The Grays
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a fictional story with made up characters, but with real life problems. For example: No parents, murdering people, being harassed, etc. I'm done with this story, but I'm posting by chapters. If you liked it, let me know and I'll post the next chapter. By the way, I did have help from Gorillaz music :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clydell woke up in his wrecked up bed, looking across the room to see his sleeping brother. Beer bottles were all over the floor.

"Not again." Clydell mumbled as he went to get dressed in the only bathroom in the whole house. Surprisingly, no one was up but him. But Clydell was used to that. His parents died four years ago. As the oldest, Clydell has to take care of his younger siblings. Someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Good morning, Clydell~!" Sung Darlie. Darlie was a middle child, at age 14. She spent her time at dance clubs if she was bored and she is always optimistic.

"Hang on Darlie, I'm almost done." Clydell's shirt went over his head as he grabbed a comb and combed his black/blue hair. Clydell's orginal hair is blonde, but he chose to dye his whole head. When Clydell opened the bathroom door, he looked down at his younger sister. Her long blonde hair was a mess and she was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Didn't you sleep in your pajamas last night?"

"Nope! I came home at one in the morning!" Clydell moved out of his sister's way as he headed towards the kitchen, wanting to make breakfast. The cramped kitchen only had a fridge and an oven. A little table with four chairs was in the middle. Clydell opened the fridge, nothing inside.

"Great. DARLIE! YOU'RE GOING SHOPPING TODAY!"

"Alright!" Darlie shouted, but it sounded faint to Clydell across the building. The four siblings live in one little apartment together. It was the only place they could afford after being kicked out of their parent's home. When Clydell closed the fridge, he noticed a small figure come up to him. Hawke. The youngest out of the Grays at age nine. She was in her big purple coat as usual. No one knows who got her that coat, but she wears the large coat all the time(even if it's way too big for her).

"Sorry, Hawke. We don't have any food. But Darlie's going shopping today."

"Figures." Hawke mumbled as she sat herself down at the little table. Her brown hair was covering her eyes, as usual, except Clydell noticed her hair was dirty.

"Did you go out last night too?"

"...Yeah. But I came at midnight, right at my bedtime."

"Did you see Frederic?" Frederic was the second oldest at the age of 17. Frederic was the brother sleeping across from Clydell with beer bottles everywhere. He goes to clubs and bars every night.

"No. He probably went to a bar like usual. Probably didn't come back until three in the morning or something. I heard Darlie come in at one, though. She said she went dancing." Hawke answered. Clydell looked at the time and noticed it was 8:30.

"You ready to go to school? I'll have to drive you seeing Frederic isn't up and Darlie is still getting ready."

"Fine." Hawke was the only one who still went to school. Darlie, Clydell, and Frederic are all drop-outs, trying to take care of each other and the small apartment. So, Hawke grabbed her backpack as Clydell walked Hawke to their only run down car. The whole car trip, neither of them talked. Clydell really wanted to learn more about his little sister. Since their parents died, she hadn't shown any emotion. At least she talked. The run down car stopped in front of Hawke's school which was kindergarten to highschool. Kids and teenagers of different ages walking and talking around everywhere. Hawke ran out of the car without closing the door to her school. Clydell closed the car door as he noticed Hawke running up to someone. A girl way taller than Hawke, maybe around the age of Clydell, so she wasn't a teacher. The girl had long orange hair with bright blue eyes as she smiled at Hawke. They were talking together and Clydell couldn't hear. All he knew was the girl looked beautiful and she was in highschool probably. Clydell finally decided to drive away from the school, back home. When he got home, one of the tires was flat. Clydell sighed as the front door to the apartment swung open. Darlie was there, her long blonde hair all straighten.

"Thanks for going shopping, Darlie. Is Frederic up yet?"

"No, I didn't see him around the house. Or Hawke."

"I drove Hawke to school, it's okay. Do you have money for shopping?"

"I only have $20. That's all my money."

"Okay, well just get some food? And I can't drive you. We have a flat."

"Maybe Rocco could fix it." Rocco was Clydell, Frederic, and Darlie's friend. Hawke never liked Rocco for some reason. Rocco is 16 and visits the Grays when he feels unwanted. His parents hate him, which is about as worse as your parents being dead, so whenever they're fighting, Rocco comes and visits. He's a really great help around the apartment too.

"Yeah, Rocco could probably fix it." Darlie then left with a smile and a happy

"BYE CLYDELL~!" Clydell waved and went back inside the apartment, up to his room. His brother was still sleeping. Clydell picked up a beer bottle and threw it at Frederic, glass shattering everywhere.

"Wake up, stone head." Clydell's brother slowly got up, his hand on his head. No blood, but he did say

"Ugh, I'm so dizzy."

"Look on the floor, genius." Frederic then understood as he got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Clydell rolled his eyes and called

"Hawke and Darlie are gone and we have a flat tire." Clydell then walked down to the kitchen table. There was no living room in the apartment, so Clydell just sat down in the kitchen, noticing the newspaper on the table. Darlie must've picked up the paper. Clydell read the paper until his brother came over, dressed and clean...ish. His blonde hair was...spiky.

"What's up with the spikes?" Clydell asked, looking up.

"There was a girl at the club last night who likes spiky hair."

"And how do you remember that?"

"It's the only thing I remember-ah, there's no food!" Frederic was walking over to the fridge as they were talking.

"Didn't you hear me? I said Darlie went out." Clydell said, looking at the paper again.

"Ugh, I'm starving...when did I get home?"

"I don't know, five in the morning? Hawke came home at midnight and Darlie came home at one, their bedtimes, and you came home way later. You gotta stop going out every night, Frederic."

"Then I have nothing to live for. You don't either if we leave." Frederic said as he started lighting a cigarette,

"Four years ago. You became so different since then. You're a bad influence. What happened to the boy with good grades, perfect blonde hair, going to college? Just because our parents died it doesn't mean you can't do your dream. But instead you wanted to dye your hair, drop out of school, and change all of our names. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?! You came home drunk last night! What kind of influence is that to our sisters?! Hawke doesn't even talk to you anymore!" And with that, a fight started. Frederic jumped on Clydell, strangling him. They pulled each others hair, punched, kicked, even if they are young adults, they still fought. Until, they heard a loud knock at the front door. Clydell got out of Frederic's grip and rushed to the door. It was Rocco.

"Hey guys. My parents are fighting and I didn't feel like going to school. Is Darlie home?"

"No, she went shopping. You came just in time, Rocco. We have a flat tire."

"No problem." Clydell and Rocco went outside to the run down car, leaving Frederic lighting a new cigarette.

"Man, you guys were fighting as much as my parents. What happened?" Rocco asked as he looked at the flat tire.

"We were...debating on who is worse."

"You're both equally bad. You lost it when you became in charge and Frederic didn't help, he encouraged." Clydell's eyes looked dead. He knew Rocco was right. 'What happened to us?' He thought. Clydell shook his head as he watched Rocco fix his car.

"I forgot to ask, are you the only who can drive?"

"No, Frederic is old enough to drive, but he only wants to drive at night to clubs and bars. So, I don't let him. But apparently Frederic doesn't need a car to get to his destination. Neither does Darlie or Hawke."

"I can imagine Frederic and Darlie, but Hawke sneaks out at night? By herself in the dark and cold?"

"Yeah. No one stops her. No one knows where she goes. I'm not the only one who changed when mom and dad died." Even if Rocco isn't Hawke's friend, he cares for the whole Gray family. The Gray family is lucky to have him. Rocco fixed the tire right when Darlie came home with plastic bags. When she saw Rocco, she dropped the plastic bags, running to Rocco and hugging him, Rocco blushing. Clydell knew Rocco had a crush on Darlie and he was okay with that even if they were two years apart. Anyway, Clydell picked up the plastic bags Darlie dropped and brought them back inside. Frederic put his cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it with his foot on the ground. 'At least our talk and fight put some sense into him.' Clydell thought as Darlie and Rocco came inside the tiny place. Darlie gave Frederic a hug once she saw him.

"So, how was the dance last night?" He asked, trying to act like a true brother.

"It was fun, my friends were there, lots of dubsteps were playing, fun as usual~! By the way, you might want to take a shower. You still smell like beer." Frederic smelled his shirt and then went to the bathroom.

"Don't waste too much water." Clydell called out as Frederic left. Even if the Grays live in a rundown apartment, they still have taxes which is not fun for Clydell. He made Darlie get a job, which was at a fastfood restaurant. Even though Darlie gave the silent treatment to Clydell for a week because of the horrible job, she eventually understood. Though, she went shopping this morning and probably gonna do more chores to not work today. Frederic doesn't have a job because he keeps getting fired. And Clydell watches the house, cooks, cleans, pays the taxes, basically acts like a stay-at-home-mom.

"Hey, I've never noticed that painting before." Rocco said, Darlie and Clydell looking to where he was looking. It was a picture of the whole Gray family, including the parents. Clydell remembers that day well. He was Darlie's age, Frederic was 11, Darlie was eight, and Hawke was only three. The parents were looking happy and healthy...look at them now. Plus, everyone in the picture looked so different since today. Clydell had his perfect blonde hair with no death in his eyes, Frederic had straight blonde hair, not looking like a Greaser, Darlie actually looks like same but now she's older and more responsible, and Hawke was, well, a three year old. Today nobody even knows what she's like except quiet.

"...We've changed so much…" Darlie said sadly. Rocco looked at both Darlie and Clydell and then looked back at the painting.

"You look the same to me."

"Yeah, right." Clydell said. He knew Rocco was just trying to make them feel better, it's his job to do that. The kitchen was awkward until Frederic came back.

"What happen? Did I miss something?"

"No...Frederic, you didn't dry your hair enough. It's still wet."

"We ran out of towels."

"Ugh-"

"I got it, Clydell. I learned how to do the laundry at a dance club."

"Why at a dance club?" But Darlie didn't answer. She took Rocco's hand as they went to the laundry machine which was near the bathroom. Turning back to Frederic, Clydell said

"Thanks for being a brother by not smoking." Frederic smiled as he lit a cigarette,

"Go look for a job." Clydell threw the newspaper at his brother as he went to put the groceries away in the fridge. Darlie got lots of fruit, vegetables, a few sodas, and a pizza.

"Wise choices." Clydell mumbled a little sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm gonna go ahead and post Chapter 2. I finished this story with 20,449 words. So, there's lyrics from "On Melancholy Hill" in this chapter and it's gonna get a bit random, but it'll make sense in the future. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Clydell was cleaning up the laundry machine, for Rocco and Darlie messed everything up. They wouldn't stop apologizing as Clydell cleaned up the mess and kept saying 'It's okay'. When he was done cleaning, he looked at the only clock in the house. 3:30…

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late!" Clydell cried as he ran out of the apartment.

"What, you got a date, brother?"

"No! Hawke is out of school now!" Clydell screamed as he jumped into the car and rushed to Hawke's school. Hawke was standing next to the road near the school, looking unamused. Clydell stopped the run down car right next to Hawke.

"I'm so sorry! Get in the car!" Hawke stood there. Clydell was confused until he noticed a person standing next to Hawke. It was that girl that talked to Hawke this morning. Her face lit up and Clydell couldn't look away from her…

"This is Melody. My friend. She's coming to visit." Hawke stated as they both got into the car. Hawke was shotgun and the friendly girl was in the back. Clydell paused and without saying a word, he drove the girls home.

"So...how are you two friends?" Clydell asked a little awkward.

"Hawke is so smart and sophisticated. It's hard not to be friends with her."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 18. In 12th grade. I'm going to graduate next year and I'm so excited! My parents are very proud of me. Poor Hawke will be left alone at school. But then she had the idea of showing me her house so I can visit her!"

"Smart." Clydell mumbled, repeating the word 'parents' in his head. When the car was in front of the apartment, Hawke jumped out and waited for Melody to come out.

"Oh, and this is Clydell, the oldest at age 20. He's a stay-at-home-mom." Melody smiled at Clydell as she asked

"Wait, where's your parents?" Clydell couldn't reply.

"Oh, they died." Hawke stated.

"You poor souls! I don't know what I would do if my parents died…" Clydell sat in the car, still thinking of his wonderful parents.

'Why did they have to go? Leave me in charge. I'm not ready to grow up yet...'

"Clydell!" Waking up, he saw his little sister trying to get his attention,

"Darlie is calling for you. I'm gonna show Melody around." Clydell rushed out of the car, seeing Frederic read the newspaper, a cigarette in his mouth, and Darlie and Rocco was playing the only board game in the whole house: chess.

"No! Darn you, Rocco! Clydell, how is Rocco so good at this game?!"

"Maybe because you don't know how to play, Darlie. Mom and dad didn't teach you. I didn't teach you." Melody and Hawke then came inside. Everyone stared at Melody and couldn't look away, just like Clydell when he first met her. Frederic's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Darlie looked angry.

"YOU! You're the dance queen! You defeated me!"

"...Darlie? Is that you?! I didn't know you were Hawke's sister!" Darlie still looked angry. Darlie hasn't looked this angry since Frederic started smoking. Rocco put his hand on Darlie's shoulder.

"Come on, let's play chess somewhere else." Rocco took an angry Darlie away as Melody turned towards Frederic. His mouth shut and said

"Hey...you're a dance queen, huh?" Frederic put the newspaper down. He was in his 'flirting state'.

"I'm Frederic. Frederic Gray." He stood up and shook Melody's hand, almost kissing it. Melody's face turned red as Hawke said

"Let's get away from my idiot brother. To my room!" Hawke took Melody away as she blew a kiss at Frederic.

"What are you doing?" Clydell asked.

"I'm getting myself a girlfriend."

"Oh no you don't! You're supposed to look for a job!" Clydell shoved the newspaper in Frederic's face. Frederic shoved the newspaper out.

"You gave up hope a long time ago! Why are you trying now?!" Clydell stopped and didn't move. Memories flew around Clydell and didn't stop. He wasn't back into reality until he felt a tug at his pants. Hawke was tugging his pants. He looked down at his little sister as she pointed to Frederic. Frederic and Melody were...making out…Clydell coughed loudly as Melody and Frederic stopped. Melody's face turned red and said

"Oh my gosh, Hawke! I'm _so sorry_ you had to witness that! My parents are so strict and being bad is so much fun! Being the dance queen, getting guys…" Melody was about to cry,

"I'm so weak." Clydell kneeled down to the crying girl and said

"Up on melancholy hill. There's a plastic tree." Melody started whipping her tears and looked up into Clydell's eyes,

"Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day. Of another dream. Well you can't get what you want. But you can get us." Clydell said this so kindly, it made Melody stop crying immediately. Everyone listened in, including Rocco and Darlie, spying. Clydell closed his eyes as if he was drifting off to sleep. He 'woke up' a few seconds later. Looking around, seeing everyone staring at him. He stood up and said

"...Why's everyone staring at me…?" Hawke's face lit up as she ran to Clydell and hugged him. Hawke actually showed emotion. Clydell hugged back as he asked

"Uhm, what's all this about?"

"Claude. You're in there."

"What?" Clydell let go of Hawke in confusment. Melody stood up a little confused, but she said

"Thank you Clydell. I'll listen to my parents, but follow my dream too. Hawke, I'm sorry you had to see that...I hope we can still be friends…" Hawke nodded with a little smile,

"Darlie, I'm sorry for being dance queen. I hope to be in another competition with you to see if you've improved. And Frederic, it's over. See y'all later." And with that, Melody left. Not even wanting a drive back.

"Aw man! I was so close to getting a girlfriend!"

"No you weren't." Clydell said as he mumbled

"I was." Frederic heard that, but decided not to fight. He saw his true brother for about 30 seconds...


	3. Chapter 3

IM AT 26,000 WORDS NOW AND I CANT STOP! So, I'm just gonna post chapters randomly now.

Chapter 3

It was nine at night. Rocco went home to see if his parents stopped fighting. Darlie and Frederic got into a playful fight with a soccer ball they found out in the yard. Hawke was on top of the roof.

"How'd you get up there?!" Clydell cried.

"I climbed." Clydell shook his head and laughed a little.

"I'll climb too." Clydell tried putting his feet in the wall to climb up, but he didn't know how...it took him 30 minutes to finally be at the top.

"Man...you're powerful when it comes to climbing." Clydell stated as he flopped his back on the roof, tired. Hawke showed no emotion.

'She smiled today...that's something. But I don't think she'll show any more emotion for the rest of the day.' Clydell thought to himself.

"So, you gonna sneak out tonight? I'm forcing Darlie to work tomorrow. You have school tomorrow."

"I could go and visit Melody. That's what I did last night. But I don't think she wants company tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Clydell nodded as he said

"She is one amazing girl." And with that, Hawke jumped off the roof, landing on her two feet and she went inside the apartment,

"That girl is a ninja." Clydell mumbled as he was trying to figure out how to get off the roof by himself. Eventually, he just fell off the roof. Darlie and Frederic checked to see if he was alright. At first, Clydell was screaming his arm was broken, but it turns out he just has a bruise. 20 year olds can act like kids too. Realizing he freaked out for nothing, Clydell regained his strengths and tried to act responsible.

"Okay, Darlie you can stay up until midnight. You need to go to work tomorrow." Darlie's face went :/ but she said

"Sure, fine." Darlie walked inside the apartment with the soccer ball.

"Frederic...did you find a job that's good for you in the paper?" Frederic shook his head as he started lighting a cigarette,

"You are one lazy brother. Please don't get drunk tonight." And Clydell went inside. He didn't want to push his siblings too much...and Frederic has been through so much these past four years. Being fired by every job he's ever had doesn't help. Clydell was tired even if it was only nine at night. Darlie and Hawke was in their room chatting with each other. Mostly about Melody. But Clydell didn't bother to listen in through the whole thing. He went to his room. Beer bottles were still all over the ground so Clydell threw them out the window in their front yard.

"I'll pick 'em up tomorrow." He mumbled as he laid on his bed. Clydell was asleep.

 _I was 16 years old. Two more years and I would be graduating from highschool and going into college. I was so excited. Floyd was 13, Dawn was ten, and Harriet Jr. was only five. My parents cared for each of us equally, which made me and my siblings glad. I'm gonna be sad when I have to move out of the house. But...that day had to show up. It was my parent's anniversary. I had to babysit as my parents went out to dinner. They said they'd come home around nine, but they didn't. Floyd and I were watching tv at ten at night, our sisters asleep. I was worried for my parents._

" _Floyd, watch Dawn and Harriet. I'm gonna try and find mother and father." My brother nodded, still watching tv. I put on my coat and walked around the dark, cold town. I wanted to call out their names, but I knew I would sound like a lost little kid. Too immature to do that. Eventually, I was at the restaurant my parents said they would be. A person came out of the building and locked the door._

" _Have you seen the Grays?" I asked. The man took out a paper._

" _Yes, they came here around seven. Left at nine."_

" _Have you seen them after?" The man shook his head and wandered off. I could feel my face flush, knowing that mother and father are gone. I thought of my siblings. What would they do without mother and father?! But, right as I walked past an abandoned amusement park on the way home, I heard a scream. I didn't even think, I just ran towards the scream._

" _You monster!" A deep voice cried...was it...father? I heard a gunshot. I turned towards the crime scene and noticed a covered up man with a gun. He noticed me, let go of the gun, and ran for it. I looked at the falling gun landing right next to two bodies. My parents._

"AAAHH!" Clydell screamed and jumped upward. He was sweating head to toe...he looked at Frederic and noticed he was still asleep, even after his powerful scream. Beer bottles weren't anywhere on the ground, though.

"I'm proud of you, Frederic." Clydell said quietly as he tried to forget his nightmare. Clydell tried getting rid of the nightmare from his head by getting dressed in the bathroom. There was once again, a knock at the door.

"Hang on, Darlie."

"I'm not Darlie." Clydell realized the voice belonged to Hawke instead of Darlie.

"Oh, sorry Hawke."

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you scream." Remembering the scream made Clydell remember the nightmare.

"I-I'm fine." Clydell opened the bathroom door and looked down at Hawke. She looked the same as yesterday. Hair in eyes, wearing giant purple coat-

"Did you sleep at your bedtime?"

"Yep. I didn't sneak out last night. Neither did Darlie. In fact, she's gone. She went to work."

"Did she take the car?" Clydell asked a little worried. He rushed outside and the run down car was just standing there. Clydell was worried that he couldn't take Hawke to school. Thank goodness Darlie walked. Relieved, Clydell came back inside. Hawke looked a bit confused but started to cut up some strawberries for herself for breakfast. So, like a regular day, Clydell drove Hawke to school, neither of them talking to each other. Though, Melody wasn't at school.

"Where's Melody?" Hawke mumbled to herself, sounding a little worried. Clydell didn't say anything. Hawke went out of the car, once again not closing the car door. Clydell closed the door as he saw Hawke run behind the school.

'What's behind the school?' Clydell thought in confusion. Well, whatever was up, he drove back home, parked the car, and went to his room. He went to see if Frederic was still asleep, which he was. But, someone else was sleeping on the floor next to Frederic. It was a man Clydell's never seen before. Clydell cleared his throat loudly and the strange man woke up. The man's eyes wouldn't focus.

"Hey, you're not Frederic." He said slurry.

"And I don't know who you are. What are you doing in my room?" The guy's eyes finally came into focus as he said

"I made out with your brother."

"What?! FREDERIC, WAKE UP!" Frederic jolted up, twitching a little, but said

"Morning, Clydell." Then, Frederic looked next to him and noticed the strange man. Calmly, he looked up at Clydell and said

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Who's your boyfriend?! This stranger said he made out with you! What would Darlie and Hawke think about this?!" Frederic then looked at the man again and said

"Oh...oh right...AAAAHHHH!" Frederic screamed until Clydell shut him up. Frederic told Clydell the whole story.

"I...I snuck out last night. I'm so sorry, I know you told me not to get drunk...but I didn't listen. All I remember is meeting this friendly guy. His name is Moe." Clydell turned towards Moe and said

"What did you do to my brother?"

"Like I said, I made out with him. I am gay, and we were both drunk, so deal with it. We were living life."

"Getting drunk is **not living life**! Moe, get out of my house. Frederic, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen!" Moe got up slowly and left. Frederic went to the bathroom and Clydell marched to the kitchen. He was so angry at his little brother. He knew now that it wasn't his fault that he was the bad role model. Frederic was. Frederic came down stairs, a cigarette in his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You told me to do all this stuff when mom and dad died. What happened, Clydell? You became responsible. Plus, you need to calm down. Moe is right. Living life is having fun. Did you know it was a fun night last night? A _**fun night**_."

"I'M NOT CLYDELL, FLOYD!" Frederic's eyes grew wide as he stared Clydell in the face. Clydell shook his head, looked disgusted at Frederic, and said

"Alright, you can be gay, but I don't know what mom and dad would think." Frederic took the cigarette out of his mouth and drew a breath. He smudged the cigarette on the table and said with sorrow in his eyes

"Ah, brother. What's happened to both of us these past four years?" By now, Clydell had soda in his hand from the fridge and he sat himself down next to Frederic at the little, lonely table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole day was boring. Rocco didn't come over, Darlie had work, Hawke was at school, Frederic basically stared at a newspaper the whole day. Clydell didn't know how Frederic became responsible and finally did what Clydell asked. Once Clydell finished his chores for the day, he went up to Frederic and asked

"You find a job?"

"Uh, yeah. Working at an amusement park. I know a lot of club friends that work there...Clydell?" Why couldn't he get that stupid nightmare out of his head?! After a while, Clydell blinked a few time and stared at Frederic.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Right? Yeah, yeah, you'll be having a job now. That's good."

"...Clydell…? You might want to rest for a while."

"But this family needs my help…"

"And you need our help. I suggest to get some rest." Clydell left without even thinking to his room. He flopped onto his bed. He couldn't sleep. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking of that nightmare.

'What's wrong with me? Is he coming back? I'm the leader here.' Clydell thought to himself. He then looked at the time. 3:30.

"Well, I better get Hawke. Frederic never got his license anyway." Clydell said to himself. Clydell went to the kitchen to see if Frederic was anywhere to be seen. He was gone. The newspaper was left on the table. Looking outside, the car was gone too. Clydell became pale as he ran outside.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Clydell cried as he ran towards Hawke's school. Hawke was standing by herself in front of the school. Clydell ran crying

"HAWKE! I'M SORRY, YOUR BROTHER IS AN IDIOT!" When Clydell was side by side to Hawke and panting, Hawke said

"Which brother? You or Frederic?"

"...Fred...eric…" Clydell wouldn't stop panting, even when they started walking home together,

"Seriously, the car was gone, ugh, Frederic found a job today and he probably didn't want to walk there. But beyond all that, he doesn't even have a driver's license. I could lose you guys if the police find out."

"No biggie. Frederic is an idiot, like usual, and I'll save him. Like usual." Clydell was confused by what Hawke meant, but then again, maybe she was in her little nine year old world. Clydell was just glad Hawke wasn't that angry at him.

"So, was Melody actually gone at school today?"

"Yes." Hawke didn't say another word after that. Clydell felt as if Hawke was hiding something. But what would she hide? Before Clydell could say anything, they were in front of the apartment, the car back, wait that's not the car. Clydell ran up to his idiot brother.

"What did you do?!" But running closer, he noticed the car wasn't run down anymore. It's sparkly clean. So clean that Clydell thought Frederic got a brand new car.

"I fixed the car. Rocco helped." Rocco poked his head from the other side and waved,

"I wanted to give you a present, man. I thought you'd like a good working car. Sorry you had to walk back home, Hawke." Hawke still didn't say a word, but Clydell smiled and said

"Thanks. Man." The three boys went inside once the car was finished. Hawke went on top of the roof again.

"I don't understand how Hawke could get up there." Clydell chuckled a little and asked

"Frederic, Rocco, do you know if Hawke is hiding anything?" Rocco looked confused and Frederic turned a little pale.

"No, I don't know anything. That girl doesn't say a word to me."

"And she doesn't like me for some reason. At least she's not like my parents." Rocco said.

"Well...okay. But if you see anything suspicious, you let me know. She's been acting weird these past days."

"Look who's talking." Frederic mumbled, but Clydell didn't hear. Soon, the front door opened and Darlie was standing there. Her face lit up when she saw Rocco. She hugged him as he blushed. Frederic bragged how he found a job. Darlie was proud and happy to see her boys.

"I hate my job, but I'll do anything to keep this family happy~!" Darlie said happily. As they had their little reunion, Clydell was still thinking about Hawke. So, he went outside and looked at the roof. Hawke wasn't there...Clydell became pale again. He rushed inside and cried

"Guys! Hawke is gone!" Everyone looked at each other until Darlie said

"I think she's at Melody's house."

"Where's her house at though!?" Frederic had an address on a little slip of paper and gave it to Clydell.

"I got it when...you know." Clydell grabbed the paper and rushed out the front door, trying to look for his youngest sister. He didn't want another member from the family gone. When Clydell got to the house, he marched up to Melody's house and knocked. Melody answered, confused and blushing a little.

"Clydell! What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Hawke, is she here?"

"...No...look, I'm grounded right now because I told my parents what I've done. They didn't even let me go to school!"

"School! Yes! Thanks Melody!" Clydell rushed to Melody's backyard, leaving a confused Melody. But, Clydell knew what he was doing. Hawke likes going to the back. And there she was. Sitting in Melody's backyard without Melody even knowing. Hawke was playing with the inside of her coat as she looked up and saw Clydell.

"Clydell! What...how'd you find me?"

"Frederic, Rocco, and Darlie helped."

"Ah...it's time." Hawke reached inside her coat and a gun was in hand. Pointing right at Clydell.

"Get out of my brother's body, you imposter."


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, this is when it starts getting a little violent and random. I showed this to my mom and she said 'It suddenly turned into an anime!' Yeah, my stories do that. Anyway, there's lyrics from "Clint Eastwood" and "Dirty Harry" in this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

"H...Hawke...what-"

"Four years. Four years we've been doing your stupid work. We're all tired, Clydell. And so are you. I want my real brother back. Where's Claude?!" Clydell turned pale as he said

"He...he's gone. He was too weak."

"No, he talked to Melody. He still cares for us and he's ready to come out. Let Claude come out or I'll shoot." Clydell didn't know what to do...and then he saw his nightmare.

I ran, holding the gun that killed my parents in my hand. Tears running down my face, no matter what, I couldn't stop. Even if I was 16. I banged the door open, waking my sisters up and Floyd actually looked away from the tv.

"Mother and father are dead! And so am I!" I put the gun next to my head. My siblings looked terrified. I didn't know if they believed me, but the gun scared them.

"Claude...put the gun down-"

"NO! I CAN'T LIVE ON WITHOUT THEM! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOU GUYS!" Floyd jumped on me making me shoot at the ceiling. I shot at the wall, the ground, and almost at Harriet, making her cry. I finally got the gun pointed at my head even if Floyd and Dawn was trying to stop me. I fired, but there was no more bullets. And with that, I passed out.

"Yeah. I was born that night. Claude got multiple personality disorder that day. And I wanted to be in charge. Claude hasn't come out since that day Melody was crying...man, Hawke, I thought you were having fun with me." Hawke shook her head, the gun still pointing at Clydell,

"Well, at least I've made your lives more dramatic. Colored hair, new names, dropping out of school, Frederic is gay, Darlie likes an African-American, and you like guns. I'm glad you're the smart one. Learning from me."

"Look Clydell, I was scared. I was five. I had no parents. And you kept telling me to carry a gun to be safe. So I did. And I still do. I've practice lots of times and became friends with Melody the daredevil. She taught me how to shoot a gun properly. I came to her every night to learn and she gave me this coat so you wouldn't get suspicious. Now, get out of my brother's body."

"Ah, my little sister. You don't understand multiple personality disorder. You can't get rid of me. You can either shoot me and your brother, or keep us alive. It's both or nothing. Yet, it has been four years. I've let Claude out once in awhile. I'm glad I don't show him in front of a mirror. He would kill me seeing his blue/black hair. Now put the gun down." Hawke didn't. So, Clydell sighed and let Claude come out for a little bit.

Claude: "I ain't happy."

Clydell: "I'm feeling glad."

Claude: "I got sunshine."

Clydell: "In a bag."

Claude: "I'm useless."

Clydell: "But not for long."

They Both Say: "The future is coming on."

"There. I let him out for a bit. Maybe in a few more years, I'll let him completely out and he'll get stupid blonde hair again." Hawke put the gun down and said

"I hate you."

"Alright, problem solved. Let's go home." Clydell and Hawke started heading home and they didn't know that someone was spying on them. It was her house after all. Once Hawke and Clydell got home, Frederic, Darlie, and Rocco glared at Clydell.

"What, you all want to throw me out?! I am the leader of this family! Claude is too weak to care for any of you." The siblings and Rocco still didn't say anything. But Hawke started singing.

"I need a gun to keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun. They ain't got a chance. They ain't got a chance. I need a gun 'cause all I do is dance. 'Cause all I do is dance." Clydell smiled a little and said

"You remember the song."

"Well, ever since you sung it to me, I thought the words were interesting. So, when I turned six, I really did listen to you and got guns." Hawke opened her purple coat and showed three pistols. Frederic looked a bit proud, but Darlie and Rocco turned a little pale.

"I guess it is and was fun living with you, Clydell." Clydell smiled and was going to hug Hawke, but again, she got a gun out and said

"But Claude is still better." Clydell backed away as Hawke put the gun away.

"So...what now?" Clydell asked.

"We're getting our names changed back." said Frederic.

"What?! But your names are cool now!"

"We can decide what we want to do, Clydell! You can't tell us how to live our lives! Just because you changed doesn't mean we can too!" Darlie wasn't her happy self anymore. She was serious. Clydell didn't know what to say. Their faces said they would hurt him if he said no. So,

"Fine, I'll-"

"*siren noises*FREEZE!" A shout came from outside. Red and blue lights were flashing from the one window in the apartment. Clydell looked outside and turned a little pale.

"Who called the police?!" No one answered as the police burst through the door.

"Clydell Gray, you're under arrest." Clydell closed his eyes and out came Claude

"What...no! No! You can't take them away from me! CLYDELL WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MONSTER!" The police took Claude out as Hawke tried running for her real brother. One police officer stopped her.

"Please! My brother!"

"Sorry kid, but your brother is a villain." Without thinking, Hawke pulled a gun out and aimed at the police officer's forehead.

"Let go of my brother." The police officer was so shocked, he got a taser out and Hawke didn't hesitate. She fired and the police officer died. Frederic's cigarette fell out of his mouth, Darlie's hand went over her mouth, and Rocco held Darlie's other hand. Usually, a girl shooting someone would go 'oh my gosh, what have I done?!' but really, Hawke aimed at the other police officers and said

"I'm not afraid to shoot!!" Several police officers ran towards the little girl. Bullets were fired multiple times. And as Claude got into the back of the police car, a tear ran down his face. He could only think of the murderer who killed his parents. And look at what Harriet's become. Clydell soon took the body over, not wanting to cry or think of sad moments. He thinks what Claude thinks, which sucks for him. Clydell looked out to his siblings, seeing if they were okay. They weren't. Two police officers were dead and the rest got Hawke, Frederic, Darlie, and Rocco. They confiscated Hawke's guns, which made her sad. Clydell's siblings went into a different police car as one police officer was talking to Rocco. He looked scared, and he kept glancing at the police car Clydell's siblings went in. The police car Clydell was in started moving, so he couldn't see anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

So, the left is Clydell and middle is Claude. And reminder, to someone who doesn't know he has multiple personality disorder, it would look like Clydell is talking to himself. There's more lyrics from "On Melancholy Hill" and lyrics from "Rhinestone Eyes".

Chapter 6

Clydell was in his own cell. Well, he was with someone, but he freaked the other person with multiple personalities so much, that he got his own cell.

"Well, we're in jail."

"This is all your fault, Clydell!"

"I know…*sigh*you must admit, you needed me. You couldn't of taken care of Frederic, Darlie, or Hawke without me."

"That is true, but you didn't have to take care of them for four years. I'm twenty years old with scars all over my face. I will never forget how I got those scars, but I'll be moving forward at the same time."

"...I'm sorry, Claude. Please forgive me. I wanted your siblings to like me. But I was too selfish and made them never see you again."

"It's okay. I can understand that."

"By the way, you did a good job cheering Melody up. She's a keeper."

"You're saying that for yourself."

"No, you were the one talking to her, not me. She likes you more." Claude didn't say anything in return, plus a police officer told Clydell to stop talking with himself. Suddenly, Clydell heard a 'thunk' outside. He looked out his bar-window and saw orange hair. Melody. She must be trying to get Clydell to escape. And she was. Before Clydell knew it, Melody's blue eyes were staring into Clydell's eyes filled with death.

"Geez, be less of a stalker next time."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize that much."

"No, I'm the one who called the police." Clydell felt the urge to strangle Melody, then again, it's a girl,

"I heard the whole thing in my backyard. You took over Hawke's brother's body! He talked to me to cheer me up, didn't he?! It's very unlikely for someone like you to do that."

"Look, Claude and I got to an agreement. Calm down, I'm not a villain! I just made some mistakes. And because of you, Frederic, Darlie, and Hawke are by themselves!"

"I know, I need your help to get them out of this mess!"

"And how am I gonna get out of here?" A saw appeared and started cutting the bars. Melody wasn't cutting though. It was Rocco.

"Rocco! Buddy! ...How long have you've known about me?"

"Since the beginning, Clydell. One day my parents started fighting so much, I was kicked out of the house. I wandered around until I saw a black/blue hair teenage boy with sad kids. I went up to rescue the poor things, but it turns out, you're made to act like that. I got to meet Claude that day too. That's how I knew. I told you about my parents harassing me and each other and Claude replied something Clydell would never say. I'm glad you two are at an agreement. Claude is an amazing guy and the more I got to know you, Clydell, the more I became your friend." By the time Rocco finished talking, the bars were broken. Clydell snuck out the tiny passage and hugged Rocco. It looked like Clydell was about to cry, but Clydell doesn't cry. Claude does though. After the hug, the three ran for their lives and for the rest of the Gray's lives.

"I heard they had to tell their story to a judge and s/he decides what to do with them!" Melody said as they ran towards a courthouse. It was the only courthouse in the whole town, that's how they knew they were right.

"Stop everything!" Melody cried in the courtroom. Darlie was talking when Melody barged in. Everyone and thing stopped in the room.

"MELODY EVE!" A voice shouted. The shout came from an old man. Must be Melody's dad. Melody marched up to the front and said

"The Gray family are my friends! They don't deserve to be hurt or separated! Clydell did do a bad job taking care of his siblings, but that's because he's not the owner of that body! Claude Gray, the real oldest in the Gray family has multiple personality disorder!" Some people gasped, but the judge said

"That makes sense. No wonder why his I.D. paper says his name is 'Claude Gray' when everyone kept saying 'Clydell Gray'." Melody continued

"I've learned so much from this family. I had a boring life until they came. Hawke Gray was the first one I met. She wanted to know how to use a gun. I hesitated at first, but living as a daredevil was so much fun, I continued. Including going to bars and clubs and night. My parents may not like that I do this, but I'm 18 now, I can take care of myself! Frederic Gray...encouraged me to do this...which is bad, but it made me happy which was something. Darlie Gray made me realize that the more happy you are, the more you like living life. Hawke Gray taught me to be myself...and Claude Gray...so let's set out to sea. 'Cause you are my medicine. When you're close to me." No one got what Melody's last part meant except the Gray family and Rocco,

"Clydell, change into Claude."

"I am Claude. Clydell left right when he walked in."

And with that, Melody kissed Claude. Rocco, Darlie, and Hawke was happy, Frederic was a little disappointed, but not terribly, and Melody's parents were horrified.

"Judge! Arrest this family at once! Look what they've done to my daughter!"

"Mr. and , you can't stop young love, I must say that((the judge reminds me of Dumbledore :D))." Once the couple finished, the angry parents grabbed Melody by the hands and dragged her out of the courtroom.

"Man, Claude, you see what I mean." Clydell said.

"Now, back to the case. I'd like to see Rocco Skie. By the way, your parents are sitting right there." The judge pointed to two angry looking people. They did look a lot like Rocco. Rocco sighed and went up to confess about the Gray family.

"The Gray family...has been my only ray of hope. My parents fight every night about each other and sometimes about myself. I didn't know what to do. And then the Grays came into my life. They showed me the way to go when your parents were gone. I'd also like to say that I now have a girlfriend because of them." The Gray family looked at Darlie and she blushed((I'm basically making all my ships canon xD)). Rocco's parents looked so angry, if someone was next to them, they would've run away immediately.

"Thank you. I'd like Floyd Gray to come up next." Rocco left, glanced at his parents, and sat in the back of the room. Though, the parents weren't angry as Melody's. They sat in their seats, looking a little less angry.

"Hello, Judge. What's up?"

"Well, what do you think of your family? A crazy brother, a dancing girl, and a girl with guns. Plus, you're a drunk."

"Yeah, so? I'm living life. And same with the rest of my family. Someone taught me to live life and have fun no matter how crazy your journey is." Frederic got a cigarette out and lit it, putting it in his mouth,

"I'm a drunk, I smoke, I'm lazy, and I might be gay. And I've had fun the whole time. With my parents, they forced me to be perfect, but really this is who I really am. I encouraged my family to act like this, and I'm not ashamed." Frederic cracked his knuckles and sunk in his seat, trying to look cool. The judge coughed and said

"Okay, leave before the smoke kills me. Next is Harriet Jr. Gray." Hawke came up, her coat and guns gone. She looked so much different without them. The only way you could tell it was Hawke was that her brown hair was covering both of her eyes still.

"This family...ugh. Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be with them, sometimes I want to leave and never return, but usually I have fun and follow the leader. I am the only one who still goes to school in the Gray family and no one's ashamed of that. Neither am I. My oldest brother went crazy when my parents died. He witnessed my parents' deaths. And I can't blame him for that. Even if he taught me to carry guns with me at all times. I may be just a nine-year-old girl, but I'm still part of this crazy family, standing up with for them no matter what. That counts for you too, Clydell!"

"Yes...thank you. I'd finally like to listen to Clydell Gray. And possibly Claude Gray." Clydell came up, his blue highlight in his face, not bothering to move it from his view.

"These past four years have been so crazy. Claude was a wimp and I took charge. I thought I could handle everything." Clydell smirked,

"Look what happened when I was in charge. I dropped most of my siblings out school, I forced them to get jobs, and change their names. I even tried to get them to dye their whole head, but only I did it."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN MY PERFECT BLONDE HAIR IS GONE?!"

"Yeah...sorry about that…" Claude didn't reply back, but if he did, he would probably break everything in the room,

"Anyway, this is all my fault. I should've made Claude in charge. None of this would've happened if I just let him out. But, you heard my siblings. They are happy with their lives. Their crazy, drinking, dancing, and gun-addicting lives. The Gray family would've been boring and dull without me. Am I right?" The Gray family cheered as the jury and judge had a straight face.

"Yes, thank you Clydell. Let Claude out, I'd rather talk to him." Clydell was a little offended, but he did the judge's request.

"Oh great, I'm on trial. I wished for this day to never come."

" , what do you think of Clydell's leadership?"

"*sigh*Floyd...mother and father would be so disappointed in you. Dawn, you're growing up and it's scary to me, and Harriet, you used to cry at gun shots. Look at you all now. This family broke down when Clydell came out and I am sorry to you all. But, hearing everyone's story made me realize that you all are happy with this craziness. You wouldn't have it any other way. And if that's true, then I guess we should keep it that way. Hopefully, Clydell will let me out more so we won't get in this kind of situation again, but when he doesn't...have all the fun you can."

The judge was about to dismiss the jury to decide whether Clydell/Claude Gray was innocent or not, but the doors slammed opened.

"CLYDELL GRAY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!" A police officer cried, pointing a gun at Clydell. Frederic and Darlie tried to protect their brother and Hawke was pointing a gun at the police officer.

"Hawke! What-"

"*chuckles*I have my ways." Clydell was so proud at Hawke, he wanted to hug her, but then again, there's a police officer pointing a gun at him.

"Let me speak to him."

"Okay, but if we die, it's your fault." Claude stood up, the police officer still pointing at Claude. Harriet was still pointing too.

"I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower. That you made with plastic power. Your rhinestones eyes are like factories far away. When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep drive on engines 'till they weep with future pixels in factories far away. So call the mainland from the beach, your heart is now washed up in bleach. The waves are rising for this time of year. And nobody knows what to do with the heat, under sunshine pylons we'll meet while rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky."

And with that singing speech, the police officer shot at Rocco's parents. The whole crowd jumped and/or screamed. Rocco was shocked, but not crying or anything. Darlie ran up to Rocco, Frederic stared at Claude, Hawke put her gun down, and the police officer...fainted. The judge looked unamused. Someone from the jury called the ambulance. They took the dead parents and fainted police officer away.

"Jury, dismissed!" The judge cried when the paramedics left. The judge gave a snarl to Claude, who just then changed back to Clydell as she left for a break. Frederic and Hawke went up to Clydell in confusion, Darlie still talking with Rocco.

"How the hell did you do that, Claude?" Frederic asked with a cigarette still in his mouth and hands in pockets.

"No cursing, and do what?"

"You sang and the police officer killed Rocco's parents." Clydell was so confused, he changed back to Claude, letting him explain.

"It's time for you both to know. Before our parents went out to dinner, they told me something important. They used to be in a band when they were younger. Not just any band. They had songs that could put spells on people. They gave me a book full of spells. I studied them while you all were watching tv. And ever since then, I haven't forgotten them. It's weird, but our parents were just like us now when they were younger. Then, they got older and more responsible. Harriet, I found a picture of mother when she was 14. She looks so much like you right now. If I have dyed hair, that must mean I look like father. Ew."

Clydell then took over as his amazed and impressed siblings went to Darlie and Rocco to tell them the story. The judge and jury soon came back. ¼ of the jury were normal people and thought the Gray family was so crazy, they voted guilty. The other ¾ could understand and voted innocent.

"The Gray family is innocent." The judge pounded her gavel on the table. The Gray family started to cheer but

"Only because I wish for a crazy life like that. And Claude, I went to school with Harriet Gray, your mother. She would put spells on me whenever I made fun of her. I couldn't help it anyway. Her hair was always in her eyes and her nickname was Noodle. Though, she did also scare me. She always had this crooked smile whenever she saw me. Much like you, Harriet Jr." Hawke smiled and then tilted her mouth, trying to look creepy. The happy, crazy Gray family was dismissed as they went home.

Okay, so that's it for the story, but the reason this ended up as 59 pages is that I added a TON of mini stories. I will be posting those in a while. And yes, the Grays' parents are 2D and Noodle(even though I don't ship it at all, I was just like, whatever, it works).


	7. New Years

This is the shortest mini story I wrote out of them all, but it's cute. I promise, more serious story plot twists will come out in the future

New Years

Inspired by: This gif from Pinterest xD

It was New Year's Eve. Melody was trying to get Claude out(Clydell wouldn't let him out), Darlie was teaching Rocco how to dance(the only thing Rocco's not good at), Frederic was drinking, and Hawke was warming up a pistol. It was almost the new year.

"3...2...1…" *GUNSHOT*

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted except for Frederic. His bottle of beer smashed into glass from a gunshot. He looked up at Hawke with a twitch in his eye. She smiled as if she was going to Disney World.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE!" An angry Frederic chased a laughing Hawke around the house. Clydell, Darlie, and Rocco was laughing too(Melody was still trying to get Claude out).


	8. Birthday

This is a story that shows Hawke is just a kid under all that creepiness. And it's in Clydell's pov(point of view)

Birthday

Inspired by: …

I was drinking coffee early in the morning until I heard something coming at me...rather fast..

"HAPPY MURDER DAY!" Hawke was in a nightgown that was her size, her dirty hair not straight at all, and she looked like the happiest girl alive. It took me awhile to realize what Murder Day was. It's now been five years exactly since our parents were...wait…

"Hawke...why are you happy?"

"I realized! I realized!" She was jumping up and down, it was literally the happiest I've ever seen her. She finally calmed down by sitting next to me and took some deep breaths. I continued to drink my coffee as she calmed down.

"Last night, I realized it's been five years since you've been with us, Clydell. That means you're five years old! Here!" Before I declined, I was not five years old, Hawke gave me a piece of paper. Doodled on it was in rainbow 'Happy Birthday Clydell!' Hawke was...shooting at...zombies? Killing them and protecting me. At least, I think that's what the picture is. I looked at the picture to Hawke's happy face. I really wanted to tell her the truth, but I've never seen her this happy.

"*chuckle*Yeah, I guess it is my fifth birthday."

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE SIBLING!" She gave me a hug as four sleepy teenagers came into the small kitchen, wondering what all the ruckus was. Hawke had to explain it was my fifth birthday. Melody looked like she didn't like this theory, Frederic was half-awake, Darlie started looking as happy as Hawke, and Rocco helped himself to breakfast.

"I never thought of it that way~! Murder Day can now be Clydell's birthday~!" Darlie cried happily.

Later that day, I had to stay out of the house. Everyone was getting a surprised party ready even though I know about it.

"So...it's your fifth anniversary."

"That's correct. It's not my birthday. My birthday is August 10th."

"Well, I'm glad you made Hawke happy to have a younger sibling."

"Yeah, but technically, I'm not younger than her. I'm basically a darker side of you. August 10th is your birthday. It's my birthday. Technically, we're the same person."

"So...I don't have a little brother?" A little voice asked. I turned around and saw Hawke, looking a little disappointed. I walked up to her and bent down to her height.

"No...sorry...it's my fifth anniversary, though. You could celebrate that."

"...Okay." Hawke didn't seem happier, but by the time she opened the apartment door, we both were happy. A banner that said 'Happy Fifth Birthday Clydell!' was on the wall and everyone had party hats and kazoos. The party was just like a five-year-old boy's birthday party...except Frederic was cursing every time he lost a game. For example, Rocco and Frederic were playing pin the tail on the donkey, and Rocco won when Frederic's was on the head.

"FUCK!""

"Language!" I cried from across the room, playing duck-duck-goose with Darlie, Melody, and Hawke. We all had a silly, immature time. At 11 pm, everyone decided to go to bed. Everyone said 'happy birthday' one last time to me as I admired the gifts I got. Melody got me a bottle of blonde hair dye(geez, thanks), Frederic got me a box of cigarettes(maybe in the future), Rocco got me a hammer with a note that says 'You've always wanted to help me fix things. You can be my junior apprentice.' Darlie got me money(which was my favorite gift), and Hawke...it was just the picture I got this morning.

"...Hey Claude? Hawke didn't get me a birthday present…"

"Well, it's not your birthday. You said it yourself. And besides, being part of this family is a good present already."

I smiled at Claude's answer as I started getting to bed myself.


	9. Skie

I realized I had no mini story about Rocco, so I made this. Plus, you'll get to learn about Renny(it's his pov)and how he's important to the story.

Skie

Inspired by: There's no story just about Rocco or Renny

I need to know if he's okay! And if he's not, then he can live with me! I rush towards the small apartment, slam the door open and yell

"ROCCO SKIE?!" A tall, skinny boy with black/blue hair was there, reading the newspaper. His eyes grew a little wide seeing me.

"Um...he's not here."

"Where is he?!" I cried.

"...First off, who are you? I don't want to send an enemy to my friend." I tried calming down a bit and said

"I'm Renny. Rocco's uncle." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"He's never mentioned you...though, you do look a lot like his father."

"Yes, he's my twin brother! Now, tell me where my nephew is!" The boy shrugged and said

"He's out with his girlfriend. Try and nearest dance place. They're probably there." I rushed out the small apartment. Why would Rocco and his girlfriend go and dance in the middle of the day? Why does Rocco even have a girlfriend?! Neither my brother or I had a girlfriend until we were in our 20s. Anyway, the closest building to dance in had a sign that said 'Just Dance'. Real creative. I went up to a guy standing out front and asked

"Did a boy who looks like me come in here?" The man stared at me for awhile and then said

"Yes. He came with a cute girl." I went into the dance place and it was hell for me. The music was splitting my eardrums, there were too many people, and all the lights could give you a seizure. How can Rocco stand this?!

"ROCCO!" I would call, but probably couldn't be heard from all the loud noise. I went around the entire building looking for my nephew, and couldn't find him anywhere. I asked around until someone shouted to me that they're in the back. I found the exit door and when I opened it, I kind of regretted it. There was Rocco with a white girl smaller than him, kissing. When they noticed me, they blushed and stopped, the girl saying

"Sorry. Do you want us to leave?"

"NO! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, ROCCO!" I shouted, my ears still broken from all the loud music,

"Ugh, that music was so loud. We didn't make music that bursted your eardrums back then...anyway, I'm Renny. You're uncle, Rocco." Rocco had a little fear in his eyes as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Don't hurt us." He said quietly. I was shocked to hear this at first...and then I realized why he was scared.

"I'm nothing like your father. Trust me. My twin brother would harass me until he was married. Then he harassed his wife and child. I never knew what his problem was...anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I heard my brother and his wife were dead and I was scared for you. How were you living life by yourself? Apparently, you live in a small apartement with black and blue haired teenagers and your small girlfriend." The fear vanished Rocco's eyes as he said

"I live with the Grays. They're my friends. They took me in when my parents died and I fell in love with Darlie. She's the oldest daughter, but the third oldest out of them all." Darlie waved to me happily saying

"Nice to meet you~!" But I wasn't listening. All I heard was 'I live with the Grays'...I wonder how 2D's doing…

"Uh, ?" Darlie asked as I went back into reality.

"Sorry! Flashbacks! Well, it's kind of awkward knowing you're okay. You're happily living with the...Grays." I was about to leave as Rocco stopped me.

"You don't have to go. It's weird knowing there's family out there that are actually...nice. How about the three of us get to know each other today?" I smiled and agreed with Rocco's request. The whole day, we walked around the city and got to know more about each other. They learned that I used to be in a band and I'm good and rapping, drums, and trumpet. Rocco is a really good help for the Grays and can play the flute, and Darlie is amazing at dancing. I suggested we could all make a music video together. When the amazing day ended, I told Rocco that he can come and visit me any time. I'm gonna move near my nephew and be there for him if he ever needs me.

Renny reminds me of Sirius Black. And Rocco and Darlie visit Renny at least once a month until Renny dies(and yes, you will learn more about Renny in the future)


	10. Different

This is the cutest mini story I ever wrote :D And you meet a new character: Delaney Frenchelle

Different

Inspired by: "Detroit" and Delaney

"Hey everyone! I'm home! And I brought home a guest!" Melody called out, although the only one there was Clydell,

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Frederic went to a bar, Rocco and Darlie went to go dance, Hawke is practicing gun shooting...somewhere, and I had to tell a screaming guy where his nephew was."

"Ookay...well, this is Delaney! I met her in a club." Clydell looked up and dropped the newspaper he was reading. His jaw fell open. The girl had blonde hair in a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, and looked younger than Melody, but older than Darlie.

"H-Hi…" Clydell got up and shook his hand with Delaney's. She smiled and said

"Nice to meet you, uh…"

"This is Claude. My boyfriend."

"Oh! Boyfriend?...Oh…" Delaney looked a little sad, but she looked happy again when Melody(and Clydell)gave a tour of the apartment.

"Well, this place is better than where we live. My brother, grandpa, and I live together in a building smaller than your apartment."

"That must be so rough!"

"Not really. You get used to it. And my grandpa encourages me everyday." Delaney gave a warm smile as Clydell brought three cups of tea to the kitchen table.

"So, how'd you and Melody meet?" Clydell asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Like Melody said, we met at a club. We became friends and...and we danced with each other…" Delaney trailed off, staring at Melody as Clydell stared at Delaney. Melody awkwardly took a sip of tea as she said

"Claude, why don't you tell Delaney about yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah, I work at a rich company. My dad owns it, but he's such an adult that...I left him, going on my own journey.((trying to act like a host club xD))" He said dramatically. Clydell suddenly felt pain on his leg. Someone kicked him and by the look on Melody's face, she kicked him.

'Everyone always wants me gone...I hate it!' Giving a glare towards Melody, Clydell asked

"So...Delaney...you wanna go on a date some time?" And with that, Melody dropped her tea cup and Delaney spit her tea out on Clydell's shirt.

"B-But I thought you were dating Melody. Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." Clydell got up and was going to kiss Delaney, but fear went into her eyes...and she kissed Melody. On the lips. Delaney was blushing furiously and when she was done, she looked Clydell straight in the eyes and said

"I'm lesbian! And how dare you cheat on your girlfriend in front of her?!" Delaney stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door. Melody looked angrily at Clydell, blushing a little.

"Why? Why?! I was trying to make a friend around my age! Hawke and Darlie are my only friends since I moved out of my parent's house AND YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU ALWAYS DO! GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND'S BODY, NOW!" Clydell never saw Melody this angry, so he switched in fear. Claude got up, grabbing Melody's arms and said

"I'm _so_ sorry! Clydell can be a pest sometimes. I'm gonna fix everything. I'll be back!"

Claude let go of his girlfriend's arms and rushed outside, which it was now raining.

"Delaney? DELANEY?!"

Claude cried, looking for the lesbian. When Claude was soaking wet, he saw a black umbrella, carried by someone with long, blonde hair. He ran up to the person and sure enough, it was Delaney. When Delaney noticed Claude, fear was in her eyes and she started to run but

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER!"

Delaney stopped immediately and looked back at Claude.

"That's your excuse for acting rude?"

"No, look, I'm telling the truth. I'm Claude. Clydell was the one taking over. He's the darker side of me and he wants his own body as much as I do. He can be a real pest sometimes.*sigh*I'm sorry for all that he's done. Sometimes I wish to be normal...Melody wants to be normal too. She doesn't have any friends since she started living with our crazy family…"

Delaney stared at Clydell, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"You know, sometimes I don't care what my gender is. Today, I'm a lesbian girl. Tomorrow, I could be a straight boy. The day after, I might not even want a gender. Ever since I lost my parents, I had to live with my grandpa and he always tells me to be myself. I'm still finding myself. And from your point of view, you're trying to be yourself, but no matter what, you can't." Delaney then gave a small smile as she tilted her umbrella so both Claude and herself wouldn't get wet. Claude was shaking from how cold and wet he was, but he smiled and said

"Thank you. Thanks for understanding."

"Man, you are different. The other one would've kissed me right then and there." The two walked together, around the wet neighborhood, getting to know each other. Turns out they have a lot in common. They made a giant circle around the neighborhood and they ended up in front of the apartment.

"I'm gonna have to go. My grandpa's probably worried about me. But I promise to come and visit. Tell Melody I said bye! See ya, Claude!"

"Bye, Delaney!"

Claude said happily as he went inside before he could get more wet. Melody rushed up to him and cried

"Claude! You're soaking wet! And you've been gone awhile! What happened?!" Melody wrapped a big towel around Claude as he told the whole story.

"Delaney forgives you. She forgives me, or Clydell. She promises to visit. And I think she's my first girl friend."

"WHAT?!" Melody asked in fear and confusion.

"No, I mean, she's my friend girl...friend that's a girl...sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

Melody laughed a little and kissed Claude on the cheek. The kiss made him warm up more than any fire would've.

IT'S SO CUTE AAAAHHHH


	11. Ethel Alma

So, this story does talk about Paula Cracker a little bit...mostly talks about Ethel, who'll learn about. Lyrics from "Empire Ants" and "Dirty Harry" will be in this. This mini story is a serious one, rather than the cute one

Ethel Alma

Inspired by: My friend wanted this

Clydell had to do the dishes. But, the Grays can't afford a dishwasher, so Clydell was cleaning the dishes outside in a soapy bucket of water. It was a beautiful day out and quiet. Frederic and Darlie was at work, Rocco and Hawke went to school, and Melody was doing chores inside. Anyway, Clydell was bored so he started talking to Claude.

"Hey, Claude….oh! How's studying spells going?"

"Good. Mother and father left a lot of neat spells. They'll come in handy."

"You should sing one of the spells. How does one go?"

"Well, here's the one I just practiced: Oh joy's are us, the sun has come again to hold you. Sailing out the doldrums of the week. The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you. It's all around you out here. And if the whole world is crashing down on you. Fall through space out of mind with me. Where the emptiness we leave behind on more air rising. Blows all the shadows far away. The falling of the whole empire is here to hold you. Rolling out and haunted 'till it sleeps(or sinks)."

Clydell clapped at Claude's performance, but what they didn't know was someone else was listening in. A girl was in a bush listening to the spell and couldn't help but pop out of the bush and rush over to Clydell. In fear, Clydell started running away from this girl he's never seen before. She looked younger than him, with short red hair, lots of freckles, and wearing...a white jacket...the chase went all over the house to running around in circles in the front yard to running inside yelling for Melody to running up to Clydell's room to back in the kitchen with Melody. Melody eventually grabbed the girl's shoulders and said

"Hey, hi. I'm Melody. Claude's girlfriend." The girl stared into Melody's eyes and then shook her head. She then looked at Clydell and said

"...Sorry...you wouldn't happen to be Claude Gray, would you?" Clydell changed to Claude and he noticed the white jacket around the girl.

"...No, I should say sorry. You heard me sing a spell. And then you jumped out of a bush...with that white jacket on."

Melody took her hands off the girl as she looked at her jacket and took it off. Underneath was a black shirt that said 'I love Gorillaz'((I'd LOVE a shirt like that)). Claude then pulled Melody closer to him and whispered

"Melody, this girl is insane! Hiding in a bush and wearing that white jacket says it all!"

"...Can't we help her? I know what it's like to want freedom. Maybe we could help until she's back on her feet." Claude didn't like the idea that much, but he agreed. He went up to the girl and said

"So, yes, I'm Claude Gray. This is my girlfriend, Melody. And you are?"

"Ethel Alma. And I've been looking for you for a long time. Is Tom Gray with you?" Claude jumped a little hearing that name. His father that was murdered on his anniversary...Claude didn't say anything, so Melody stepped in.

"Um, well he's dead. Murdered." Ethel looked surprised to hear this.

"Really?! My mother said he was still alive. Huh. Well, this is awkward. I came to find him because he ruined my life." Claude was back in reality hearing this rude comment.

"How?! HOW DID MY FATHER RUIN YOUR LIFE?!"

Right after Claude yelled, the apartment door opened. There stood two big and small figures. Rocco and Hawke. They stood there, confused, looking at the redhead girl. Hawke soon took off her backpack and asked

"Who's the dweeb?" Ethel wasn't looking at the new people, her eyes were still staring into Claude's.

"For your information, my mother used to date your father. Paula Alma. Ring a bell?" Claude suddenly remembered….

 _I wanted father to play baseball with me._

" _Father! Father!" But I stopped calling for him when I saw him on the phone staring at a picture._

" _Well...that's quite a shame. Paula was a great woman." I saw a glimpse of the picture. Two people. One with blue hair and the other with black. I didn't know who they were. Then father noticed me poking my head at the doorway._

" _Hang on. Claude, what's up?"_

" _Oh! I want to play baseball, father." Father smiled and said into the phone._

" _My son wants to play baseball. I'll call you later." He hung up and we played baseball together._

"My father said the name Paula once...I don't know if it's the same Paula."

"She is! Here, the proof!" Ethel got a picture out from her pocket. It was the picture Claude saw in the past. At least, the glimpse he saw did look like this. And that was his father back when he was a teenager. Claude had a scrapbook full of pictures of his blue-haired father and crooked-smile mother. Claude noticed Melody, Rocco, and Hawke looking at the picture.

"...Yeah. That's father."

"Clydell, you look like dad." Hawke said. Which, was true. Clydell/Claude still had black/blue hair((he does until his wedding)).

"Anyway, my mother always thought of your father. Even after she was married and had me...she went insane thinking of your father and all the fun times. She would try to re-live the 'wonderful' events even when she was married to another man! I wanted to help her and just because I'm her daughter, they thought I was insane too. I finally escaped and wanted to settle this once and for all. I don't know how mother would feel when she hears Tom Gray is dead…" Ethel put her hands over her eyes and sighed.

"Parents aren't everything you know. You tried helping her and she wouldn't cooperate. Just leave her." Rocco said. It was the meanest thing Claude ever heard Rocco say. Good thing Darlie wasn't here.

"But she's my mother! She raised me! I can't just leave her!"

"My parents fought with each other every day after I was born. I tried not going to school, getting bad grades, even killing a rabbit to get their attention. Yet, they still ignored me and argued. I tried my best and they wouldn't cooperate. I'm glad Claude killed them." Ethel gave a horrified look at Claude and he said

"It's only because we were cornered! A police officer had a gun pointed at me and the only way out was singing the most powerful spell. And Rocco's parents were there…"

"Well, after our parents were murdered, we had to take care of ourselves." Hawke said, having a flashback.

((This flashback is what I see every time I listen to "Dirty Harry". Also, this flashback starts off the day after the murder incident)) _Little five year old Harriet Jr. was crying. She was sitting out in the garden, tears running down her face and making her pink shirt wet. Her hair was bangs, not in her face. No one could hear her, she was good at being quiet, but the crazy psycho who took her brother away came along with a huge grin. A gun was in his hand and Harriet was terrified, tears still running down her face. But instead of trying to shoot himself, Clydell began to sing_

" _I need a gun. To keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun, but, they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance. I need a gun, cause all I do is dance. Cause all I do is *GUNSHOT* dance." While Clydell was singing, he fired at the neighbor's window. What Clydell didn't know was he shot the neighbor and he fell to the ground. The neighbor's wife soon came and screamed seeing her injured husband. Either way, Clydell was dancing and Harriet couldn't stop crying._

 _The next week, Clydell was sued by the neighbors. The neighbors won by taking the deed to the Grays' house. Yet, Clydell thought this was a good thing._

" _We can live in a better house now!" He cried happily at his angry/sad siblings. Apparently, all they could afford was a small apartment. Clydell took his depressed siblings to their new home._

 _A Year Later_

 _Six year old Hawke was in her small room, which she shares with her older sister Darlie. Hawke wasn't crying, but she was looking out her only window, depressed. Her hair was just covering her eyes. Clydell with now black/blue hair saw his depressed sister. When Hawke noticed he was there, he gave a small smile and tossed a gun on the ground. Once Clydell left, Hawke picked it up and sang softly to herself_

" _I need a gun. To keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun, but, they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance. I need a gun, cause all I do is dance. Cause all I do is *GUNSHOT* dance." Hawke shot a beer bottle which was outside and it successfully broke into glass pieces. Hawke smiled at her success, staring at the pistol happily._

"Yeah, and my parents never wanted me to have fun. I'm living life with the Grays. Not with my stuck-up parents." Melody said. Ethel stared at the old floor. It looked like she was trying to make up her mind when two more people entered the now cramped kitchen. By the cigarette smoke, everyone could tell who the first person was. The second person gave a hug to Rocco. Frederic then got to the new guest and his eyes grew.

"...Who's the redhead cutie?" Frederic asked, smirking.

"You are not flirting now, Frederic. And this is Ethel. Her mother used to date our father."

"No wonder dad was into her." Frederic said, his sparkling eyes not off of Ethel. Darlie came soon, saw Ethel, and happily said

"Hello~! Nice to meet you~!" Ethel looked around at everyone.

"Is this really the life I'll get…? The youngest doesn't look more than ten." Ethel mumbled to herself. Eventually, she came to an agreement.

"Rocco, was that the name?, you're right! Everyone's right! Who cares for Paula Cracker?!"

"I thought your last name is Alma."

"It is, but since her husband and daughter abandoned her, she's back to Cracker." Ethel said bye and thanks to everyone and then left, heading towards her new, insane-free life.

"Jeez, Claude, how come you don't want me to have a boyfriend or girlfriend?!" Frederic asked when Ethel left.

"I do want you to have a soulmate, you just flirt at the wrong times."


	12. Family Vacation

There are lyrics from "19-2000" and "Some Kind of Nature" and this story tells a little bit of the past(which will be explained in the future~)

Family Vacation

Inspired by: My friends's playground/park

"GUYS! GUYS!" Frederic slammed the apartment door open, something in his hand. He looked like the happiest man alive and Clydell looked like the unluckiest man alive.

"YOU BROKE THE DOOR!" Clydell cried.

"I GOT MY FUCKING LICENSE!" Frederic cried. Clydell still looked unhappy about the door, Darlie looked delighted, and Hawke looked unamused.

"Congratulations~!" Darlie cried as she hugged her brother. She quickly let go though, for the smell of alcohol was in his shirt.

"As a celebration, I'm taking you all on a road trip."

"NO! Frederic, where would we even go?!" Clydell asked.

"We're gonna go play this nice family game. Afterwards, we'll eat lunch, and then we'll come right back home. It's about an hour long car drive. Think about it. Just the four of us-"

"WHAT?!" cried Clydell and Darlie.

"What about Melody?!"

"And Rocco!" The two then came into the kitchen after hearing their names being shouted.

"What about us?" Melody asked.

"I want to go on a road trip as a family. Without you two." Frederic stated.

"That's fine. Claude, I'll do the chores around the house while you're gone."

"And I can fix things around the house and do Darlie's job."

"You'd really work at that dump for me?" Darlie asked, hugging her boyfriend. Clydell stared at Melody and then said

"*sigh*Okay. The Grays are going on vacation." Delighted, Frederic got a bottle of beer from his pocket and started chugging. No one stopped him, even though they all were annoyed. Hawke left the room in disgust, seeing her brother drink.

The next day, Clydell was making his breakfast as he saw a figure outside. It was waving at him. The figure was Frederic, outside the car. Clydell rushed outside to his brother and cried

"YOU STAYED HERE ALL NIGHT?!"

"No, don't be silly. I've been waiting here since four in the morning. I woke up so early, I couldn't wait." Clydell sighed and asked

"You want breakfast?"

"YES! I HAVEN'T EATEN!"

"All we have is cereal, hang on." Clydell made two bowls of cereal and gave one bowl to his brother outside,

"So you're really excited, huh?"

"Yes. I can finally drive." The brothers didn't talk after that, they stuffed their faces with cereal(they were hungry). About 30 minutes later, the sisters came out, prepared.

"You got guns, Hawke?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, we're ready!" Darlie and Claude said bye to their boy and girlfriend as Frederic called

"LET'S GO! I WANT TO SHOW Y'ALL HOW I CAN DRIVE!" Darlie and Clydell(who just changed back)got in the car and at max speed, they went to their destination. Clydell told Frederic to drive a little slower when they hit their first rabbit. Once he did, the car drive seemed boring. Clydell turned on the radio.

" _And now is our favorite song without lyrics: "19-2000"_!" The radio cried and Clydell couldn't help it. He has a musical gift from his parents and he's very creative.

"The world is spinning too fast, I'm buying Nike shoes. To keep myself tethered, to the days I try to lose." By now, Frederic started singing and snapping his fingers. And not long after, the sisters joined in with a catchy sentence Darlie made up((Clydell/Claude and Darlie are the creative ones in the family)).

"Get the cool, get the cool shoeshine!" Once they finished singing their song and Frederic ended the song with some snaps, they were already parked in front of a forest.

"Wait...what are we gonna play in a forest?" Clydell asked.

"A game one of my club friends suggested. It's called Slender. I thought you guys might like it. It's like tag, but in a forest and it's creepier." Hawke got a gun out from her big coat and said

"Let's do this. Loser dies."

"No, the loser has to pay for lunch...so, yeah Hawke, you're right. So, who's gonna be it?" Frederic asked. Hawke pointed her gun in the air and fired.

"I'll do it." She said as she started counting.

"Wait, what're you counting to?!" Clydell asked a little worried.

"I'm counting to ten. Five…." Panicked, the siblings ran into the forest, running away from their scary little sister. All Clydell could see was branchs and leaves, he was so tall, he kept bumping into branches.

'How am I gonna win? Hawke is after me.' Clydell thought to himself. He then heard a gunshot.

"OKAY! I'M DOWN!" A voice that sounded like Frederic echoed around the forest. Frederic lost. He has to pay. But Hawke is still after him and Darlie…

"You got anything, Claude?"

"No...there's a gun-obsessed-little-girl after us. We're dead."

"...If you came out, you think she would shoot you?"

"...Maybe. She does like me more than you."

"I know, you don't have to rub it in my face."

"Too late, guys." Behind Clydell was his little sister, her gun aimed at his back. His hands went in the air. Hawke tried giving a crook smile and cried

"DARLIE WINS!" Hawke put her gun down as she and Clydell went out of the forest, back to their car where Frederic waited with a cigarette in his mouth. Darlie came out of a bush nearby and started laughing.

"Girl power!" She highfived Hawke as Frederic said

"Wha-you guys were on a team?! No fair!"

"No, I said she can shoot all my pillows for gun practice. Blackmail." Frederic and Clydell smiled as Clydell said

"You learned that from me."

"No! I've been blackmailing club guys before you came here!" Frederic said. The brothers started to friendly argue as they all went to a restaurant which was next to the forest.

Clydell was the first to finish lunch and he started staring into the forest. Something caught his eye. Something...white.

"I'll meet you guys in the car. I wanna check on something first." Clydell went into the forest and tried to find the thing he saw. It was as tall as a person and was all glowy and white. Once Clydell was in the forest, the thing was gone.

"I could've sworn it was here…"

"Yeah...as if it was pulling us in."

 _Some kind of nature_

 _Some kind of soul_

 _Some kind of mixture_

 _Some kind of gold_

 _Some kind of majesty_

 _Some chemical load_

Clydell turned towards the singing. It sounded like a man and woman singing together.

"Hello?" Clydell called out. No answer. Although, everything started going black.

 _I was ten years old. My younger brother Floyd was bugging my little sister Dawn. My father was at work and my mother was sitting on the couch. She was ignoring my siblings fighting. Instead, she was looking at a book full of pictures._

" _What are you looking at, mother?" I asked. She smiled and said_

" _Some pictures of my past." That was the first time I saw her with hair in her face. I also saw her when she was very little and with a man I've never seen before._

" _That's my father. Your grandfather."_

" _How come I've never met him before?" Sorrow flew over my mother's face as she said_

" _He...died. When I was very young. He was my ray of hope when I was little. He would always sing this song to me. I loved the song so much that because of him, I started writing and creating music."_

"CLYDELL, WAKE UP!" Clydell felt a something stinging on his face.

"OW!" Clydell got up slowly and looked at his siblings,

"What did you do to me?"

"You were passed out...so I slapped you." Darlie said.

"I passed out…" Clydell was starting to remember the flashback he had as Frederic said

"Come on, sleeping beauty. It's time to go home." The four siblings went in the car. Hawke fell asleep holding a loaded gun. Darlie was concerned for Clydell.

"Did I hit you too hard? Why'd you pass out? Are you okay?"

"Darlie...I'm fine." was all Clydell could say. His grandfather that he never met was all he was thinking about. He looked like the kind of man that could give you hope.

"Some kind of nature. Comes from within us. Oh, Lord, forgive me. It's got to come and find us. All we are...is dust." Clydell sung to himself. Frederic started clapping until Clydell yelled at him to keep his hands on the wheel and focus on the road.

"Okay, okay. But...that was really good. Where'd you learn that?"

"...In the forest." Clydell felt that the glowly, white thing was his grandparents...possibly. Whatever it was, it gave him a ray of hope.


	13. Prom

So, in this mini story, Clydell/Claude is 29, Frederic is 26, Darlie is 23, and Hawke is 18 years old. We're going nine years in the future. This story is mostly about Hawke.

Prom

Inspired by: My dreams

Hawke came home from school, slamming her backpack on the ground, and storming up to her room. No one said or did anything to comfort her. Last time someone did(Clydell)they got a bloody nose. Anyway, this was the fifth time this week Hawke acted this way. She wouldn't talk about it and she didn't come out of her room until dinner. Darlie said this is normal for a teenage girl to act, but the brothers in the family are still worried for their little sister. But, today was a little different. After about ten minutes of being in her room, Hawke came out...looking pale.

"...What's wrong, Hawke?" Clydell asked. Melody and Frederic looked up too(Rocco and Darlie went to the store).

"Guys...this Friday...is prom…" Melody jumped up from her seat, looking extremely excited.

"AAAHHH! IT'S YOUR SENIOR PROM! I had the time of my life during prom. I went with Claude." Melody gave a sweet smile towards Clydell/Claude,

"Hawke, I will help you get ready! We can get a dress to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PROM!" Hawke suddenly shouted, still pale.

"Then don't go." Frederic called out, lighting a cigarette.

"But I have to...look...I'm being bullied. This whole week, I've been bullied."

"Why don't you shoot them?"

"Frederic!" Clydell cried out,

"No, otherwise we'd go to court again and then I'll have to lose you all."

"Well, it's also because my principal said if I get another detention, I'll be expelled."

"WHAT?!" Clydell cried again.

"That's why the popular girls are bullying me now since I can't do anything to them." Hawke gave a snarl just thinking of the popular girls,

"Then today, they bullied me because I don't have a date for the dance…"

"...Oh my...well, who do you want to go out with?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I'll knock some sense into them." Frederic said cracking his knuckles.

"I don't want to go with anyone. Everyone's afraid of me and I think everyone's pathetic."

"You could go with someone from the family." Melody suggested.

"Well, I'm still iffy with Rocco, Frederic, we'd be kicked out once my teachers just get a glance at you." Frederic gave an evil smile,

"So I guess that leaves…" Hawke turned towards Clydell. Clydell shrugged and said

"Sure. Whatever it takes for my little sister."

"I was talking about Claude." A little offended, Clydell turned to Claude as he looked at Melody, his fiance.

"Is this okay with you?"

"Of course! And it's just Hawke you're going out with."

"Alright, I'll go to prom with you, Hawke."

Hawke gave a warm smile as Melody took her to her room, trying to look for a dress.

"Hey Clydell!" Frederic called out. Claude changed into Clydell as Frederic said

"Injure one of the bullies for me and Hawke, would ya?" Clydell nodded, a little smile forming across his face.

The day was now Friday afternoon and everyone was getting Hawke and Claude ready for prom. Frederic and Rocco helped Claude find his only tuxedo and Melody and Darlie helped Hawke get into a dress they got at the store. Claude was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. His black/blue hair was combed nice and smooth and his black tuxedo made him look like a goth butler.

"Welp, it's better than the alternative."

Which was Frederic's suit when he went to...inappropriate bars(which was just a long black coat and underwear). Claude went down to his sister. Her long brown hair was in her eyes(even though Melody insisted on moving the hair aside), a pink butterfly clip was in her hair, she was wearing a sleeveless, short pink dress(that just reached her knees), and little black formal shoes for her little feet.

"You look adorable, both of you~!" Darlie cried seeing her brother and sister. Claude gave a smile as Hawke stated

"I feel pathetic."

"Now, before we leave, do you have any guns with you?"

"Does it look like I do?" Claude looked at her little sister head to toe. If she had any guns, they were hidden well.

"Alright, I guess we're off!"

Melody was waving goodbye frantically as the siblings walked to their car. Frederic was driving his brother and sister to their magical night.

"I'll pick you up around nine. I have to go to a bar tonight around ten."

"Okay, but you're not taking the car."

No one talked after that. The whole car smelled like the smoke from Frederic's cigarette and he turned on the radio which was turned to the max and anyone at least a mile away could hear their radio. Once they got to the school, Hawke jumped out the car and rushed to the entrance. Claude slowly followed, actually saying bye to his brother. Claude is 29 years old, so all the seniors seemed like children compared to him. In fact, some senior girls' eyes glitter when they saw him and some guys looked afraid when they saw him. Claude went to his little sister and said

"Everyone's giving me a look. Is that normal?"

"You're 11 years older than everyone and looking like your goth girlfriend died. Of course they're giving you a look."

"Ugh, Clydell. I will get blonde hair soon, I promise."

At the front entrance, an old looking teacher was at a counter. Hawke went up to her.

"Hello ." She mumbled as the lady grabbed her hand and stamped it.

" , you look adorable in that outfit!" But 's happiness slowly turned into fear when she saw Claude,

"...And...you are?"

"I'm Claude. Hawke's brother."

Claude was about to shake the teacher's hand, but instead she gently stamped his hand and said

"Uh, come right in." Hawke grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him in.

"Okay, so the only reason I wanted to come was get my revenge on Brianne, the one who bullies me. And I can do that with your help. She's over there, come on." Before Claude could say anything, his little sister was dragging him towards a group of girls. Claude was looking around the school gym, it was dark, lights were everywhere, and the music could murder your eardrums. Hawke and Claude were then in front of the group of girls.

"Hello, Brianne." Hawke said as if she was dealing with her worst enemy. The girls looked up and they all were staring at Claude, they're eyes twinkling.

"Who's the...emo…" A girl with a short, blue dress, blonde hair that was braided on the sides, and earrings all over her ears said. Her eyes were sparkling the most out of all the girls.

"This is Claude. My date." Hawke left out the part that he was her brother and Claude was a bit concerned-

"Let me handle this, Claude." Clydell said as he locked Claude away,

"Yeah. Hawke told me a lot about you all."

"Really?" One of the girls said dreamily.

"Uh-huh. And you all are assholes." The girls jumped a little, coming back into reality.

"Excuse me, watch your language!" The leader, or Brianne, said.

"Make me, bitch." Anger flew over Brianne's face.

"Hawke, tell your date to shut the fuck up!" Hawke mumbled something, but no one could hear.

"What, Hawke? You want me to punch the shit out of everyone?"

"No Clydell. Instead-" Hawke had a pistol in her hand. The group of girls started screaming and Clydell's jaw dropped.

"You said you had no guns!"

"You don't want to know where I got this one." Hawke said with a crooked smile. The teachers soon came to the screaming girls and noticed the pistol. Their arms flew into the air and sweat started rolling down their faces. Before too long, the lights were on, music was off, and everyone's hands were in the air except Clydell's(in fact, he was laughing).

"Oh my gosh, Hawke, this is great." A very important looking man came storming in and cried

"HAWKE GRAY YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Still having a crooked smile, Hawke shot the important looking person. He was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his leg. Hawke grabbed a microphone and said

"Everyone, he's fine. I just shot his leg. I'm glad I'm expelled. I can finally go into war, the military. My dream." Clydell changed into Claude and he walked up to his little sister, putting his arm around her.

"Ah, sis. I didn't know."

"SISTER?!" Almost all the students shouted when they heard Claude talking into the microphone.

"Yes, I am Hawke's older brother at age 29. You're all like children to me. And I know Hawke went to prom with her older brother, good thing it wasn't Frederic, but everyone is afraid of Hawke except for her family. She had to go with me. And the only reason she did was because she wanted to be expelled."

"Yeah. And I wanted revenge. See ya, bitches!"

"Hawke! Language!"

The two siblings left, Hawke's pistol pointing at everyone, until they left the building completely. Frederic was there in the car, drinking.

"Hey, congrats on the wedding!" Frederic cried slurry.

"Brother, I'm going to drive."

Claude said, pushing his drunk brother to the side,

"So...you want to be in the military?"

Claude asked with a Frederic who kept staring at the dark sky.

"Yeah...it's the right job for a crazed-obsessed-young-adult." Claude could see her smile warmly in the small mirror.

"I'll miss you when you leave."

Hawke took out the pink butterfly clip in her hair.

"Guys, the sky wants to give you a hug, too, right?"

"Yeah. It sure does."

Claude said jokingly, Hawke laughing a little. The car was in front of the little apartment. Hawke got out.

"I'm dropping Frederic at a bar. I'll be back."

"Oh. Claude...and Clydell. I wanted to thank you for taking me." Hawke kissed her brother on the cheek and then headed inside. Claude smiled as Frederic cried slurry

"I SHIP IT!"((xD Where'd Frederic even learn this?!))


	14. Feel Good

Jumping into the future again. Claude/Clydell is 36 and already married to Melody, Frederic is 33, Darlie is 30(who is engaged to Rocco), and Hawke is 25(already in the military)years old. And I've been watching Supernatural lately...Sam and Dean remind me a lot of Claude and Frederic. Also, someone from the actual band Gorillaz is in this mini story

Feel Good

Inspired by: Filling in the missing pieces of the puzzle

Claude woke up, his head pounding.

"Ugh...what happened?"

He said, his hand on his head. Claude looked around. Where was he? It looked like he was in an alleyway. The sunrise was hurting his eyes. Claude looked around some more and saw…

"FREDERIC! WAKE UP!"

Frederic's eyes slowly opened as he looked at his worried brother.

"Claude...it's 4 am. Wake me up later."

"But we're in an alleyway. Why aren't we waking up in our beds?!"

Frederic slowly got up and looked around for himself.

"Ah. Last night was fun, Clydell."

"What did you two do?!"

"Um...funny story. Frederic wanted to get drunk and...I did too. I'M SORRY! I just wanted to have fun!"

Claude sighed and tried to think of what to do.

"So...we're stuck in a city we don't know probably. This is like the time Darlie, Hawke-"

But Claude couldn't continue. His little sister, helpful friend, and wife were all at home...wondering where the two of them are.

"It's okay, brother. I've done this before. Come on, let's find a telephone. We can call home." Frederic scratched his dirty blonde hair, gave a big yawn, and then escorted his brother out of the alleway. They were on a sidewalk now. The sunrise was still hurting Claude's eyes and from Claude's point of view, it was hurting Frederic too. Just the two brothers were on the sidewalk, it was too early for anyone to be up and walking. Though, Claude saw two people inside a building with dough. They run a bakery, noticing the sign.

"Um, do you know where you're going?"

Claude asked suddenly.

"...The sun is blinding me...but there has to be a phone here somewhere."

"I can lead if the sun is blinding you."

Claude went in front of Frederic and lead the way. Phone...phone...a city phone on a sidewalk.

"Maybe we could ask for help?" Frederic asked, now used to the sunlight(with the side of his hand on his forehead). Claude looked around, but again no people-

"Hey. There's someone over there."

Claude noticed a lean shadow. It was followed by a black car. Claude and Frederic crossed the street(too early for traffic)to the mysterious person.

"Um, excuse me?"

The shadow moved and soon the two saw a person. He had short black hair, a cigarette in his mouth, death in his eyes, and...green skin(must be the sunlight, thought Claude).

"Uh...hi. We're lost. Do you know where a phone could be?"

The man gave a frown and turned away from Claude and Frederic.

"I got this. Ello." Frederic cracked his knuckles,

"Can I have a cigarette?" The man glanced at Frederic and pulled out a box of cigarettes, handing one to Frederic. He offered one to Claude, but he declined.

"Anyway, my brother and I are lost. You happen to know where a phone is?" The man turned back to the brothers. Death was replaced with sorrow in his eyes. He gave a little nod and said

"You're Tom's sons, aren't you?" The brothers were bewildered to hear a strange man say their father's name.

"H-How did you know father?"

Claude asked suddenly, his voice shaking a little. The man took a deep breath, breathing smoke out, and said

"He's...a friend of mine. You both look a little like him and Harriet." Claude jumped again, now hearing his mother's name.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Murdoc."

'How was father friends with...someone like...him?'

Claude asked himself.

"Well, now that we're all best buddies, can you show us to a phone?" Frederic asked, changing the subject.

"I can give you my cell. But…" It looked like Murdoc was trying to find the right words.

"What is it?"

"...Your father is alive." The words echoed in Claude's head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Frederic chuckled and said

"Ah. What beer and smoking can do to you."

"I'm serious. This is his address." Murdoc gave the boys a small slip of paper with an address on it. Claude could feel his face flush…

"You...you're lying. He was murdered. I saw him."

Murdoc shook his head,

"No, mate. He's alive. He abandoned you." Claude could feel his hands shake.

"Okay, stop with the lies and give us your phone!" Frederic cried. The sorrow was still in Murdoc's eyes as he said

"I will if you promise to keep the address. Visit him…." Frederic picked up the small paper and snatched Murdoc's cell.

"The nerve of some people." Frederic mumbled as he called home. Frederic started talking into the phone, Claude still staring at Murdoc.

"...How did you know my father?"

Claude asked again, more bravely. Murdoc looked like he was about to cry

"I...raised him. He was like a brother to me...please, if you visit him...try and knock some sense into him." Frederic turned Claude away from Murdoc, gave the phone back, and gave a cold glare at Murdoc.

"Melody picked up the phone. She said we're not that far from home. We're just a few miles away." So, the brothers walked home, leaving Murdoc. When the brothers were farther away from Murdoc, Frederic threw the slip of paper….but Claude caught. He stared at the address the whole trip back.

"Seriously, Claude, he was lying…" But Frederic looked unsure,

"You know, he reminded me of Moe...I miss that little devil…"

Soon, the boys were home. Some tears were running down Darlie's face when they got home. She was worried sick. Claude went to his wife and hugged her

"Sorry. Clydell got drunk…"

"It's okay. Now that I've lived with Frederic for a few years, I'm used to it." Claude was still holding the slip of paper…he turned to Frederic and said

"Frederic, we need to see."

"No! He was lying! That's probably some old place where he'll knock us out and steal our money."

"But what if he was telling the truth?!"

"About what?" Darlie asked, confused.

"...Father might still be alive."


	15. Frederic's Death

Well...the title says it all really...this mini story has a plot twist and has lyrics from "Rhinestone Eyes" and "Stylo"

Frederic's Death

Inspired by: "Rhinestone Eyes"

'No...no...that's not possible.'

Claude thought to himself,

'It's...father.'

"Okay, now I know what you're thinking-" Claude ran up to the man, tears running down his face.

"You're alive!"

There were so many questions Claude wanted to ask but the man said

"Son…" The old man got himself out of the hug and backed away as if there was something disturbing on Claude's face.

"Wh-What's wrong father?" T

he old man didn't say. His eyes looked a little big and he started sweating.

"H-How are you still alive?"

Claude asked shakily, tears still running down his face even though he was 36 years old. Claude's father looked like he wanted to make a run for it, so Claude's hands jumped on his father's shoulders.

"Why...why did you leave Floyd, Dawn, and Harriet? Why'd you leave me!?"

"Now, now Claude…" His father now looked like he was trying to protect something so Claude let go, gently pushed his father out of the way, and saw what he was defending. It was a robot. Not just any robot. This robot looked like...Claude turned around and his father was sweating with a gun pointed right at Claude's head. Claude started to shake and he didn't bother to wipe the tears away. There was a silence, but his father confessed.

"I...I shot your mother. My friend...my wife was having an affair with him…"

"So you shot them?!"

Claude cried shakily. That could be possible. Claude couldn't really see the dead faces back then. He could only look at his mother's...the crazy father continued.

"I then your-your sorrow face...I ran away like the coward I am. I wanted a happy life. I wanted the way things were before you and your siblings came along." Claude turned his head a little ways, getting another glance at the robot,

"That's Cyborg Harriet. My new wife." The father said, the gun still pointing at Claude. The robot looked like the old, teenage pictures of Claude's mother. Claude was angrier than ever. He wanted to charge, grab the gun out of his father's hands, and shoot the old man. Though, the old father would probably shoot him even if he was his son. Claude shook his head, tears plopping on the concrete floor. His arms were folded around his body as if it was cold. Claude was trapped. He was probably going to die from his horrible father.

"Y-You know I have a wife back home…*sniff*...and I'm supposed to be a father soon...I'll never be like you."

"Well maybe you will. Having children ruins your life, just to let you know." The sweat started to stop rolling down from the father's face. He knew he was going to win.

"Any last words...Claude?" Claude didn't say anything. Tears were still running down his face. So, he let Clydell be in charge. He wanted to show his father the monster he created. Clydell's dead eyes stared into his father's. He wiped away the tears for good, since he doesn't cry.

"My name is Clydell Gray. I took care of the Grays for about 16 years now. You let me out of my cage. I'd like to thank you, . Also, I'd like you to meet Frederic and Darlie."

Suddenly, two figures jumped from a hole in the roof onto the floor(Clydell had a plan with Frederic and Darlie, but without Claude). It was Frederic and Darlie. They both had guns in their hands, pointing at their father. Frederic had a cigarette in his mouth and he gave a snarl to his father. Darlie had tears running down her face and she kept wiping her face.

"Unfortunately, our best player Hawke is in the military, so you're lucky to just get two guns pointed at you."

Before the stunned father could say or do anything, Frederic said aloud

"You're a piece of shit, father. You fucking betrayed us." Darlie sniffed and said with cracks in her voice

"How could you?" That was all Darlie could say, tears were running uncontrollably down her face. The sweat started rolling down again from the dad's face. His gun was shaking in his hands just as much as Darlie's. Clydell said

"Now as Grays, we're probably gonna kill you. Do you have any last words?"

The father mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up, bitch."

"I LOVE YOU HARRIET!" The old man shouted as a gunshot echoed around the room. Another gunshot followed. Bewildered, Clydell turned towards where the first gunshot hit. It was Frederic. Blood started pouring out of his stomach.

"FREDERIC!" Darlie shouted, dropped the gun, and ran towards her brother. Clydell turned towards the old man. He was shot too. The second gunshot must've either been from Frederic or Darlie. The only difference was the first gun shot hit Frederic's stomach and the second hit the father's head. He was dead. Clydell glanced at his dead father as he went to his injured brother and sister.

Frederic's eyes slowly opened as he saw a sobbing Darlie and a calm Claude, who was probably Clydell. Claude would've been like Darlie.

"He's dead, Frederic."

Everything felt numb to Frederic and he noticed he was still in the old building his cruel father was living in. Frederic couldn't move anything and every breath he took got smaller and smaller.

"Darlie...stop crying, you're making me sad." Frederic said for the first time weakly. Darlie was frantically wiping her tears as Frederic turned to Clydell.

"It's been a good run, brother. 33 years of fun."

"Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky."

Frederic gave a weak smile as he could feel his weak lungs giving up. 16 years of smoking and drinking and a bullet to the stomach made this happen, but this is what he wanted.

"Here we go again." Frederic said softly, and with that, he wasn't breathing anymore. Darlie ran over to Clydell and buried her face in Clydell's chest. Clydell didn't want to bring Claude out and let him cry on his shirt too.

Back in the military, Hawke got a letter. Even if she was 25 years old, her brown dirty hair was still covering her face and she had a ton of guns on her military outfit. Hawke opened her letter and read that her brother was dead.

"That idiot." She mumbled, one tear running down her cheek.

Clydell was alone walking in the dark streets. A sobbing Darlie went back home to tell Rocco and Melody the sad news. Clydell wanted to check something out first. He went back to the small place his father lived in. His dead corpse with blood was still on the ground. Same with Frederic's stomach blood and three guns. But Clydell ignored all that. He wanted to know more about the robot. Cyborg Harriet. Clydell looked around her, trying to find an on switch and when he did, the robot powered up. The robot's eyes were as dead as Clydell's. She leaned and looked behind Clydell.

"What did you do with my husband?" She said in a robotic-ish voice.

"The Grays killed him."

The robot stared at the ground and powered down by itself. Clydell tried turning it on again, but she was still powered down. She doesn't have anything to live for now that her love is gone.

'Why didn't dad do that? Kill himself. Then none of this mess would've happened.'

Clydell thought to himself. He stared at the robot for a few more minutes, shrugged, and started leaving the depressed room. But something caught Clydell's eye. On the wall was an old picture of his mom and dad, back when neither him or his siblings existed. There was writing on the back.

Sing yourself out of depression Love, Harriet

Clydell looked at the exit and mumbled to himself

"I'll do just that, mom."

And Clydell left the building forever with the old picture and a good message in his head.


	16. The General

This is a cute, kind of sad, mini story about Hawke. This is the only mini story about Hawke's adulthood(the rest's a mystery)

The General

Inspired by: "Dirty Harry"

Hawke just got back from her third war. Everyone was gone. Only because she killed them all. Hawke was having too much fun, she killed everyone on her side and everyone from the opposing side. Her general came storming in.

"YOU KILLED EVERYONE FROM OUR SIDE?!"

"I'm sorry, general, I was having too much fun." The general looked behind him, closed the doors, and said quietly

"I know you did." With a creepy smile,

"The authorities are angry with me because all the families will be sad of their losses. But this is what I would've done in war. How was it, ?" The general was 30 years older than Hawke, so his creepiness was much more mastered than Hawke's. Hawke gave a crooked smile and said

"The time of my life, sir. My family would be proud. Well...most of my family. May I write to them?"

"Yes. Oh, and you got a letter from your family. I'll leave you to write and then we'll run away from authorities...together." The general said, showing his...long, disturbing tongue. The general left and Hawke's face became red. She had a crush on her general...even if he's 30 years older. Hawke wanted to happily write about him to her family, but she decided to read the letter first. What she didn't know was she'll cry for the first time in 20 years.((And I picture the general looking like the general from the #56 Bleach book, a bit like Barty Crouch Jr from Harry Potter, and a touch of Murdoc))

I should put this in too. I was bored and did this interview thing.

 **Who do you have a crush on?**

Clydell: ...Don't tell this to Claude, but Melody is really hot and sometimes when she kisses Claude, I shove him out of the way-

Claude: I know you do that! It's annoying! And Melody already knows you do that so she asks for a password that only I know(Clydell: Yeah...what's the password?)I'm not telling you!

Melody: Obviously, it's Claude. I could throw Clydell in a cage and leave him there for all I care...it's just the way Claude...he's so wise and kind...and then Clydell buts in, being dark and crazy.

Frederic: Well...you know Moe? Murdoc's son? Ever since he made out with me when I was drunk...I never forgot about him. And did you know-about two weeks or so after I died, Murdoc tells Moe that I'm dead and he commits suicide! He's up here in heaven with me right now!(Moe: Dinner's ready!)Alright, tacos! :D((You'll know more about this in the future))

Rocco: Isn't it obvious?*blushes furiously*The way she dances and she stays positive all the time…

Darlie: Rocco, of course! He's so handsome and helpful! It's like a stray puppy-someone has to take him in~!

Hawke: No.(Come on...tell us the truth! You know you want to!)...Fine! I...did have a crush on my general.*starts blushing*We ran away together...by the time we got in Europe, he found a rose and put it in my hair. Of course, the thorns hurt like hell, but we're both insane and he said 'You look beautiful, .' And then I built up my courage and said 'Sir...I know we're 30 years apart but...I have feelings for you...I-I love you.' I started blushing, but the general had sorrow in his eyes and whispered 'You know I have a wooden leg, I'm loosing my teeth, and I have cancer. I won't be on Earth as long as you. I don't want to break your heart by my death...I need to continue travelling in Europe. Go back to your family, they'll help clear your name.' A few tears did fall from my face as I said 'Sir...don't joke like that. You're not really leaving me...' I was gripping his arm, not wanting him to go, but he let go and said sadly 'I'm not joking...goodbye, Harriet.' And he walked out of my life. He left me. In fact, when I got home to my siblings, I heard the news that my general was found dead, in England…(*interviewer crying in background*)Geez, it's not that sad a story! Stop crying!


	17. Gorillaz

You actually get to find out a little bit of the past and something fictional happens in this mini story(the thing is, it could be fictional, or it could be real...Claude's just insane) And I'm sorry for all the swearing(too many angry young adults...)And yes, this is right after Frederic's death(plus, there's lyrics from "Stylo" and "Empire Ants")

Gorillaz

Inspired by: The album Gorillaz

Claude was fiddling the pages of his scrapbook of his mother and father. It's been three days since both his father and brother, Frederic, died. Claude hasn't come out of his room during that time. He would stare at the empty bed next to him, empty beer bottles scattered on the ground, tears falling down his face automatically. His sister, wife, and friend downstairs were all very worried for him but no one dared visit him. They thought he could use the time alone. He'll come down when he's ready. But now Claude was bored and he was holding a scrapbook. It was the last pictures of his mother and father of their happy, teenaged years. The last page had a picture of his mother, looking like a teenage Hawke. ' _Sing yourself out of depression Love, Harriet_ ' It read on the back. Clydell has been doing that, but right when he changed to Claude, he couldn't take it. Claude had to run up to his room and be alone for three days. Clydell has been trying to force his way out, trying to cheer up Claude, but he wouldn't let him. Claude flipped to the front of the scrapbook. It said ' **Tom Loves Harriet** '

"That piece of shit. He didn't deserve a family."

Claude mumbled to himself as he opened the book again. The very first page had writing all over it. Tom wrote it, telling Harriet how much he loved her and that this scrapbook will always keep them together. Claude spit at his father's work. But then he noticed on the next page, writing formed on the book.

'Hey! This is for my girlfriend you ass!' Claude jumped a little by the new words forming on the scrapbook. Claude reached for a pen and started scratching the new words out.

'Oi! Who do you think you are?! Cut it out, bitch!' Claude then had this wild idea of writing back to the new words. He had been alone for three days...

'Sorry, but you don't deserve any of this crap. Harriet doesn't deserve your crap either.'

'HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE MONTY AREN'T YOU?!'

'...Monty?'

'MONTY RIGSBY, MY WORST ENEMY! GET OUT OF HERE****************' So many bad words formed on the page, Claude had to write

'Language! And no, I'm not Monty Rigsby. I am your worst enemy though.'

'...Murdoc? Is that you writing to me?' All this writing made Claude think about his horrible father again so he wrote back outraged

'NO YOU FUCK I AM YOUR WORST ENEMY! SERIOUSLY. YOU'RE DEAD TODAY AND EVERYONE'S GLAD!'

'You know what? I've had enough of your shit. We're doing this person to person.' Suddenly, a glow started forming from the book. Claude dropped the pen, got off his bed, and walked away from the book, but the book was sucking him in. For a few seconds, all he could see was white. And then he appeared outside. He was under a shady tree and the sky was blue, the bright sun following it. Something jumped on Claude's shoulders so he jumped and turned to see who it was. He couldn't believe it. Claude recognized this man from the scrapbook. His teenage father, with blue hair, dead eyes, and wearing a dorky, old outfit, was standing there. Looking angry.

"Who are you!?" He shouted. Claude was so stunned he didn't know what to say. The first thing that came into mind was home.

"I-I need to go home. Take me back."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE AND WHY YOU WERE INSULTING ME!" Claude could feel his face whiten. He just went back in time! His father is looking at him before Claude was even born! This is illegal to time!

"How...how did you bring-"

"I'M THE ONES WITH THE QUESTIONS! ANSWER ME!"

"...I'm Claude..."

He didn't want to say his last name. It would mess time up...wouldn't it?

"AND WHY WERE YOU INSULTING ME*******?!" Well, Claude knows where Frederic got all his cursing from...Frederic...trying not to cry, Claude said

"You...you're just horrible where I live."

"WHY?! IS MY MUSIC THAT BAD?!"

"...M-music?"

"I WRITE MUSIC FOR A LIVING! I KNOW IT'S STUPID, BUT IT'S HOW ME, MY FRIENDS, AND MY GIRLFRIEND ARE GONNA LIVE!" Young Tom started calming down a little, but his cheeks were still red with anger. Claude remembered the notebook of all the spells his parents left for him. He could sing a spell to his father...but I think he would know and stop him. So Claude started singing a song he made up a while ago to calm Tom down.

"Sing yourself out of depression, rise above. I'll be searching if I know your heart. Electric is the love."

Claude got the idea when he saw Cyborg Harriet. Claude then stopped thinking about Cyborg Harriet and his mother.

"...You like to write music too?" Tom asked, the red of his cheeks finally turning back to skin. It was as if Tom forgot they had a fight in the first place.

"Y-Yeah."

"...Would you...like to be in our band?" Claude thought that was the worst idea possible. He had to go back home.

"Actually, I would like to go back home."

Tom looked at his scrapbook and said

"Oh yeah...right...well, can you at least stay awhile? Please?" Claude thought of the people he love back home...they're probably extremely worried for him. But then he saw his father's eyes. They were so sorrow it reminded Claude of Darlie when Frederic...

"O-okay, but only for a little bit."

Happiness flew over Tom's face as he linked his arm with Claude's.

"Come on. I want to show you the band." The scrapbook, or the way to go back home, was under the shades of the tree. Claude couldn't take his eyes off it as he walked with Tom. Claude noticed a small house was next to the tree. It looked like Melody's house...was it Melody's house? The backyard was strangely familiar. It reminded him of when Hawke showed her true feelings toward Clydell. They walked to the garage of the house as Tom cried

"Ta-da!" Three other people were in there with instruments. One stuck out his...disturbingly long tongue with an evil smile on his face, another gave a face to Claude that said 'what are you doing here?', and third...Claude couldn't help it. Tears were running down his face. Claude had to bury his face with his hands.

"Is he gonna be alright?" The third person asked. It was Claude's mother. Harriet with hair covering her eyes, and a crooked, creepy smile, much like Hawke. Claude wiped his tears away as he said

"I-I'm fine...sad memories."((You know, when Tom and Harriet had Claude, he was a huge crybaby so Harriet asked "Who do we know that's a crybaby?" "Claude cried a lot." "Yeah, he had a lot of sad memories...I do miss him...well, welcome to the world, Claude."))

"Tell us about it. We've all had terrible memories." Harriet said as the one with the long tongue added

"Yes, apparently I have a son now. Can you believe that? I'm only 29."

"My brother keeps bullying me." The second one mumbled.

"And most of the world doesn't like our music. But we like each other." Tom stated with a little smile and a little blush towards Harriet.

"A-Anyway...I'm Claude."

"I'm Murdoc." the long-tongued man said with his British accent.

"The name's Renny. But you can call me Russel." Claude's eyes widened. His father was friends with Rocco's uncle. No wonder Rocco and he were such good friends.

"Noodle." Harriet said as her hand went up. Claude feared he would cry if he shook her hand so he said

"I-I'm not much of a shaker."

Harriet shrugged as Tom said

"And I'm 2D. You can call me Tom, my real name, but 2D is my stage name. Welcome Claude, to the Gorillaz."

"...How'd you come up with that name?"

He never remembered his parents ever talking about monkeys as the best thing in the world.

"Why do you think?" Murdoc asked suddenly.

"...Because...it's weird?"

"Exactly. Just like us." Murdoc said, his long tongue still sticking out.

"So...it's just a random name then..."

"Wait, honey, where'd you find this guy?" Harriet asked Tom.

"Oh, well...I had an argument with him...and then I found out he can sing." He left the part out that Claude was from a different point in time and that's good.

"Sing then!" Young Renny called out. Claude decided to sing something new otherwise Tom would think he's a one-hit wonder.

"And if the whole world is crashing down on you. Fall through space and out of time with me. Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising. Blows all the shadows far away. The fall of the whole empire is here to hold you. Rolling out and haunted 'till it sleeps."

Murdoc and Renny smiled but Harriet walked up to Claude and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Harriet then shook her head, looked into Claude's eyes, and then took her hands off his shoulders. Claude put his hand on his cheek, wanting to cry and really trying not to.

"...I suddenly fell in love with you...it's like songs are spells." Claude then remembered that song was the first song in Harriet's song/spell book. It makes someone fall in love with you. His hand still on his cheek, and trying not to cry, Claude turned to Tom and said

"Take me home. Please. You guys are...great. Really great, but I need to get home."

A silence fell but Tom nodded a little and said

"All right, mate."

"It's been nice meeting ya!"

"See you in hell!"

"...Bye...Claude." Harriet said softly. Tom took Claude back to the scrapbook and put his finger in the middle of the book. His finger ran down up and down and the glow appeared again.

"Bye Claude...it was fun." Tears were running down Claude's face again as he said with cracks in his voice

"Bye...Tom."

The glow consumed Claude and before he knew it, he was back in his little, depressed room. Tears were massively running down Claude's face and his hand was still on his cheek. After three days after Frederic's death, Claude finally opened his bedroom door and went down to his family.

"Claude!" They all cried at the same time. Darlie jumped into Claude's arms and Rocco and Melody was by his side. Melody looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She said as she was wiping Claude's tears away. Claude let go of Darlie and told them the whole story. From the argument to Harriet kissing him on the cheek. At the end of the story, Darlie was in tears thinking of her mother, Rocco was worried Claude was in his room too long and trying to comfort Darlie, and Melody said

"Well...whether it was a happy or sad moment, we must always look forward. Even if we're on melancholy hill." Claude wiped his tears away, smiled and said

"That's right."

Claude kissed his wife,

"I must sing myself out of depression."

I promise, this will all make sense when I post more mini stories about the past...but you need to know the future first~


	18. The Dream

I'll be stabbing you all with feels at Frederic's death in the next few mini stories...well, this short mini story is in Claude's pov and of course, there's lyrics from "Pirate Jet"

The Dream

Inspired by: "Pirate Jet"

So many great and horrible memories were made in this apartment...it's weird moving out. My wife, Melody, and I are moving out to live on an island(because why not?). The only people left living in the apartment are Rocco and Darlie, who will soon move out as well. Then the apartment will have a new owner(unless Hawke comes back to live in the apartment, which is very unlikely). Anyway, I pack up my things in my little room. I used to share this room with my brother...I stare at my empty brother's bed, which is starting to get dusty. I notice...a lump under the blanket of the bed. I took the dusty blanket off. A book. A notebook? It's a book I've never seen before and on the cover it said "Music". Did this belong to mother and father? And if so, why did Frederic never tell me about it? Turns out it didn't. Inside was sheet music...since I have a music talent, I can read the notes and it's very creative and different. I then flipped the page. Writing was all over.

 **This music is to prove that I'm as good of a musician as my family. I'm not that creative with lyrics, but I'm good with creating music. I keep getting fired from jobs, I hate them all, but being a musician...is fun. No wonder mom and dad were in a band. I want to follow in their footsteps and create music as a career. No doubt, my siblings would encourage me, which makes me want to make music more. Also, I was recently told that dad was still alive. In reality, I say 'No, that's not possible.', but with hope, I want to ask my dad questions about music. He can help. We could be in a band together! We could be The Gray Boys or Father and Son or something. -Frederic**

I...I was really trying hard not to cry. I tried moving on after meeting father as a teenager...but I'm still filled with anger at my father and filled with sadness at Frederic's death...I turn back to the page with all the notes, looking at the title of the work: Plastic Beach.

"Do it, Claude." Clydell whispered to me. I took the book to the moving truck, where my wife was waiting.

About a month after we moved in, I went back home to the cemetery. The sky was filled with grey clouds, but it wasn't raining. I brought my electric keyboard and set it up in front of Frederic's grave. I've practice his song for a month now, and I think I got it down, adding some lyrics. I played Frederic's song while singing

"It's all good news now. Because we left the taps. Running. For a hundred years. So drink into the drink. A plastic cup of drink. Drink with a couple of people. The plastic creating people. Still connected to the moment it began."

When I finished, I looked up at Frederic's grave and could of sworn seeing Frederic there, smiling at me. Of course, after I blinked with tears, he was gone.


	19. Frederic Flashback

Yet another Frederic mini story, though this one is more about Claude than his brother. It shows him and Melody as parents. And yes, you will get to see Jennifer and George in the future

Frederic Flashback

Inspired by: "On Melancholy Hill"

The day was peaceful. Melody was feeding George, who's about four months old now. Our seven year old daughter, Jennifer, was in the living room.

"What's up, sweetie?"

I asked as I noticed she was looking at a book.

"...Who's that daddy?" I sat next to Jennifer on the sofa and looked to see who she was pointing to. Sorrow went over me, but I didn't cry.

"That's...Frederic. My younger brother."

"How come I never met him?" She asked in her little voice. I hesitated, really trying not to cry when-

"He died, honey." Melody called out, feeding a spoonful to George.

"He has a thing in his mouth. That thing has nasty smoke come out of it...uncle Frederic looks mean." I looked closer at the picture. That was the day before Hawke was leaving for the military. Melody brought a camera and took a picture of me and my siblings. Frederic did have a cigarette in his mouth and he looked grim. But...that was Frederic.

"Your uncle was a great man, Jenn. He made sure his life was fun and he took care of his siblings like a true brother."

"I hope George doesn't turn out like that." mumbled Jennifer. I heard her, but didn't care. I was trying to hold back the tears. Clydell would slap some sense into me, but I kind of locked him away when Melody and I got married. Jenn will get to see him, but not now. Maybe when she's older.


	20. That Day

This one is Darlie's pov and she's already married to Rocco and has a son named Jason

That Day

Inspired by: Guess what? Another one.

Little ten year old Jason was looking through old scrapbooks. I smiled and messed with his short, black hair.

"Who are you lookin' at?" I asked happily.

"...I think you. And uncle Claude. Have you noticed that in some pictures, he looks scary, and in others not?" Jason probably saw my worried face because he said

"Did uncle Claude...do something...bad?"

"No! No…*sigh*I guess it's time for you to know. Uncle Claude has multiple personality disorder." My son's eyes grew wide. He is a smart kid…

"What was it like…? Knowing your brother is really someone else?"

"Well…" The flashback came into my mind immediately. I told my son as the flashback played in my head.

 _I was ten years old. My eldest brother came home sobbing, yelling our parents were dead. He wanted to shoot himself because of the loss. We succeed to not make Claude shoot himself, but he passed out. And when he woke up the next day, he was not himself. I was in my room full of boy band posters. I wasn't crying, but I was about to. Claude, or now Clydell, came in my room. His hand sticking out._

" _I'm Clydell." I shook his hand saying my name. I didn't like Clydell's reply._

" _Ew...we're gonna have to change_ _that_ _name. Anyway, I wanted to get to know my little sister. We're gonna have_ _so_ _much fun!" His smile that looked like a clown didn't help,_

" _Well, I'm gonna help the other little sister. She seems upset." Once he left, I started crying. I lost my parents and brother in the same day. But, a ray of hope came in my room._

" _Hey...are you okay?" It was Floyd, my other brother. He gave me a hug and said_

" _It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. If that creep does anything to hurt you or Harriet, so help me-"_

" _*sniff*Thanks." His warm hug made me feel better. It felt like I wasn't alone_ ((This is why Darlie **sobbed** at Frederic's death...I'm sorry if I ripped your heart in half)) _. But once he let go, things got worse. Clydell shot our neighbors and they sued us, winning the deed to our house. We had to live in an apartment. It was the only place we could afford._

"What happened next?" My eager son asked. I smiled and said

"I met your father. But seriously, uncle Claude has been trying to hide Clydell from his children. Don't ask uncle Claude about him or tell cousin Jennifer and George." Jason gave a serious nod right as my husband walked in the door from work.


	21. Clydell Gray

I don't really have anything to say about this one...you meet Dana Gray for the first time, but that's basically it

Clydell Gray

Inspired by: *eye twitch* Please...help…(it was inspired by "Tomorrow Comes Today")

Clydell locked himself in his room. Well, his and Melody's room. They were married and had two children….but Clydell just showed himself to his kids. Jennifer, the oldest, is 14 and George is seven. Clydell freaked both kids out...and he wasn't proud of that.

"...Clydell. It's okay. They're only children."

"But they should be used to me! They've seen Darlie and Hawke! They should know that I raised them!"

"We raised them. I mean, you got Hawke addicted to guns, but other than that, we did a good job."

Clydell punched the wall yelling

"NO! THEY'RE MY KIDS! THEY SHOULD BE LIKE ME!"

"Excuse me?! I married Melody! They're my children! You've just seen them now and you scared them half to death!"

Clydell kicked the wall, making Claude cried

"OW! Watch it! You've never done this before! What is wrong with you?!"

Clydell sat himself down on his bed and put his hands over his face.

"I...I'm a disappointment. I was created for 'evil'. I'm a burden."

"No, no, no! You think I would've raised Frederic, Darlie, and Hawke after father and mother's 'death'?"

"Even so, everyone didn't turn out like perfect people. Mom and dad wouldn't've wanted that."

"Father freakin' abandoned us and mother...well, it's not all your fault that our siblings weren't successful."

For the first time ever, a tear ran down Clydell's face. Claude was shocked by this.

"Claude...our siblings hate me...we lost our parent's house because of me….Hawke is addicted to guns...I try to help but fail every time...and...I-I killed Frederic."

"Why would you say that?! You know it was father's fault!"

"...I don't think you heard me...but I was singing that spell...that spell you used to kill Rocco's parents. I used that spell...on dad…and he shot..."

Claude didn't know what to say. That was possible, but it probably wasn't the truth. What is wrong with Clydell? He never acts this way. Ever. Claude decided to see if his family was okay. His wife and children were at the doorway, staring at him as if he murdered someone. A few tears were running down George's face, Clydell scared him good. Claude bent down to his son's height and said softly

"It's okay...he's gone."

George hugged his real father. Claude picked him up, still hugging him as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry if he scared you."

"...This is a huge shock...but it's okay. It's not your fault he came into your life."

"Hopefully you'll both be used to Clydell. I had to live with him..." Melody said, trying to cheer everyone up.

Clydell was locked away once again. He probably can't come out for awhile. Claude's mind was like a giant city, every "building" labeled with a memory. Clydell was walking around the city by himself until he heard

" _Yes. You're doing good. You now know how I feel_." Clydell turned to the voice. It belonged to a girl around the age of 20 with black hair and red highlights. A lot like a goth. Sorrow flew into Clydell's eyes again.

"Would you please stop haunting me?! I always think of the positive, fun side, but you had to show up and remind me...of all those...memories."

" _I'll never leave Claude's mind. Even though he never got to meet me. I died too young for my age. Committed suicide because I had nothing to live for...perhaps you could do the same._ "

"I'll never get rid of Claude and I."

" _But you said it yourself. You try to help but fail every time. I think your biggest mistake was murdering your brother._ " Before Clydell could say anything, a familiar figure came. It was Claude.

"Claude! What're you doing here?! You're supposed to drive the ship((as in, his body))!"

"I'm sleeping. And I found out this lady was hurting you. Isn't that right, Dana Gray?"

Clydell was surprised to hear the goth girl's name. She looked surprised too.

" _How do you know about me?! You've never met me!_ "

"I was just stopping by my three year old memories. Apparently, I found a journal. Father's journal when he was a boy. I couldn't understand it at the time, but looking back, it said he was abandoned by his mother: Dana Gray. No wonder father is horrible. He was abandoned by his mother at a very young age."

" _It wasn't my fault! TOM'S FATHER LEFT ME AND I HAD NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!_ "

"You could've lived for Tom. The worst mistake you ever made was abandoning your son. That's worse than convincing me with a lie."

"Ohhh, so this is also the witch who convinced you that you killed Frederic? Well guess what? How about you go visit your dead son. He's in hell. I think you'll like the place, it's your kind of style."

Dana looked like she accomplished nothing as she cried

" _I'll get you to be miserable, Claude and Clydell Gray. I'll bring you down with me some day!_ " And with that, the goth girl disappeared. Claude put his arm around Clydell.

"See ya later, grandmother!"

He called out.

"Yeah! You'll never get us, bitch!"

"You see, we're so different, but we make a good team."

Clydell smiled as the two walked around the buildings of memories.

Dana Gray, Clydell/Claude's grandmother, will returns in the future and eventually you'll get to know her whole backstory


	22. Blah

This is in Claude's pov and this mini story leads right after the mini story 'Clydell Gray'. There's a huge flashback in this one, showing when Claude met Clydell for the first time ever. And of course, there's lyrics from "Rockit"

Blah

Inspired by: "Rockit"(32,000 WORDS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!)

I woke up happily, my loving wife sleeping next to me. I stretched my arms and went to put a shirt on. I was barefoot with my pajama pants and a t-shirt that said 'All I remember is feels', yet, I was really happy. I've made Clydell, my live personality, happy. I cast the demon back to the underworld and now Clydell is back to being himself. I walked to the kitchen, which was much bigger than the apartment. I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate, waiting for one of my family members to come sleepily as I cry happily 'GOOD MORNING!' But...no one came. I was done with my cereal and no one was awake. I understand it's 9 am and summer vacation, but I suddenly felt lonely...even if I'm never alone. I didn't want to wake Melody up. Last time I did, more like Clydell did, we got a bleeding cut on our cheek. So, I went to my children's rooms. I went to my oldest child and only daughter, Jennifer's, room. I peeked inside and whispered

"Jenn?"

I could feel my heart sink as I saw what was inside. No one. Jennifer's bed was made and there wasn't a trace of anybody in her room.

"It's okay, she's probably not far. Remember, she always calls her friends this early because...her friends are early birds." Clydell said, trying to calm me down, and he was right. Every morning, Jenn would be on the couch, talking with her friends on her cell. Melody and I got her a phone for her 13th birthday, last year. Anyway, I went to the living room(which we actually have, unlike the apartment)...but Jenn wasn't there...I was about to have a panic attack that my daughter was missing, but I caught a glimpse of blonde hair outside. You can get to our backyard from our living room...and there she was. Jenn was sitting on our bench by herself, not holding her cell. She was already dressed and her short, blonde hair wasn't combed. By the tell of her eyes, she didn't sleep that much.

"Jennifer...did the Sandman get you?"

I asked with a little smile. She showed no emotion, but said

"What was it like? Gaining a multiple personality that dark…" I thought Clydell would burst out and have a conversation with my daughter...but he didn't. Surprised, I sat down next to Jenn on the bench and sighed.

"How long have you been up?"

"You didn't answer my question...and four...I woke up at four in the morning…"

"Why?"

"...I-I had a nightmare…and I'm sorry to offend you, but I had it about Clydell." I could see Clydell looking annoyed and storming out of the backyard...he didn't take over though…

"I must tell you, it was scary at first. But over time we became friends...more like brothers."

"But that's like having your worst enemy becoming your best friend...that's not possible...is it?" Of course, Jennifer is home schooled, so she doesn't have too many friends. She made some friends during camps. Other than that, she doesn't personally know much about friendship...or enemies for that matter.

"Alright, I'll tell you the whole story…"

 _I woke up...at least, I thought I did. I woke up in a weird place with buildings...where was I? Was I still in the city? Was my parents not murdered and I passed out from being worried?! My questions were soon answered by someone coming up to me. In fact...he looks like me...except he has black/blue hair and death in his eyes. He smiled evilly as I was confused and scared. I had to get back to my family...but I don't even know where I am. I was so desperate to go home, I was about to ask this guy that looks like a darker version of me, but he interrupted me by saying_

" _Blah." I gave a confused look as he slowly said_

" _My...name...is...Cly...dell...Blah." I didn't have time for this weird rubbish._

" _Where am I?!"_

" _Sorry, I...just got...here. Still learning...walk and...talk. All I...I know is...Blah." He started to speak faster every time he spoke._

" _What am I doing here?! TELL ME HOW TO GET HOME!"_

" _...I'm your live personality...ah, that's better. I can talk, blah blah blah, properly...oh great. Blah blah blah, I'm still getting used to it. Why'd your first word have to be blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?"_

" _...What do you mean by 'live personality'?"_

" _You have blah blah multiple personality disorder blah blah now. I'm now blah blah blah alive because of your, our, blah blah blah parents' murder. I'm you. You're blah blah me. Now that I'm alive blah blah blah blah, I want to man the ship. Blah blah blah, if you know what I mean." Still really confused and scared by the death in this guy's eyes, I said_

" _I don't understand…"_

" _You'll get blah blah used to it blah soon. I can blah blah blah never leave. Neither can blah blah you."_

" _I CAN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE?!"_

 _I cried, thinking of how worried my family would be._

" _This is your blah blah blah mind. In reality blah blah blah, you're sleeping. But, one of us will wake up in reality. And it's gonna blah blah blah blah blah blah...UGH! BE ME! I'LL BE THE BLAH BLAH BLAH-FUCK!" It was the first time in a long time I've heard that swear word. I was five years old...my father said it once in his room...and he wanted me to forget it...but I didn't and I told all my friends at school...that's probably why my friends' parents didn't like father. Okay, I'm not thinking about my five year old life. I'm getting out of this mess._

" _If waking up means going home, then you're wrong. It's me. My family is worried for me. They won't like a creep like you."_

 _My live personality looked offended and slightly angry until he sighed, put his thumbs in his pant pockets and said_

" _We like music...we blah blah blah love music. We're good at blah blah music." He cleared his throat and started singing. As he sung, he charged at me as I started running, wanting freedom. He sung the whole time, very creepily...but I got to admit, the lyrics were not bad._

" _I'm walking to the something. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Collapse. I'm drinking too much blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Fall out. I'm feeling really blah blah, I want to blah blah blah. Collapse. And in the end it means I blah blah blah blah blah blah. The end. I got myself together. Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Watch out. I didn't need the patience, life blah blah blah blah. Collapse. Don't you sit too close, or I'll blah blah blah blah blah. Break up. Stick it up your nose(as he sung this part, he was able to punch me in the nose, causing a bloody nose). Blah blah blah blah blah. The end." I was cornered in an alleyway, next to the strange buildings. The creepy personality had my blood on his hand, yet by the tell of his face, he wanted more. I could feel the blood drip from my nose and the color of my face turned white. I was bad at fighting, so I tried to defend myself best I could...I ended up with some bruises and, what felt like, a broken jaw. I felt numb all over as he beat me up. I was thinking of my worried family...what would they do without me? As best I could with my broken jaw, I sung to Clydell. It was the only way to make him stop...I hope._

" _I didn't mean to do it. It loved me in my head. I tried to be a charmer, but I got a bit hopeless instead. The world is very sexy. It's part of my collapse."_

 _Surprisingly, I wasn't getting beaten up anymore. In fact, the darker version of me grabbed my arm and helped me up. He walked me out of the alleyway as he said_

" _Not blah bad. You're better at blah blah music than me...blah blah blah even if we're the same person. And my name is blah blah blah blah-OH STOOOOOP PLEASE, FOR THE MOTHER OF GOD!" He paused for a moment and continued slowly._

" _Clydell...my name is...Clydell...so...I won fair and square and...HA! BEAT THAT! I'LL NEVER SAY THAT GOD FOR SAKEN WORD AGAIN!" Clydell cried into my now broken eardrums,_

" _Phew, I thought I'd have to say that freakin word for the rest of my life. Anyway, now that you're all numb, I'll be waking up." I was alarmed to hear this and even more alarmed when Clydell sat me down and put chains on my arms and around my neck._

" _What...what're you doing?!"_

 _I cried, weakly._

" _I'm meeting your family for the first time." Before I knew it, Clydell vanished. Leaving me there to rot. He was right, I would get used to it. Well, every day I wanted to see my family but...I couldn't really do anything. Clydell would be gone by day and back by night, hanging out with me._

" _So, Floyd always gives me this face like he wants to kill me, and your sisters are huge cry babies…" He would tell me what he did to my siblings. I was crushed when he lost the deed to the house and changed my siblings' names. That's probably when I gave up hope. And I guess that's what Clydell wanted because soon, he unchained me. For two years, I was chained and he let me free in my mind...but not reality. I got to explore my mind. All those strange buildings had my memories labeled on them. I got to revisit my memories as Clydell took care of my family. Of course, I tried to get back in reality when I was free from the chains...but Clydell never let me out. Unless it's an emergency. Once, I had to help a guy named Rocco. Another time was when…_

" _IT'S AN EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! GET THIS HOT GIRL TO LIKE US WITH YOUR SINGING!" I...I was in reality for the first time in a long time. A crying girl with orange hair was in front of me. To be honest, she was beautiful and I did want to help her...so I sang mother and father's happy spell. She wiped her tears away and her sparkling blue eyes stared into mine. When I finished, I got a glance...at my siblings. All three of them. When Clydell pushed me back into my mind...I started to cry. My siblings grew up over those four years...they all looked so mature, even if they're still young...I was sad I didn't get to spend those four years growing up with my siblings. Sadly, I can't go back in time and relive those four years...but eventually, Clydell agreed that we could share going into reality. I was back with my family and I got to live with them, trying to make up for the years I missed._

"...The day Clydell let me go was the day we became friends. We've gotten closer and closer as the days, weeks, months, years went by. Once I married your mother, she doesn't like Clydell as much as she loves me, so I had to lock Clydell away. He now knows how I felt for those four years. When you met Clydell for the first time yesterday, it was his first time in years that he's been in reality. I told him to try and be nice, but he refused and wanted to show who he really is. I'm sorry the two of us caused you trouble, Jenn."

My daughter hugged me and said

"*deep breath*I'm glad you're friends. I'm glad you're back in reality, dad. I love you. Both of you."

"Aww thank...Joleen?" My daughter quickly let go of me. Clydell shoved his way into reality.

"Sorry...and sorry for yesterday too...I'm Clydell." He put his hand out. Jennifer shook his hand and said

"Jennifer, or Jenn. I'm your daughter." Clydell smiled as I changed back. By the time they finished their hand shake, a small boy with orange hair ran outside and cried

"MOTHER'S MAKING PANCAKES!" Jenn jumped to her feet and rushed inside for breakfast. She must be starving if she stayed up since four in the morning. I stayed outside as my wife came out, wide awake and in a pajama robe. Her long, orange hair was in a ponytail as she snuggled up to me on the beach.

"Jenn's telling George about how Clydell isn't a bad guy." Melody kissed me on the cheek and I could feel happiness rising again. I've made my live personality, my friend, happy once again.


	23. Alone

This is actually the newest mini story;I wrote it just yesterday. This is in Hawke's pov and I decided to write more about the General(you get to know his true name and his past)

Alone

Inspired by: Not knowing that much about this character

I was 45 years old, and my adventure days were over. Claude and Melody had grown-up children and Rocco and Darlie had a son in his tweens. It was almost the end of us, the Grays. We're getting closer and closer to that point and I have something on my bucket list I must complete. The authorities have tried to look for me and my general for 20 years and still haven't found any trace of me...but they found my general, dead...I want to know more about my general before I pass away. What's his real name, what was his past like, etc. I flew back to base, which was now abandoned since the general's dead. I explored around the decaying military base. Couldn't find anything at first until I started exploring my general's office. Nothing but guns and a collection of general heads in the wars my general fought in(this is why I had a crush on him). I wandered around the smallish office and couldn't find anything. I sat down at the little office table my general would sit at. I spinned around in his swivel chair, bummed out I couldn't find anything about my creepy general. Until, I stopped spinning and actually looked at my general's desk. Underneath was a small red button. Without hesitation, I pushed it and I could hear something open behind me. I spun around and the wall was opening up, revealing a secret safe. I jumped off the swivel chair and looked at the safe. What would be the code to the safe? Actually, there was no code to the safe. I was able to open the safe, it wasn't locked, and inside was an old journal, covered in dust. I blew the dust away and saw the cover, which said

Christopher Williams's Journal

...Did this really belong to my general? That's the most ordinary name I ever heard of. Why didn't he want anyone to know a classic name like that?! I opened the journal, the pages turning yellow, and cursive writing everywhere...yet, I was able to read it.

If you're reading this, you probably want to know more about me and I approved of it, you must know about my past. My...lonesome, isolated life. It all started when father became a soldier to protect the land of the free. I was no less than five and my little brother, Joseph, was only a few months old when father left. Mother was always happy. She was trying to make us not worry.

'It's okay, your father will be home soon.' She would say at least once a day. Neither my brother or I got to know more about our father. Apparently, he was shot in the head when I was ten and Joseph was five. When mother received the news, she ran up to her room and sobbed for days. Joseph was worried sick for mother, but I shrugged and survived without her. It's a good thing I learned to survive without someone's help because after a week of father's death, mother finally came out, pale and skinny, but only came for stupid rum. I was furious at her at the choices she was making, but she was drunk and didn't care. I had to take care of Joseph by myself. It was hard going to school, getting a job, taking care of Joseph, and mother would get drunk. I'm so glad she died when I was 20. She didn't want to continue life, and she finally got what she wanted after years of pain. Anyway, I was always bullied at school. I guess it's funny to people to not have any caring parents and to have to take care of your younger sibling. At first, the threats, harassment, and harsh words did make me depressed, but I found something beautiful on my own. Sweet, beautiful guns. I bought my first gun at the age of 14 and practiced shooting outside. I got better everyday until I finally killed the bullies with my majestic weapon. Of course, I got expelled(and was about to get arrested, if I hadn't escaped in time), but I didn't care. I could simply move on to a new school, and high school was right around the corner. I actually had a good time in high school. There were no bullies, every student was mature and kind, and I had some friends here and there...what I remember most is my first love. Genievre Allen. Her golden, long hair, brown sparkling eyes, smooth light, skin...I could tell you every perfect detail about . My friend dared me to ask her out once when I was a Junior...and she agreed. I was probably the happiest man alive that day. I had a girlfriend, Joseph was actually going good in school, and so was I. Some more As in class and I could probably graduate...that's actually what I did. When I was 21(mother was already dead), I married . I knew she was an optimistic, kind, The Beatles loving girl. It's funny how she never knew I still loved guns at the time. I got into rifles, knives, and even chainsaws, I mean what the hell, why not know how to use **all** the weapons?! Hehe, I must sound like a madman to you...unless you're as crazy as I am. Yes, my(I must admit, gullible)wife didn't know I was practicing how to use weapons properly by myself in our basement. Anyway, about a year later, Joseph wanted to join the army, even though he was 17 at the time.

'But Joseph, it's like committing suicide! You know what happened to father!' I would tell him, but he would say

'I don't know what other job to take. I want to fight for our people! I want to save lives!'

'BUT I NEED TO SAVE YOURS!' My brother gave a sort of horrified look and said

'You sound like mother.'

'YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL!' I shouted as my brother marched to his death. Well, I couldn't let him do it alone, I wanted to join the army too, making sure my little brother, the one family member still alive, didn't die. , my wife, refused and said

'Christopher...I'd be so lonely…' When really, she wanted a child of her own, but I didn't know that until later.

'Genievre, I can't let my brother willingly march to his doom. He's my last family member.'

'Okay, so he's more important than your wife, your future?!' I gave a final nod, and joined the army, without looking back at my, probably sobbing, wife. In the army, we trained for battle, which was quite boring for me, seeing as I already knew how to use 65 different weapons properly by then. I had to help Joseph out, though...I should've helped him more, because he did...die in the first war we walked into...just like father...shot in the head. You couldn't believe what I was feeling. I felt it was my fault he was dead, I didn't protect him enough. I knew I would be all alone now, without any family...I felt lost and alone...and certainly angry. I murdered everyone in that war, the people on my and the opposing side. I ran away from the army, they were furious at what I've done. They spent 20 years searching for me and finally gave up((just like Hawke~)). At the start of those 'wanted, reward' years, I went back to , who was glad to see me at first...until I told her what I've done.

'...No...no, Christopher….you didn't...that's not like you.' I was still mad about Joseph's death.

'You know nothing about me, woman! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMETHING ELSE, GUNS~!' I aimed a loaded pistol at my wife, beady eyes, and my longish tongue sticking out(my father had one too)((No, the General is not related to Murdoc in any way)). was pale and scared, tears running down her face. She looked so innocent, when I knew she wasn't. She didn't love me...she didn't love anyone...so I shot her. I killed my wife. Insanity and loneliness consumed my life, not wanting to trust anyone. They could kill me at any moment...they could take my precious weapons away from me at any moment. They're all I have left...now, if you're not insane, you would think my life was over and I ended up in an insane asylum. No, actually, I ran away from authorities(like I said, for 20 years)and then decided to stop and do something useful. Some career I can actually use weapons and no one would put me in jail...and the only job was the military. There was an opening for a general. At first, I regretted taking the job, for I knew hallucinations of my brother would be floating around, but they weren't...and it was great how I could train men and women to know how to use weapons properly. If they were better than Joseph, I would let them stay. If not, I threatened to kill them if they didn't go home. I was also able to just change my name to 'The General'. I still don't trust anyone at all...they could know about my past and take my beautiful metal weapons away from me...so, I was The General, training soldiers, which soon became boring, and then a ray of hope walked into my life. One of my newest soldiers, her name is Hawke Gray. Or, Harriet Jr. Gray, if you want to be precise. This young adult was the best at guns, she could kill twenty terrorists with her eyes closed and survive. I also got to know her more...her backstory is as tragic as mine. No parents, depressed siblings, bullies at school, etc. became my number one soldier after years of knowing each other. We were both equally creepy, had a love for weapons(guns in particular), and insanity took over our lives. ...she's the only one I trust, the only one I care about today. I didn't feel alone or isolated when I was around her...you could even say that I love her...yet, she's so young. I love and care for , I don't want to break her heart…

...I was frowning at the end, but no tears fell from my face. I cried when the General said his final goodbye, the real deal. I closed the old journal and hugged it tightly as I went back home, bringing 's past with me.


	24. Surrender

Well, I had a plan for Clydell/Claude's death...remember Dana Gray? She's back and her plan to bring her grandson to hell worked...eventually(it's in Claude's pov btw)

Surrender

Inspired by: My friend wanted to know more about the future

I was sitting outside, on the sand, near the ocean. I was sitting on the island Plastic Beach, the name was in honor of Frederic(it was his first and last song he wrote). Plastic Beach is the place my wife and I grew up with our children, Jennifer and George. They're grown up right now. Jenn is an employee at a restaurant back in town and George is engaged with a lovely woman he met while skiing for the first time. My wife, Melody...she passed away. Had a stroke at the age of 82...that was two years. Today, I'm 85 years old and all alone on Plastic Beach. I don't even know why I'm still going on, I've completed my life successfully. Had an amazing childhood, raised my siblings, got married with a beautiful, kind woman, raised my own children successfully, what else is there to live for? I mean-

" _Hello Clydell and Claude Gray._ " Wait...how'd I get into my mind?

" _You fell asleep, elderly love to take naps. Anyway, I'm here so you can feel my pain._ "

"Dana, we went over this. No means no."

" _Aw, come on! You said it yourself. 'What else is there to live for?' Come with me, your grandmother...it's your destiny to come with me, you're needed!_ "

"Don't Claude! Think of Jennifer, George, Darlie, and Hawke!"

" _Or you can think of Melody. Her death was tragic to you...you can see her on the other side, still be with her! Someone else is waiting for you up there too. Your dear brother, Floyd. He misses you and his sisters._ " I didn't know what to do...I do terribly miss my wife and brother...but what about my children and sisters?

"...Clydell?"

"...I don't know, man….we have lived our lives already...what more is there to do? But then Jenn and Hawke…" Clydell trailed off as Dana said

" _Come on, I know you're both smart. There's an obvious answer. Plus, you'll get to know more about your family past if you come with me. Meet the man who ruined my life._ " Dana gave an annoyed look just thinking of him and...I guess we don't have a choice...I gave a nod towards Clydell and he gave a small nod back, sorrow in his eyes instead of death.

"Alright Dana…"

Our grandmother smiled as I woke up. I got up and headed inside towards the kitchen...I held the sharpest knife in the house in my shaking hands.

"Hey, Claude...I just want to say thank you. I don't know what I what've done without you in my life…"

"You too. It's been fun."

I could see Clydell smiling at the verge of tears as I stabbed myself in the heart. There was pain at first, but it ended quickly. I was now with Melody and Floyd, happy.


	25. Cyborg Harriet

This is the farthest you'll get into the future. This is in George's pov, who's Claude son. He's married and has a son, that's how far we are into the future...yet George gets to find a bit about the past...

Cyborg Harriet

Inspired by: "Stylo"

"Daddy! Look at that old building!" My four year old son cried. I turned to what he was talking about. My heart sunk.

"Honey, get Toby(the son)home. I'll be back." I said to my wife.

"O-okay. See ya at home."

"Bye daddy!" My wife and son left as I entered the old building. My father used to tell me about this place when he showed me that he had multiple personality disorder. Could this really be the place my father was talking about? The door creaked open. It was pitch black. I put my iphone on flashlight and eventually found a light switch. When I flicked it on, a skeleton and three guns were on the floor. The story was true. The skeleton is my grandfather. He was shot in the head by either my kind aunt or uncle I didn't get to meet. I looked closely at the decaying skeleton until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A person. No, a woman. No, a robot woman. She looks like a young version of my crazy-gun-obsessed-aunt. I walked up to the female robot and blew. Dust was all over her. After getting the dust off, I got onto my Control Robot app on my phone. I turned on the app and the eyes turned on. They were dead as Clydell's. She tilted her head, looking at the skeleton and then said in a robotic-ish voice

"What do you want?"

"Well...I'd like to know who you are." The robot blinked and then flashed images with her eyes. I turned off the lights and stared at the wall. The robot was showing me a video. A man around the age of 30 was staring at me with a smile.

"You're finally done. How do you feel, Harriet?"

"You...you shot me." said a robotic voice.

"No I didn't! Why would I do that to my sweet wife?"

"You murdered me and my love."

"That was real Harriet."

"WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?!" The screen jumped on the man. Robot hands were strangling him. The man then smacked the screen and the screen went black. The room was pitch black again.

"*sigh*Let's start all over again." The man from the screen said. I turned the lights on and then turned towards the robot. She tilted her head.

"So...your name is Harriet."

"I am Cyborg Harriet. Wife of Tom Gray." I jumped a little when she said 'Gray'. The story is 100% true.

"I am George Gray. Son of Claude Gray." The robot's head tilted to the left with some sparks flying.

"C-Claude...Gray…?...M-My...son…"

"Well he's not your son. You're a robot of Claude's mother."

"N-No!" Suddenly the robot's head opened on the top. Inside was a brain.

"Ew…"

"I am Harriet Gray! Noodle is my nickname! My husband Tom went crazy and my children...m-my children...they're….a-alright?" The head closed as I replied a little awkwardly

"Again, I am George Gray, Claude's son at age 43 now. My father...is no longer around." The robot twitched and said

"Kill me. Please-"

"No, no! Claude grew up to be a great man! He got a wife and took care of two children successfully." I left the part out of Clydell. I don't know how she would feel about that.

"What about my other children?"

"Oh...um…" I thought of uncle Frederic...there's aunt Darlie.

"Well Dar-Dawn got married and had a son."

"And Floyd? My beautiful daughter Harriet Jr?!" Aunt Hawke was the last of the siblings alive today and she still had guns with her. I didn't say anything. A few tears ran down the robot's face.

"Um, aren't you gonna break-"

"It's all my fault. My children were parentless because of me. Even if they had great lives, I still failed as a parent. All because I wanted to be young again!...Run George, my grandson. Tell your siblings and cousin about me. INITIATING SELF DESTRUCT!"

"Whoa! What're you doing?!"

"Everyone dies. It's my turn to-10...9…" Without thinking, I ran out of the building and a few seconds later, the old building was gone into flames.

"Goodbye...grandmother. I shall do your final wish." I called my older sister, Jennifer and my cousin Jason. They now know the story of their grandmother.


	26. The Beginning of It All

Now that you know the future, you can finally learn about the past. This mini story is literally the beginning of the Gorillaz. It's in 2D(or Tom)'s pov, back when he was a happy blue-haired teenager...and unlike the Grays(who live in New York)this story takes places in Britain, so everyone has a British accent

The Beginning of It All

Inspired by: Hawke's question(...long story)

It was the beginning of highschool. The start of adulthood and growing up. I felt like I wasn't ready. What if I don't fit in? What if I get horrible grades? I wouldn't be able to get a good job and get money for my alleyway boys and I.

"Don't worry, mate, you'll be fine." Murdoc says. I was abandoned by my mum, at least, that's what Murdoc tells me. Ever since then, he and the other alleway boys have taken care of me. I didn't take middle or elementary school because no one told me there was such a thing as school. When I learned about it, I wanted to go really badly and get a good education. All the alleway boys helped with money to get me to go school. If I blow this...life would be over for all of us. Anyway, Murdoc is taking me to my first day of school ever with his rusting truck. He drops me off by smiling, his long tongue sticking out.

"I'll see you later, son." And he drove away, some teenagers already staring at me. I tried to comb my blue hair today, to impress the other students, but I don't think it impresses them. I think Murdoc made it worse...somehow. I was taught that long tongues mean a good thing. Anyway, I entered the huge building. It wasn't like a mansion, but the building's expensive compared to the place I live in. It's mostly lots of hallways with doors everywhere. I look at the letter I got from the school. It has my schedule on it. First class is math. Okay….I wasn't taught that much in math...I just hope I don't get called on. I enter a room that says '314 Math'. It was like the class was already there, except no one was in their seats. They were all crowded around something. I wanted to see what everyone was staring at as I heard.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"SINCE WE'RE BROTHERS, THAT MEANS YOU'RE A BITCH TOO!" Two black teenagers were yelling at each other. I could hear some students chanting 'fight! fight! fight!'. Wow, this is just like home. There's always someone fighting every day. Once, Murdoc fought me because he was drunk and he thought I stole his tree girlfriend(it was funny until I got a bloody nose). I heard the door open behind me. A ghastly looking old lady was there and she cried

"BREAK IT UP! DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU! YOU KNOW BETTER, SKIE!" The two angry teenagers went out the room, giving cold glares to each other. The lady ordered everyone to sit down. I took a seat in a back corner where she wouldn't call on me. But something caught my eye when I looked outside. There was a whole class out there, and it looked like they were collecting pinecones for some reason...but there was one girl...she had long brown hair in her eyes, she wore jeans with a hoodie that had a skull on it, and she was under a tree, alone, not doing anything. A man with glasses went up to her and started talking to her, but she stormed off and-

" -"

"24!" I cried, startled. Some other students laughed quietly as the lady said

"No, I just want you to pay attention." Embarrassed, I said

"Oh...sorry." After class, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I wasn't knocked out, but I cried

"OW!" I turned around to see what caused this pain, and saw a boy with a book. He had flaming, red, spiky hair, freckles, and an evil grin. Two other teenagers were behind him.

"Oh, now you're paying attention. Took you long enough." The two guys behind him started laughing as I could feel my face redden.

"It was just one mistake!"

"Well, here at school, if you make a mistake, you have a bad reputation. It's the rule." I decided to ignore him and head to my next class, which was Social Studies. As I entered, I noticed one of the black boys that were fighting was sitting near the window, staring outside. There was an empty chair next to him so I sat myself down and said

"Hi. I'm Tom."

"Renny." He mumbled angrily. He was still staring outside. I did want to know what that fight was about...but I also know he won't like me bringing up the subject. Yet, there's five minutes until class starts…

"So, my last class was math-" I could see him twitch, but I continued on

"It reminded me of home." Renny straightened up, glaring at me,

"There's fights in your family too?" He asked.

"Yeah...you see...I grew up with alleway boys. I never got to meet my parents. One of the boys says I was abandoned with a tag that said 'Tom Gray' on it...I must be boring you. Sorry."

"No...it's okay." Renny turned around, looking right at me. He was bald, and had beaming brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear you never met your parents. That must be tough."

"Growing up with alleway boys isn't that bad...if it's okay to ask...what happened back there?" Renny looked out the window again, but he was talking.

"My brother and I fight all the time. He always starts it. He always makes fun of me and says he's better than me. I've tried to ignore him all my life...but it doesn't work. Ever. And people say twins are supposed to be close to each other." I was surprised to hear that they were twins. There are two alleway boys that are twins, and they do everything together. The bell then rang and class started with a bang. Literally. Another thing hit my head, and I wanted to cry in pain, but I also didn't want to disrupt the class. I saw a rock behind my chair(how am I not bleeding?)and a familiar looking boy with an evil grin was pointing to the front of the room.

"Are you okay?" Renny whispered.

"Yes. Ugh, the nerve of some people."

"That's Monty Rigsby. We went to middle school together. Make one turn, and he'll bully you for it."

"You see, I wasn't paying attention-"

" ! Pay attention please!" The teacher called out. The whole class was looking at me and I could see Monty's evil grin grow wider.

"Pain in the ass, that kid." Renny whispered. Class was soon over once again and I was prepared to be hit in the back of the head. What I didn't know, was I was gonna be hit in the face. By a fist. And get a bloody nose.

"This is what happens when you don't pay attention." Monty said as he laughed away to his next class. I had to go to the nurse's office, furious. Why does he always pick on me?! Once I got out of the nurse's office, it was already lunch. There is no lunch room, you can eat anywhere. I got lunch with Renny as he asked

"So...where do you want to sit?" The hallways were filled with teenagers and we didn't find a place to sit until we got outside. There were still teenagers, but as many as the hallways. I wanted to sit in the warm sun, until I noticed something in the corner of my eye once again. She was under that exact tree again, eating lunch by herself. She looked lonely so I said

"Let's go and sit with her. She looks lonely." Right when she noticed we were coming, she got up and was about to leave but

"Wait! Don't leave. We don't want you to be lonely." You could tell she was debating whether to stay or not, but before she could decide, we were sitting next to her.

"So, I'm Tom. This is Renny. I saw you while I was in math class. Is this tree special to you or…?" She didn't talk. You couldn't tell what she was feeling because of her hair in her eyes. She looked grim though...if she is, I think I know what's up.

"...Did someone you love die?" I could see her twitch, like Renny, but she still showed no emotion,

"I don't really know how you feel...but I never got to meet my parents. They abandoned me at a young age. I grew up with alleway boys. I didn't get into school until now. I'd love to have a normal life...but things just didn't turn out they way it should've." Renny was listening to my story too, sorrow flashing in his eyes. The girl then turned towards me and said

"I'm Harriet. My father died. My life was normal until he passed away...but you never had normal in your life at all…" Renny suddenly then told his story about his brother, but telling us that his story is nothing compared to the two of ours. The rest of lunch, we got to know more about each other. Harriet actually really loves music...Renny said he loved playing the trumpet...music was something I was taught to love. Murdoc had a piano and I would play it every day. He also would sing me a different song every day of my life, whether drunk or not. I loved every song he sung, whether a song the whole world knew or a song he made up. I'm glad the three of us found something we had in common until

"Wow. Music. That's so pathetic." Monty was in front of us and Renny looked angrier than usually. I then realized his brother was behind Monty, smirking.

"And making friends with the shy girl. Way to go, ." The two boys behind Monty laughed as he added an insult to each of us,

"If you keep growing your hair, you can be a bearded lady as your career." He said to Harriet,

"You're so pathetic, Renny." Which didn't make sense to Harriet or I, but you could tell Renny wanted to punch Monty and his brother in the face,

"And you. Tom, was that the name? No wonder your parents abandoned you-" But Monty couldn't finish his insult, a fist hit his face. And not just any fist, Harriet's fist. The boys laughing at Monty's insults were frightened and ran away, leaving Monty with his bloody nose.

"The future is coming on and you're useless in it." Harriet said as the bell rang and she left. Monty looked stunned. Renny and I left too, we couldn't watch the blood drip from Monty's nose anymore. We wanted to find Harriet, but she was in the huge crowd of teenagers, so we just decided to head to our next class(which we sadly didn't have together). Though, Renny's brother was in my class. I didn't bother talking with him, being friends with both of them won't help...yet, Renny's brother was staring out the window for most of the class...anyway, nothing happened until the end of school. The final bell rang and the giant crowd of teenagers filled the hallways. It was luck that I found both Renny and Harriet as we walked out of the school.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Harriet asked.

"Luckily, I wasn't called on to answer a question all day."

"Yeah, but you probably will in the future. You'll be ready, though." Renny said happily. The three of us just hanged outside of the school until Renny's brother came out, not looking at us, saying

"Come on, mom and dad will be pissed if we're late." Renny rolled his eyes and left with his brother. It was just me and Harriet, talking about music until there was a loud honk.

"Oh, my mother's here. I'll see you tomorrow, Tom!" Harriet said as she went to the clean, expensive-looking car. It took 30 minutes after Harriet left when Murdoc arrived.

"Sorry I was late, had to drop some boys off." Murdoc was the only one who knew to drive, being the oldest out of all the alleway boys,

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"I made friends. There's Renny, a black who fights with his twin brother everyday-"

"That's a first."

"And Harriet who recently lost her father."

"Man, ever since you were little, you've been friends with misfits. Here, help me…" Murdoc wanted a lit cigarette and seeing he was driving, I did it for him, including putting the lit cigarette in Murdoc's mouth. The whole car trip, I was thinking of how everyone loved music. Murdoc, Renny, Harriet, and myself are the ones I know who love music the most. When Murdoc parked the car in our alleway, the most brilliant idea came to me.

"Murdoc...what if we form a band?"

"What, really? That would be awesome." His dead eyes filled with excitement hearing my idea.

"It could be me, you, Renny, and Harriet."

"Okay, but what do they play? I could be...bass, and you're good at singing-"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, I've heard you sing. You just need some practice. As for the other two, what will they do?" I remember Renny telling me that he loves trumpet, but Harriet never said what she could do,

"Call them. Get them to come here. We'll have our first band rehearsal!"

"But...this is just an idea, Murdoc!"

"And it's a bloody good one, too! You have their phone numbers?" I actually did. Before we all left, we handed each other our phone numbers(sorry I didn't tell you until now). I called Renny and Harriet and asked if they could come over tonight. Renny said yes, but he had to come back before eight and same with Harriet. Soon, the two were in the alleway. I showed them to our only house, which was tiny as an apartment. It was Murdoc's house and most of the alleway boys lived in the cramped house. The three of us went inside, seeing Murdoc sitting at his kitchen table. Both Renny and Harriet looked disgusted, probably because of the smell of alcohol in the house. I was used to it by now. Anyway, we sat next to Murdoc as I said

"Guys, this is Murdoc. He basically took care of me. And the four of us are gonna start a band." Both of my friends' faces lit up when I said that. Music brings the four of us happiness which is why we should be a band.

"Okay, but what will our band name be?" Harriet asked. I was about to suggest to brainstorm, but Murdoc immediately said

"Gorillaz will be our name." The three of us looked puzzled as we asked

"Why?"

"All four of us are misfits and random. What's a name that's random? Gorillaz. What's a name that's different than humans because we're misfits? Gorillaz." My friends actually agreed with this strange name. I said yes too, since everyone else was agreeing.

"Alright, we got our name down. Now it's time to write songs."

"So, bass, voice, you?" Murdoc was pointing at himself, me, and then Renny.

"I can play trumpet. And if that doesn't work, then the drums."

"Drums, …?" Murdoc was now pointing at Harriet.

"Well, I can sing...but if that's already taken, there's guitar."

"And guitar. Great! Tom, start writing a song since you're singing. We'll come up with the notes when you're done."

"Wha-Okay, I can't write lyrics on my own."

"Sure you can, I've seen you make up spectacular songs."

"I still want help."

"Think of a great memory." Harriet suggested. A great memory...hmm...today, when Harriet punched Monty in the face, and saying...I got it!

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I've got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long, the future is coming on((which is actually the spell to make someone agree, but the Gorillaz didn't know that at the time))." My three friends applauded at the lyrics I made up.

"A rap would go perfectly after those lyrics." Murdoc stated as Renny volunteered to rap. When it was eight, my friends already got half of the notes for the song and we decided to come to Murdoc's house every night, 6-8 pm, creating and soon playing music. I said goodbye to Renny and Harriet, knowing that this was the start of a beautiful life.((The band get nicknames since they're random(2D, Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc...because his name is already random). Then 2D dated Paula for two years, broke up, fell in love with Noodle, married Noodle, had four kids, and then life went horrible))


	27. Some Kind of Nature

Alright, you get to know more about Noodle(or Harriet)in this mini story. She wants to find out with her father is actually dead. This is in Noodle's pov and reminder: Renny is Russel, 2D is Tom, and Murdoc is Murdoc. BRITISH ACCENTS ALL AROUND~ And of course, there's lyrics from "Some Kind of Nature"

Some Kind of Nature

Inspired by: HALP

The band was together and we recorded our twenty-fifth song. As celebration, Murdoc brought everyone to his house for some wine and beer(yet, I don't drink, I don't think teenagers should drink in the first place). Murdoc was trying to get drunk, Russel was encouraging him, and 2D only had one drink, knowing that it would bother me. 2D and I have been together for a few weeks now. I'm gonna try and get him to meet my mom. But…

"So, 2D, you're parents really abandoned you?"

"Oh, well...yeah, they did."

"That's horrible! What kind of parents would do that?!"

"I would!" Murdoc called out.

"The drinking is talking...right?"

"No, mate. I'm gonna have a son in about six months. I'll have to abandon him…." Murdoc was now chugging the poison, Russel chanting.

"Why are you encouraging him?" 2D asked Russel.

"Because when he's drunk I can punch him in the face and he won't care." Murdoc didn't hear over him drinking.

"All that time without a mom and dad...?"

"Well, I grew up with Murdoc and others. Guys that lived on the street. Murdoc is like an older brother to me. And I'm happy with that." We both looked at Murdoc and he cried out

"HAIL HYDRA((HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS XD))!" And Russel punched him in the face without Murdoc being angry.

"So, 2D, I guess you won't show me your parents, but I'll need to show you my mom. She needs to know about you."

"Oh...I-I don't know. Parents...I'm not good around parents."

"It's just my mom."

"What happened to your dad, again?" Russel asked, sitting next to us. Murdoc joined too, but fell asleep on Russel's shoulder. Russel didn't punch him, which was kind of sweet.

"Well...he died. I was only five." Sorrow flew over me and I think Russel and 2D saw.

"I'd love to meet your mom, Noodle. So...how'd your parents meet?" 2D asked, trying to cheer me up.

"It's a long story...and it's 10 pm...but who cares, I'll tell it. My father was into music. A lot. Just like me. He would go to the forest and sing songs while playing on his guitar. And one day, while he was playing, he saw 'heaven'. At least, that's how my dad described my mom. That's basically how they met. They both were really into music. They had me and then...he died. Gone. My mom and I were so depressed the years he wasn't by our side.*sigh*" 2D looked like he was panicking.

"Um...tell a happy story about your parents." I knew 2D was just trying to keep my spirits up, and my dad has been dead for over ten years now, so I'm not that sad, but I'm not that happy either. I gave a crooked smile and said

"You'll have to ask my mom that question." 2D shuddered at the thought and Murdoc woke up.

"THEY'RE NOT TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" He shouted and then fell asleep on Russel's shoulder again. So, at 11 pm, everyone went home. Russel and I had to go home since we had worried parents. I saw my mom reading a book.

"Hi, mom. Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's fine. Just go and get ready for sleep. You have school tomorrow." Yet, I didn't move. Murdoc's words were in my mind. 'They're not telling the truth'...was Murdoc drunk or…

"Mom? What really happened when dad...died?"

"He was a singer and we met at one of his concerts-"

"No. The truth." My mom stared into my eyes, closed her book, and said

"Okay. I guess you're old enough. The part we told you about the concert is true. We wrote music together, got married, had you, and then when you were five...I was worried sick. I didn't know where my husband was. You were asleep at the time and he was missing...I looked everywhere until I was in front of the forest. The same forest your father played his concerts. I looked around yelling his name...and I heard whispers around me. 'Some kind of nature, some kind of soul' it would say. Some kind of whatever...and the louder the whispers got...the more I could see...you really want to know?" I nodded, seeing the fear in my mom's eyes.

"Blood. His body. His bloody body." My mom's face was now pale and tears were running down her face,

"He was dead and his whispers were all around me! I didn't know if I was going mad or what, but I had to get out of there!" I put my arm around her shoulder. I shudder at the thought of my dead dad.

"But how...and why…?"

"I-I don't know. He…" My mom didn't continue and I didn't want to either. We comforted one another until I went to my room. My dad was...murdered…? And he was whispering our song in mom's ears...I need to find the corpse and find out if she's telling the truth.

The Next Day

It was right after school. 2D, Russel, and Murdoc was with me and we were all headed towards the forest.

"What are we doing here?"

"Finding my dad's corpse."

"ALL RIGHT! FIND THE DEAD BODY! MY FAVORITE GAME!" Murdoc yelled.

"Well, he is a satanist." 2D mumbled to me. Anyway, we entered the forest and I stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" 2D asked.

 _Some kind of nature_

 _Some kind of soul_

 _Some kind of mixture_

 _Some kind of gold_

 _Some kind of majesty_

 _Some chemical load_

...Our...our song. My dad and I would sing this together...we made this song together...I looked at all my friends to see if this was some joke, but no one was singing. In fact, everyone looked concern for me.

"I-I'm okay." We continued forward, my dad singing in my ears. The song soon got louder until...mom's story was right. I could feel my face flush. My...dead dad...with rotten blood was on the ground...I could feel tears starting to fall from my face. 2D hugged me.

"How….why…." But I realised something. The more 2D hugged me, the more the song in my ears died down. Instead, the twenty-five Gorillaz songs we've recorded so far played in my ears. My tears stopped falling and I let go of 2D.

"Thank you." I said softly. I looked at my dad's corpse once more and said

"Goodbye...dad."

"Some kind of nature." Murdoc said slowly. I was startled by what he said.

"Comes from one within us." Russel joined in and 2D followed

"Oh, Lord, forgive me." The band was singing a song to my father…

"It's got to come and find us, all we are...is dust." I concluded.

"Hey, that's a good song." Russel said. The Gorillaz then went out of the forest, to the garage, to make their new song: "Some Kind of Nature".


	28. Happiness

I realized you never got to see the Gray family back when they were whole and happy. So, this will be in Tom's pov and British accents all around(I mean, Frederic, Darlie, and Hawke doesn't have one. Claude did for awhile, but the more time he lived without his parents and in New York, the more he lost his accent)

Happiness

Inspired by: Idk*shrugs* _ **42,029...SERIOUSLY?!**_

I had a happy life. Four beautiful, wonderful children, one loving, beautiful wife...why can't I deserve a happy life? I'll tell back when it was all wonderful. My oldest son, Claude, was in highschool, just started his second year. He has As in all his classes so far and he was ready for college, ready for life. Harriet and I were so proud of him. My second son, Floyd, was 12, in 6th grade, last year of elementary school. He's has Bs and Cs, not as good as Claude, but Harriet and I still love him and try to get him ready for life. My oldest daughter, Dawn, is only nine, started 4th grade. She's very optimistic kid...and then my youngest daughter, Harriet Jr., or I call her Junior, is only four, in her second year of preschool. Very bright, she is. She gets along with the other toddlers...anyway, I had a job as a regular businessman. My wife, Harriet, is thinking of getting a job when Junior starts Kindergarten. It's hard raising four kids, but somehow, we're able to do it. Well...one day, I was at work, typing up an email for an employee, when the one next to my cubicle came up to me.

"Eh, Tom, I didn't know you were part of a band!" I immediately stopped typing. I didn't look at him, but said

"Yes, and we broke up. End of story."

"...You know, I used to be a bassist back in the day." I never wanted to hear the word 'bassist' ever again, but here we are.

"Yeah, Paul, you think you could shut up about the past and let me work."

"Well, geez, if you're gonna have that attitude, it's just that…*sigh*Mark and I miss the past...we really loved music back then and we still do...perhaps we could…" Mark is Paul's husband, he's all Paul talks about, really.

"No, Paul...I'd rather not go back in the music business…" I turned my swivel chair around, facing Paul. His grey hair wasn't thick, yet nice and smooth, and he was starting to grow a beard. Hope was in his eyes, but slowly dying away.

"What about Harriet? She was in the band too, wasn't she?" Flashbacks of all the happy moments of the Gorillaz crowded my mind and then I thought that it was over. It was all over.

"Yes, she was-"

"You think you could ask her if she could come and play with us?" I've never seen so much plead in someone's eyes before...well, maybe I have in my children's eyes for candy or toys.

"...I-I don't know with four kids and all...but, I'll ask her." Paul gave a small, hopefully smile, and said

"Thanks mate. I'll stop bothering you now." Paul left my cubicle as I went back to work. It wasn't long before my office phone ran. Better not be my boss…

"'Ello?"

"Tom, honey-"

"Harriet! What's up?"

"Um, I need to go to the store, grab some quick groceries, but Claude gets out of school soon...you think you could….?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!"

"Okay, thanks. Love you!" I was about to tell my wife about Paul and Mark wanting to play music, but she hung up quickly. She must really be in a hurry. So, I finished up my email and then left my cubicle, Paul calling out

"See you tomorrow, Tom!"

"See ya, Paul!" I went to my black chevy impala((because Supernatural xD)). I drove to my son's high school, which actually wasn't far from work. By the time I parked in the parking lot, there was five minutes until his bell rang. So, I was sitting by myself. I had an urge to call my wife and just chat with her for five minutes, but I knew she was busy...what was she buying at the store? Did Frederic or Junior leave a list of cookies or whatever? Was it an emergency? What if-

"Hi, father!" My oldest son, Claude was standing there, happily smiling at me. He had to crouch down to see me face to face. That boy is as tall as me and the doctors say he's still growing. He'll be a giant when he's my age…((both the real and this 2D is 6'2" and Claude is 6'4", same height as Jared Padalecki~))

"How come mother's not picking me up?"

"Uh, errands. Emergency errands."

"Fair enough." Claude said as he walked to the right side of the car, to the passenger's seat. Back in England, the wheel is on the right side of the car, not the left. I'm used to it by now, after 15 years, yet it still bothers me sometimes.

"So, how was work?" Claude asked sophisticatedly as I drove out of the parking lot, heading home.

"Good...good...how about you and school?" I wasn't listening to Claude, I was thinking about Paul wanting to play with Harriet which lead to the Gorillaz which lead to horrible flashbacks-

"Father, are you okay?" My son asked, a little worried,

"You look nervous."

"I'm fine, it's okay. Just...flashbacks…"

"Mother's told me you had a hard time back then...I'm sorry, father, I shouldn't even be bringing this up." Claude is so loyal and polite, I had to say

"No, really, it's alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Claude. Worry about your future, not my past. You'll be graduating in two years! Maybe even sooner, seeing how your grades and GPA are!" My son's face lit up as I parked my car in front of our house. We certainly own a big house...it's not considered a mansion, but it's good enough for two adults, one young adult, and three children to live in. I mean, it's bigger than Murdoc's...apartment…*sigh*my son got out of my black chevy impala car, got his backpack over his shoulder, and rushed inside the house. I slowly followed him...god, Murdoc, why?! As I walked inside the giant house, I went to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water, and drank to refresh myself. Trying to think of something else...anything…

"So, Claude, Floyd and Dawn walk home together, right?"

"Yes, father. Their elementary school isn't far from here." Claude called from his room, probably studying.

"And then Junior…"

"You'll have to pick her up if mother isn't home yet. The toddlers get out at 3:30, about an hour from now." An hour of flashbacks...no, there must be something I can do to distract myself...work, perhaps? I thought if I had anything to finish...no, nothing until get an email back...I then had a flashback of not to long ago when I got a phone call from an insane asylum, telling me that my ex-girlfriend, Paula Cracker, was insane. I felt sorry for her, she was amazing...no, no, I don't want to relive those horrible moments! I marched upstairs to my son's room. He was lying on his bed with a book...but not just any book, Harriet and my spell book.

"Son...how'd you get that book?" Claude looked up at me happily and said

"Mother gave it to me. She wanted me to learn them, your spells." I then had a flashback of Harriet kissing my old friend Claude because he sung a spell((SO THAT MEANS CLAUDE REALLY WENT BACK IN TIME SO WHERE'D 2D GET THE MAGIC NOTEBOOK?!))...that was the day we found out songs can be spells. I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead, rubbing it.

"...Father, do you need to lie down?" I look at my worried son and said

"No...no, I just need to stop thinking...I'm gonna go pick Junior up, even if it's early."

"What if mother comes back in the next hour?" I paused.

"Your mother wouldn't mind if I picked her daughter up. One less thing to worry about...and I need to do something…"

"...Alright. See you later, father!" My son called out as he continued reading the spell book, mumbling to himself. I guess it is good for Claude to know music...Harriet and my music. It wouldn't hurt...would it? What if Claude has a life like mine…? No...that wouldn't happen...I won't make it happen.

I'm parked out in front of Junior's preschool, waiting for an army of toddlers to come out. At least...that's how preschoolers are released, right? I've never been to preschool so...flashbacks of living my childhood with a drunk idiot crowded my head. They didn't vanish until there a knock on the door. I looked out the car window, but didn't see anybody until I looked down. Little Junior with her tiny backpack and hopefully brown eyes was standing there, giving me a warm smile((just...let this sink in...this is the nine year old who's addicted to guns and kills more than 150 people in her lifetime...man, this is like an anime!)). I smiled back and opened the door.

"Hey, Junior!"

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She had to run some errands. Come on, let's go home. Your siblings are waiting for you." Junior climbed over my lap to the back seat. I closed the car door, buckled up, and Junior's little four-year-old voice said

"But, daddy, Floyd will pull my hair. It hurts when he does that!"

"Well, Claude and Dawn are waiting for you."

"...Okay! Claude always gives me piggyback rides and Dawn plays tea parties with me!" I could see Junior's smiling face in my mirror. I had to smile back. Soon, the two of us were at home...but Harriet's car wasn't there. Junior got of the car and rushed inside, just like Claude, but this time I rushed inside as well. I rushed to our home phone and I just got a glance of Floyd pulling Dawn's hair.

"FLOYD! Stop hurting your sisters!" I cried as I picked up the phone and called Harriet's cell.

"Who you callin', dad?" Floyd asked with a hurt Dawn next to him. I didn't answer, I just wanted to hear Harriet's voice...and she didn't pick up. I started getting worried. Harriet should be back by now, it's been an hour!

"Floyd, Dawn, do either of you know where your mother is?!" I asked, terrified. They both answered no...I wanted to run around town and try and find her...but then I saw my children's worried faces for how terrified I probably looked. I tried calming down...my job was to take care of my children, it's what Harriet wanted...and I'm not doing a very good job.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine, really….Dawn, Junior, go play...Floyd...do anything but hurt your sisters. Please." The three left, following my orders.

It was midnight. Midnight. All four of my children were fast asleep, but I was sitting on the couch, still in my work suit. Harriet was still not back yet. I had to call the police, or-wait!...Is that the front door? I rushed to the front door and there stood my wife wearing her purple coat and groceries in her hands.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN((actual Murdoc line xD))?!"

"Ssh! Sshh! Our children are sleeping, don't yell! I went grocery shopping!"

"For half of the day?!" I asked, furious, not yelling as loud as before.

"I...I meet an old friend. Went to her house until I realized it was midnight…" Harriet went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. I rushed up to her and kissed her, even if she was surprised.

"I missed you. Don't be late ever again, you hear me?" I said in a soft tone. My wife gave a small smile, kissed me on the cheek and said

"I won't."

One Year Later

Turns out Harriet was lying all this time. Just yesterday, I found out Harriet was having an affair with some guy. She continued coming back super late, giving a different excuse every time, when really she was at some guy's house, making out. You didn't know how furious I was. We yelled at each other so the whole neighborhood could hear. Our children just gave worried looks, not interfering. Today, Saturday, I didn't have work, so I didn't have an excuse to get out of the same as Harriet. Or maybe I could lie, JUST LIKE HARRIET!

"Father! Mother! Before you ignore each other anymore, I have something to say to both of you." Harriet had a laundry basket on her hips and I was sitting on the couch, probably looking furious.

"Today, November 1st, is your 16th anniversary. You need to celebrate!"

"By divorcing!" I cried, standing up.

"FATHER! PLEASE, DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Claude cried, actual tears starting to run down his face,

"Don't fight...we can't watch anymore…" Floyd, Dawn, and Junior peaked their heads in, all looking sorrow. Harriet kissed Claude on the cheek and said

"Okay...we won't fight if you won't cry…" I could see her blush a little bit and I knew she was thinking of our crybaby friend. That made me even angrier, but I didn't want my oldest son to cry anymore…

"*takes deep breath*I want you both to go out on a date or something. I'll watch Floyd, Dawn, and Harriet." Harriet and I glanced at each others and then looked back at our four children. What would they do if we got divorced? Would their lives be worse with one parent taken away from them?

"...Fine. I'll get reservations." I mumbled as I walked to the home phone.

That night, I wore a regular suit and Harriet was in a short, purple dress with matching purple earrings, her short dark brown hair looking the same as always...though, she was taller than I remembered her...oh, she has matching purple high heels on.

"Have a fun date!"

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

"Bye dad~! Bye mom~!"

"Come back soon, mommy and daddy!"((Can you guess who's saying what?)) I heard my children call out. We walked to my black chevy impala and drove to the restaurant. Neither of us talked the whole car trip. I just kept thinking of Harriet making out with another man when she already has a husband and four children! Anyway, we got ourselves a table and looked at our menus. We still didn't say anything...yet, I thought of Claude.

"I can't believe we're doing this for our son."

"Our loyal, kind, sensitive son that we'd do anything for because we love him. At least, I love him."

"You only love him because he reminds you of our old friend Claude." I said with clutch teeth.

"Oh really?! Then why do I love Floyd, Dawn, and Junior?! Because they're also my children!" The waiter then came and handed us our food awkwardly. We ate silently and left to my black chevy impala as I asked silently

"Harriet...I was having such a great life...why'd you take it away from me?" I was near tears, but wasn't sobbing. Harriet didn't look at me as she said

"I...you...I guess we kind of drifted apart...music and kindness were the things bringing us together, but now with children…" Harriet couldn't continue as if she was looking for the right words.

"Harriet...back at work...you know Paul? Paul Simonon?"

"Yeah...what about 'im?"

"...He and his husband, Mark, wanted to be musicians again, just for the fun of it. They asked if you wanted to play with them...I guess I forgot to ask...yet, they forgot too...but do you know how I remembered? Just last month, Mark died...I don't know how, Paul won't tell...he hasn't talked since then...today, I asked if he wanted to play his bass as I sung after work...did you know what he said to me?" I paused, tears still running down my face. Harriet glanced at me, with some worry in her eyes.

"'Leave me to die.' That's what he said. And then I thought of my whole life. Abandoned as a baby, a drunk guardian, didn't graduate high school, the Paula incident, and now this...maybe I agree with Paul."

"Tom...please, don't say thing like that! I don't want you hurt!" And the best literally bloody idea came to my mind. I pulled over on abandoned property. I heard rumors this property once belonged to an amusement park, but I guess it got torn down. Anyway, I got out of the car, Harriet following me going

"Tom, what…? Why are we here?"

"Harriet...I'd like to meet your new love. Call him and ask him to come here." I knew Harriet was going to ask why here and why so late and she was about to...yet she didn't. She followed my orders as if I was her general. About 25 minutes after she called him, he was there. I didn't care who he was, I just wanted him dead. I've kept a gun in my car since I've moved to New York and it came in handy. I got the gun out and aimed it at the man and my ex-wife. Both were pale.

"Tom...Tom, please don't! Think of Claude, Floyd, Dawn, and Junior! What would they think of you!?"

"Harriet, you must understand...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY SINCE THEY'VE ALL RUINED MY LIFE! I WANT TO START OVER, ALL OVER...from the very beginning of happiness." And just like that, I shot her, my wife. The man she had an affair with started freaking out until I shot him too...and then I saw someone I least expected. Claude with fear in his eyes was there. I dropped my gun and ran like the coward I am. It's just the life I was given, I know I deserve better. Once Claude leaves, I can start my new, happy life.

So yeah, Tom kind of just broke after a bunch of harsh, depressing events that happened to him


	29. Celestia

Alright, let's solve the mystery of how Harriet's innocent dad was murdered. It's in his pov, Dustin's, or Noodle's father. AND BRITISHNESS~ And since it's about Dustin, there is lyrics from "Some Kind of Nature"

Celestia

Inspired by: Solving mysteries and Terraria

I ran into the forest, trying to find my beloved angel. There she is! She lives in the biggest tree in the forest, so it's kind of easy to spot her. Plus, she has long, dark green hair, sparkling white eyes, and she usually wears a dress made out of leaves. I fell in love with her a while ago, and I must see her again.

"Celestia? Celestia?!" I cry out, looking around until I see green hair flying with the wind behind the big tree. I go around the tree until I see her, beautiful as ever. I put one knee down and kissed her hand, saying

"Celestia...I'm sorry I haven't visit you-"

"I know you're busy with them. I'm glad you have a family of your own. How are they?" She asked, her eyes sparkling happily.

"That's why I came to you...I have a daughter now at the age of five. And...I want to know the future. I want to know if she's safe! What is my child's faith?!" I asked. Ever since I've met Celestia, I've been seeing a glow around humans. If it's a blue glow, it means their future is happy, if black, it'll be depressing. Both my wife and daughter have black glows...and I'm really worried. Celestia closed her white eyes as she said

"Your daughter will have a wonderful life...until her 16th anniversary with her husband. Horrible things will happen that day. You'll still be alive, but your wife dies before you. You can't do anything to help your daughter on that day. You'll be all alone until you die."

"H-How do I change the future?!" I asked shakily. She opened her white eyes and said

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?! There's always a way to change the future!"

"...No. I've checked every possible way of your daughter's life and that horrible day is always there."

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!" I cried. I don't want to look at my wife and five year old daughter with black glows, knowing something terrible will happen to them in the future.

"Well...there is one way. But I need a willing sacrifice."

"Anything...anything to make my wife and daughter happy."

"You'd have to die today, your spirit living with me in the forest." Celestia smiled a little as she this and I asked

"...Would that really make their lives better? With me out of the picture?"

"Of course! Actually, it leads to the best future for your daughter. Plus, if you come with me, I'll enchant the forest. Any time a Reed comes into the forest, they'll be given hope and happiness." I've known Celestia for a long time...and I trust her…

"...Whatever it takes, Celestia." Celestia gave a big grin as she got a knife hidden in her tree and she killed me((no, she's not a murderer. She was jealous of Dustin's wife and now she gets to live with Dustin, that's why she's happy)). I lived with Celestia in the forest. At first, I regretted this decision, seeing my wife trying to find me and seeing my dead body in the forest. I did sing to her, though, trying to make her feel better. I hope it helped. Later, a group of teenagers came into the forest and I found out the only girl in the group was my daughter. I was glad to see her so grown up, hair in her face. It's a cute hair cut, in my opinion. Of course, my daughter was like my wife when she found me...but I sung to her too...it seems like the teenage boys helped her out more than I did. I smiled seeing my daughter happy. I didn't sing for a long time after that. Years and years went by until a tall boy with black/blue hair came into the forest looking confused. I was confused too. Celestia told me he was a Reed, my grandson. I have grandchildren! I sung happily thinking how happy my daughter is with her husband and children. But...the boy passed out.

"This one's tricky. He's had a lot of bad times in the past. I'll try and get him to be happy…" Celestia said.

"What...do you mean?"

"That horrible day I told you about? It happened about five years ago. Yet, this boy is still traumatized by it."

"Celestia...what happened on that day?" Her white, sorrow eyes met mine as she whispered in fear

"It was the day the Grays and Reeds lost their minds((literally. Tom had to get Harriet's brain for Cyborg Harriet and Claude got Clydell into his life))." I was confused what she meant, and I was surprised seeing fear in her eyes. She's never been afraid before.

"Well...they'll be okay in the future...right?" Celestia was rubbing her arms, as if she was cold. Still looking scared, she said

"Um...most of your grandchildren are fine in the future…" Startled to hear this, I asked

"What happened to my daughter?!"

"...Humans can do such horrible things...sh-she was murdered...by her own husband." The fear in Celestia's eyes were now in mine. How could someone…

"Wh-what about my grandchildren?" Looking back at the boy who passed out in the forest. Before Celestia could answer, three other people came into the forest. Another teenaged boy, a teenaged girl, and a girl no older than ten came running to the passed out boy.

"All four of them are your grandchildren." Celestia mumbled.

"Four...and how've they been doing on their...own?"

"They're just like Harriet when she lost you." I watched my grandchildren. The four woke up the tall boy and took him out of the forest. A tear ran down my face and said

"So this couldn't be stopped?" Celestia shook her head sadly. I felt like I couldn't be happy ever again until-

 _Some kind of nature_

 _Comes from one within us_

 _Oh, Lord, forgive me_

 _It's gonna come and find us_

 _All we are is dust_

I turned towards the singing. Celestia was looking too. My tall grandson was singing this...and it made me...happy.

"Your grandchildren do have music talents." Celestia said as I smiled brightly. I was waving to them, even if they couldn't see me, even if they never met me, I waved happily to them, tears of joy running down my face.


	30. Tomorrow Is Another Day

This story is in Dana's pov, the grandmother of Claude, who actually dragged him to hell when he was 85 or so. You get to find out about her depressing life in this mini story and yes, everyone still has British accents

Tomorrow is Another Day

Inspired by: Dana Gray(AND. I. STILL. CAN'T. STOP. TYPING.)

I was 25 and foolish. I was goth and my parents didn't like that...but I didn't like them. My friend was the owner of a cafe and she told me someone hot was coming to sing at her cafe tonight. I was single and if my goth friend said he was hot, then I might have a chance with someone. I put my long black hair with red highlights in short pigtails, to make me look cute. I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with holes in them. I went inside the cafe last night...my eyes sparked seeing him onstage. He had ruffled brown hair, light blue eyes, light hair on his chin and lips...he was sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar. His soft, high voice echoed around the cafe...I didn't even hear the words...my eyes were lost into his. His eyes sparkled when they met mine, still singing and playing. When he was done, everyone cheered and applauded. The musician left the stage, actually walking up to me.

"Cute pigtails." He said, giving a small smile. I blushed and mumbled

"Thanks." I didn't know how to keep the conversation going, I could feel my face red to the max.

"What did you think? Of the performance?" He asked. I was able to look up and say

"Great...fantastic...amazing...beautiful…"

"Same with you." He said, blushing a little,

"Look, you're cute, and you're obviously into me. I know we just met...but how about we meet again? Coffee perhaps?" I didn't even think, I just said

"Uh, sure! T-Tomorrow?" He gave a toothy smile and said happily

"Sure! How about around 3 pm?" I nodded as a giant crowd of fans came between us. I left, my heart beating like crazy. My first date...with a hot guy...even if I'm goth, it still means I have feelings. Remember that.

Anyway, it was the next day. It was 2:30 pm and I was drinking coffee with my friend who owns the cafe.

"So...you have a date with a guy?" She asked in her kind of low voice. Her dark eyes met mine as I said

"Yeah...he just came up to me...and asked me out...you think he'll show up?"

"I don't know. Boys are a waste of time to fall in love with. It's okay to have crushes, but I don't want a boy to rip my heart out." Of course, I thought this was a goth thing...I should've listened to her...3 o'clock came around and my heart leaped when he entered the cafe. His face was glowing happily when he saw me.

"You don't have your cute pigtails…" I decided to keep my hair down…

"Sorry-"

"No, I like your hair better when it's down." We got to know more about each other. His name is Damon Gray and music is his life. He's 27 years old and he doesn't like his parents.

"I don't like my parents either! When I decided to be goth, it was as if I had to choose between who I wanted to be or my parents."

"Yeah, parents are the worst...hey, my friend Jamie's in town and we'll be recording an album tonight. You wanna come and help?"

"Oh well...I don't really have a music talent...unless you want me to scream in a low voice in the microphone...that's basically the kind of music I listen to."

"You can still help. And I'd like you to meet Jamie, you'd like him." So, Damon gave me his address and told me to come around 11 that night. I can't believe I went to his house that late. I really did love him...I was so gullible...I drove to his house and a man around the same height as Damon was there. He also had light hair around his chin and lips, and wearing a black hat. He smiled when he saw me and said

"Wow, she is hot." Both Damon and I blushed as Jamie picked up a sketchbook. He's an artist and I got to see his work...it's very unique and different. And while Damon was tuning his guitar, I got know more about Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm a father and I'm only 27. How crazy is that?! He's seven years old and I raise him to act like me. There needs to be more me out in the world((Exactly))."

"What's his name? Jamie Jr.?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I do want more me in the world, but he needs an original name. His name's Murdoc. Very original and unique name." Damon started singing into a microphone while playing on his guitar. Jamie was drawing Damon, singing.

"This will be the cover of his album." He mumbled, still drawing his masterpiece. It was midnight when Damon finished singing all his songs. Jamie left back to his place. I was about to leave too, but

"Hey Dana...you wanna spend the night here?" Love made me blind...I agreed. I think you know what happens after that. My life was ruined. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. Jamie came over every day, drawing Damon as he recorded...and I stayed at Damon's place overnight. It wasn't long when a child was forcing it's way into our lives. I had to tell my boyfriend, he had to know. So when Jamie left that night, the last time I'd ever see him, I told Damon.

"Damon...we're having a child...you'll be a father!" After all the months I spent with Damon, he was always happy...but this news...I've never seen him so miserable.

"But...I can't be a father! How does Jamie put up with this?! HOW IS HE HAPPY?!"

"Aren't you happy…? We can spend our lives together, Damon! We can live together and have a family!"

"I'M STILL YOUNG! I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUNG BY MAKING MUSIC! CHILDREN WON'T UNDERSTAND MUSIC THEY JUST…((Honestly, I don't know he abandoned his son and girlfriend. It's either because he hates his parents and he doesn't want to become one or there's just people out in the world who really don't want to take care of children...I don't understand why they just put him in an orphanage, but okay))" Damon didn't continue, he ran out of his apartment. I ran after him, wanting to catch up...I thought he would come back...he was just nervous...no...he never came back. I had a son. And he was gonna be fatherless. Without Damon, I didn't want to take care of children. I didn't want to live life. I abandoned my son, naming him Tom. In a way, he ruined my life, so I gave him a pathetic name((As in, it's not creative or unique like Murdoc)). And I gave him his horrible father's last name. I abandoned Tom Gray on an alleyway. Then, I committed suicide. Apparently, my son grew up with Jamie's son, Murdoc, and some alleway boys. At first, I thought that there will be a lot of Jamies in the world, but it turns out Tom had his father's musical talent. Same with Murdoc. Murdoc was terrible at drawing, but really good at creating lyrics. Jamie must be disappointed in him((Which is why Murdoc's living in an alleyway in the first place...you'll learn more soon)). Anyway, my son fell in love and I knew his life would be ruined once he had children...for the longest time, it wasn't, until he found out his wife was having an affair with someone else. My son murdered both of them and abandoned his children. He knew he couldn't take care of them without his wife...just like me. So in a way, this is all my fault...of course, it's that traitor's fault too. He started it all. I wonder what happened to Damon Gray, the one that ruined everything...either way, tomorrow is another day for me.

And I haven't written a mini story on Damon Gray...still figuring it out...


	31. Murdoc Hewlett

*great, big sigh*So, this is the Murdoc from the Gorillaz in this universe or whatever. I must admit, when I first got into the fandom, I thought Jamie was the voice actor of Murdoc(though he makes REALLY good impressions of him xD), which explains the last name. Anyway, in my opinion, Murdoc has the most depressing life out of all the characters and that's what this mini story is, his depressing life. So, if I rip your heart out, I am extremely sorry(I've already done it to more than one person). And the reason why I wrote this is I noticed the Murdoc in this story is different from the real Murdoc Niccals...

Murdoc Hewlett

Inspired by: Learning more about the band

This is an autobiography about myself and how important I was to the world. Most people don't believe I was useful, but that's why I'm writing this. To show my side of the story. My parents were two young adults. My mum danced for a career and my dad was an artist. They called me Murdoc because it's an original name. I agree with them, it's a nice, random, original name. Anyway, I didn't spend much time with my parents. All I remember is seeing myself be bored half the time. Dad would always give me art lessons everyday and how to be an artist, but art wasn't really my thing. There was this one place, I don't remember, that my dad worked in. Instruments and sheet music was everywhere. I remember going up to a keyboard and trying to play it. I created my own masterpiece until my dad stopped me and said

"Don't let that keyboard mimic you." It was too late, I was in love with music. And when I was seven, I had a huge fight with my dad. He wanted me to paint and draw for a living when he doesn't have a right to control my life...so he disowned me. He literally threw me out on the curb. He was ashamed to have a son that loves music instead of art(and mum didn't care if I was alive or dead). So, still angry, I tried living by myself. What've been hard if I didn't meet Hannibal. He was the leader of the alleway boys. Any boy that didn't have parents and wanted to live life lived in the alleyway, so that's what I did. It's a shame Hannibal had to die about a month after I met him. After he died, I was the oldest in the group, so I had to be the leader. It's tough feeding all those mouths and taking care of all the boys, but with some luck, I was actually able to do it. Had to get a job at the age of seven, but it wasn't that bad. Anyway, I remember one of the boys, who was five years old(I was 12 at the time), walked up to me one day and asked

"Murdoc, the boys' been telling me something called music." Probably one of the best days of my life to teach and explain music, my one love. The five year old grew to love music just as much as I did, maybe even more. When I got Hannibal's small apartment after he died, it came with a piano. I didn't play that much because of taking care of the alleway boys, but every time I entered my apartment, he would be there playing the piano by himself. His name is Tom Gray. He was abandoned in the alleyway by his mum when he was still a baby. Some parents are just plain cruel. So, Tom played the piano for more than ten years. Sometimes, I'll hear him sing to himself with lyrics that he made up. He's a better musician than me...and that happy day showed up when he just started high school and I was 25 years old. He asked if we could form a band. A bloody brilliant idea. Tom has creativity that I didn't even teach(I had to teach him until he wanted to go to high school). Tom wanted the band to have two of his friends from high school. Renny, the one with the abusive twin brother and Harriet, the one who's dad died. Renny is amazing at drums, trumpet, and rapping and Harriet is fabulous at singing and guitar. It was official, we were a band! Oh, and I play bass. I could've played piano, but Tom wanted to(even though I made him the lead singer). I really wanted to be part of this band, so I sold my soul to the devil, making me a spectacular bassist. Hey, what can I say, I'm a satanist. It makes life more interesting. Same with getting drunk, that's always fun. So, we became the Gorillaz since the four of us are misfits. I also gave everyone nicknames since we're misfits. Tom is 2D, Renny is Russel, and Harriet is Noodle. There's no meaning, they just picked random names. Murdoc is already a random name, so I didn't need a nickname. We started creating music. We didn't get a record label until Russel actually started calling and asking if we could have one. We had concerts, fans, it was wonderful. Oh, and I've met lots of hot girls doing you-know-what with them*raises eyebrows and chuckles*. Actually, I have a son because of that. I'll get back to my son later. Anyway, we were a happy bunch. I had hot chicks, 2D found a girl named Paula Cracker, Russel was dating a girl named Angelina or something, and Noodle...Noodle...huh. I actually remember her being sad. She wasn't dating anyone. Once we tried to write lyrics and Noodle just stormed out. Our happy lives got worse...at least, mine did. Like I said, I was making out with hot girls back then and Paula...was a hot chick. I guess it was the alcohol talking, because I made out with her when she was still dating 2D. I thought that would be my one dirty secret that only Paula and I would know...but someone else knew. Russel saw us and he told 2D immediately(plus he punched me in the nose for what I've done). The news broke the poor lad's heart. Paula left our lives, not wanting to see me or 2D ever again. I'll get back to Cracker later, so...2D didn't talk to me...he's been furious about the Paula incident for as long as he lived, even when he moved on. Anyway, the band was still making music, even with 2D's and my broken relationship. And it wasn't long before 2D and Noodle got together. Looking back, I guess Noodle fancied 2D ever since they met. I guess that's why she was depressed back when 2D was with Paula. Well, 2D would do everything with his new girlfriend. And soon, they got married. Once they did, they wanted to move on with their lives and break the band up. Russel and I didn't want to, Gorillaz was our life. So...the couple shrugged and walked away from our lives. Without our singers, pianist, and guitarist, we weren't a band. Russel didn't accept that for about a week. He would still come to my small apartment to check if there was some secret meeting. And I'd have to let him down every time. Honestly, I didn't know how to continue my life either...and then I remembered I had a son. Apparently, his mum(one of the girls I made out with)abandoned him at the hospitable, up for adoption. So I adopted him and called him Moe because...I was out of ideas at the time. Half of my life was taking care of Moe(and there's still some alleway boys)and my other half was moping that the Gorillaz broke up. Moe grew up living his life and having fun, just like me...I didn't know he was gay, though...I'll get back to that later. You're probably wondering more about the Gorillaz. Well, Moe was out getting drunk or something, so I decided to go for a hunt to find the band members. See how they're doing with life. Russel was the first one I found. He's living life on his own, recording albums with his trumpet and rapping. His record label was the same as the Gorillaz. Then, I went to find 2D and Noodle…*sigh*you're not gonna like this. I found 2D in a little run down building with a...brain. I remember every detail of that place and event...I asked confused and slightly disturbed

"2-2D?" He didn't turn around. He stopped what he was doing and said in an angry voice

"Get out." I didn't move, I was worried.

"I-I just wanted to know how you and Noodle are-"

"We're just fine! Now leave us alone!" I still didn't move.

"...Tom...mate, what's wrong?"

"JUST GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!" 2D was now looking right at me. Blood was on his hands, his hair was turning grey, and death was in his eyes.

"...H-How'd I ruin your life-"

"Gee, I don't know. You drag me into the music business, you got drunk and smoked, you're a fucking satanist, and YOU MADE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU DESERVE THAT BROKEN NOSE!" I stood still. I could feel my face become pale and a few tears running down my face.

"Tom...we grew up like brothers. I took care of you because your horrible mum abandoned you. We got your hair dyed blue...living life...I don't know how to take care of children properly...Hannibal, why'd you have to die and go to hell?" 2D walked up to me, and just like my dad, threw me onto the curb, not saying another word. I wasn't crying anymore. I wasn't angry. I was still worried for my 'little brother'. I had to do something, anything, to help him. But I'd probably wind up like that brain if I try to knock some sense into him again. Then, a wonderful miracle happened.

"Uh...hi. We're lost. Do you know where a phone could be?" Behind me was two young men...they looked so much like Tom and Harriet...and I was right. They were the sons of 2D and Noodle...and they didn't know their dad was still alive...oh, Tom...why'd you have to be like your mum? Anyway, I gave them his address. If he won't listen to me, maybe he'll listen to his children. Hopefully. Well, nothing happened with my life until I accidently(seriously, accidently)bumped into a girl. I could tell Tom and Harriet's children, so I could tell that this was Paula's daughter. She looked just like her, but with red hair and freckles.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry-"

"You wouldn't happen to be Paula Cracker's daughter, would you?" She looked at me as if I was stalking her.

"How'd you know, pickle man?" Hey, I may have green skin, but that's offensive. Giving an offensive look, I said

"I made out with your mum." She soon became pale and then looked angry.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED HER LIFE!" She cried loudly.

"I DID NOT RUIN HER LIFE!"

"Oh yeah? Then why's she in an insane asylum?" I paused, not knowing this information. The redhead noticed and said

"That's right. She got married, had me, but was still in love with Tom Gray. But, she knew she couldn't be with him because of you. She started calling her husband 2D, singing music the Gorillaz created, and she even called me Murdoc once and punched me in the face!" Cracker's daughter left, furious. Well, now I know what happened to Paula Cracker. I guess I do ruin lives...knowing this, I wanted to ask my son if I ruined his life. He came home pale, with sorrow in his eyes.

"Son...did I ruin your life?"

"Maybe...I don't know." He answered, his voice shaking.

"...What's wrong, Moe?"

"Okay, dad, I'm gay." This was news to me, but I wanted him to live his life, so I don't care either way,

"A-And I made out with this one handsome guy and I've been thinking about him ever since. I was gonna bring a bouquet of flowers to him and confess my love when…" My son was at the verge of tears. I put my arm around his shoulders as he started crying.

"H-He's...he's dead, dad…" I looked up at the ceiling and then down on the ground. I wonder where he ended up. I didn't say anything to cheer my son up, like I said, I'm terrible at parenting. But, my arm was still around his shoulders. Things got a lot worse afterwards. The next day, when I woke up, a noose was on the ceiling, holding my dead son. He wrote a note to me before he committed suicide, saying

He's my life, dad. I don't know what to do without him. So, I'm going where he's going. I don't know if I'll see you in hell or not. If not, than this is officially goodbye. Thanks for being my amazing dad. -Moe

I couldn't look at my dead son anymore, so I buried him…*sighs*...that wasn't the only death I witnessed. I checked again to see how 2D was doing...his children used brutal force. Shot him in the head with a gun. My son and 'brother' were dead...but I'm still living. I'm not giving up like the two of them. I'm writing this autobiography so you know how much depression was in my life, yet I still walk forward, not looking behind. I spent the rest of my life taking care of alleway boys, smoking and drinking, and playing my bass(I didn't want to waste my soul that I sold). I end my story now...being a melancholy person with 'Broken' stuck in my head.

The good news is Frederic and Moe are together in heaven...


	32. Friends

You know about the past and future and now I give you the moment they met Rocco(a year after the murder)I don't know where to put this on the timeline, so I'll put it at the end. So, Clydell/Claude is 17, Frederic is 14, Darlie is 11, and Hawke is six

Friends

Inspired by: ~SUPERNATURAL~

The four Grays were in their tiny apartment. Clydell was staring at the ceiling, Frederic was bouncing a ball he found, Darlie was staring at the wall, and Hawke was in her room.

"Ugh...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Clydell shouted. Frederic and Darlie looked at him as if he had an insane new plan. It's been a year since Clydell was in charge and their parents were murdered...yet, they were still getting used to Clydell's insane ideas. Dying his hair, changing their names, happily losing the deed to the house, what next?

"Frederic, Darlie...let's have some fun tonight."

"What are we gonna do?" Frederic asked threatening. Frederic's been protecting his sisters from this new monster that barged into their lives.

"I'm gonna show you the meaning of fun." Clydell went to get Hawke,

"Hey, we're going out to have fun. Wanna come?" Hawke glanced at Clydell and said nothing more. Clydell shrugged and said

"Alright. Go to bed at your bedtime, midnight. If we're not back by morning...then you can search for us." Hawke didn't move or say anything, so Clydell left, Frederic and Darlie following him...not knowing what horrible thing they were heading towards.

"C-Claude…"

"What did I tell you, Darlie? My name is Clydell now." Little 11-year-old Darlie whimpered a little, but still followed her older brother.

"Hey, where are you taking us?!" Frederic called out in demand. Clydell didn't answer, but a smile formed on his face. Frederic stopped walking and so did Darlie.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He cried, so the whole town could hear him. Clydell sighed, annoyed, and answered

"To a bar. It's where fun is born. Come on, it's fun." Frederic hesitated. He looked back at his little sister.

"Hold my hand. I don't like this." Darlie grabbed Frederic's hand tightly((IT'S SO CUUUUUTE BUT SAD AT THE SAME TIIMMMME))

as the two followed their black/blue haired brother. They entered a bar, women and men way older than the three of them sitting or standing and talking. There was some teenagers here and there, but mostly young adults.

"Oh ho, this is gonna be fun." Clydell said as he walked up to the counter,

"Three beers, my good man." Without hesitation, the man put mugs of beer in front of the three. Clydell immediately took a sip. Frederic hesitated and Darlie looked like the mug was a rat or something. Before Frederic could touch his mug, a voice said

"Hey. It's okay. This place won't kill ya. At least, I won't." Clydell and Frederic turned to the voice. An African-American boy was talking to Darlie. He looked around the same age as Frederic and the smile he was giving Darlie would make anyone feel at home.

"I'm Rocco." Darlie gave a small smile and said

"Darlie."

"What're you doing here?"

"My...brother...he dragged me here." Rocco noticed the two boys behind Darlie. He waved and said

"Don't worry. I'm not armed."

"You don't look armed." Clydell said, smiling,

"What's a young boy like you doing here?" He asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Oh, well...my parents. They're fighting right now. I thought maybe if they found me in a bar, they'd pay attention to me for once."

"That's rough, buddy."((anybody get the reference?! xD))Frederic said, picking up his mug of beer. He looked at his brother and then Darlie before taking a sip of it. Once he did, he didn't stop. He drank the whole mug and asked

"...Can I have another one?"

"See, I told you this would be fun. Another beer, please!" Darlie wasn't holding Frederic's hand anymore and she turned pale. Rocco noticed this and said

"You might want to go home. You don't want to watch your brothers drink." She nodded and hesitated to go home alone, but she did. Rocco sat next to Frederic and Clydell as Clydell asked

"So...why do your parents fight?"

"I...don't know. Usually it's my dad who starts it...and then they don't care about me at all...my parents are the worse…" Clydell soon felt awkward and Frederic kept ordering beers….so, he had this wild idea to let Claude out and help. But once he did, Claude smashed his mug of beer on the ground and stormed out.

"...What was that about?" Frederic asked a little slurry, starting to get drunk. Rocco was a bit pale, but said

"Not sure...is there something up with your parents?"

((The scene I fangirled at while watching Supernatural...reminded me of Frederic and Rocco))"Yeah...yeah, there is. They died a year ago, both of them, murdered. I thought I was indestructible, but it's hard...I'm not holding up...I'm still weak…"

"Like...there's a hole inside you. And it's getting bigger and bigger. That's how I feel about my parents too."

"Yeah, sure, have it your way." Frederic said, drinking some more beer.

"Life is black and white. Good and bad. And some lives are shades of grey."

"Like me. I'M A GRAY, BABY!" Frederic yelled so the whole bar could hear. Before long, Claude came inside the bar. By then, Frederic was flirting with a 16 year old. Claude tapped his shoulder and said

"Hey, Floyd, we gotta-"

"Look, I'll show you, babe. Clydell, give it your best shot!"

"...What?!"

"I'm gonna impress this hot chick by you punching me. I'll show how strong my defense is." The 16 year old giggled as Claude said

"No, Floyd, snap out of it. I need to talk about mother and fath-"

"Who cares about them?! You know, mom and dad raised me not to drink. They wanted me to be perfect. And I say fuck them. They're missing out, this is great." Claude wanted to punch his brother in the face, but someone stopped him.

"No, don't. He's just drunk." It was Rocco. The two glanced at Frederic and left, leaving him to flirt with the 16 year old. They went to right outside the entrance of the bar.

"Must be hard seeing your younger brother drunk. Just as hard as seeing your parents fight every day...not paying attention to you." Rocco started to tear up. Tears were running down the 13 year old's face and Claude acted as if it was one of his siblings crying. He hugged him and said

"It's okay. Sometimes things don't work out in life. It would be nice if your parents didn't fight and my parents were…"((This is when Rocco knew he had multiple personality disorder))

Clydell locked Claude up, for he was about to cry. He let go of Rocco.

"You're right...and I'm right...life is black and white."

"So...I want to thank you for making my siblings happy. How 'bout you come over to our place when your parents are fighting? You don't have to hang out in this dump."

"I thought this was 'fun'."

"Not after seeing Frederic drunk. I thought it would be fun seeing him drunk...but he made it horrible."

"Well, anywhere away from my parents is fine by me." Clydell wrote down his address and gave it to Rocco((with paper and pencil he magically had)).

"I'm gonna check if my parents finished fighting. Tomorrow morning, Frederic will be very sick, so take care of him. and if you don't, I'll be over." Clydell said bye to Rocco as Frederic barged outside.

"I'M THE KING OF THE...THE GRAYS!" He yelled as he threw up on the building.

The Next Day

Rocco was right, Frederic was extremely sick. He had to stay in bed with a bucket and warm washcloth on his forehead. Darlie and Hawke were in their room. Clydell came in as Darlie asked

"W-Will he b-be alright?"

"He will. I don't know when. He should be fine by tomorrow. He keeps asking for alcohol, though. I think he's addicted." Darlie burst into tears. Hawke frowned at her brother and said

"You monster."((Just imagine little six year old Hawke saying this...I find it adorable))Clydell left the two, offended, as there was a knock at the front door. It was 13 year old Rocco and he didn't say hi. He rushed up to Darlie and Hawke's room and burst in, Clydell chasing him and crying

"Hey! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Rocco slowly walked up to the crying Darlie and hugged her. He held on, even if his back was starting to get wet from tears. Rocco could see Hawke look confused and slightly threatened at Rocco's appearance as he said

"It's okay, Darlie. Sometimes life wants you to be depressed. Don't let it do that to you." Darlie let go and wiped her tears away. She smiled, red under her eyes, as she said

"Th-thank you...Rocco." Rocco blushed a little as he turned toward Clydell.

"Now, show me where Frederic is. I can help."

"And how can a 13 year old help?"

"When I was five, my dad would get drunk and I would have to nurse him while mom was at work. I know what to do." So, Rocco helped Frederic. And he was back to normal in the next three hours.

"Rocco, you're a lifesaver." Frederic said gratefully.

"Now...you're gonna be addicted to alcohol, and I can't solve that, but you can. Ignore it. Don't think about it, don't talk about it, and if you do that for at least a month, you're 100% cured." Of course, Frederic sneaks out of the house that same night to a bar and drinks. He made the decision. No one could stop him. He wanted to live life. Anyway, ever since then, Rocco has been helping and caring for the Gray family.


	33. The Promise

Sam was drunk and an idea came to my mind. And I don't know where to place this one either, so it's at the end. Everyone's at their normal ages for the first half and then we jump to after Frederic's death

The Promise

Inspired by: Supernatural...again

Frederic came home at 3 am, earlier than usual, who wasn't drunk. He had a fight with his now ex-friend, neither of them drunk. Yet, to Frederic's surprise, he saw Melody crying softly to herself at the kitchen table.

"Melody! What's wrong?" He asked a little alarmed, sitting across from her. She wiped her tears and said

"Claude's gone...and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?! What did I do?!"

"Be a lazy drunk, that's what!"

"Where's Claude now?!" Tears still ran down her face. She stopped wiping them away.

"My parent's." Frederic got up and rushed outside, towards Melody's parent's house. He knows where they live because before Claude and Melody got together, he stalked her. Frederic banged on the door and no one replied. He kicked the door down and a woman screamed. An old, scared couple, Melody's parents, were standing, frightened, in the corner.

"My brother...WHERE IS HE?!" Frederic yelled as the couple glanced at their stairs. Frederic marched up the stairs and found himself in a hallway. He was about to shout his brother's name when he heard slurry singing

"It's brokeeeeeeen~((question is, how does he know this song?))" Frederic marched towards the singing and found his older brother sitting on an old bed with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Claude, what're you doing? This isn't like you!"

"Eh, I'm not Claude! No one ever give a fuck about me…" Clydell mumbled to himself. Frederic grabbed his older brother by the shirt, looked him straight in the eye, and asked

"Why did you get Claude drunk in his girlfriend's parent's house? Why'd you make Melody cry? WHY'S THIS MY FAULT?!"

"Frederic...Claude got drunk, not me. For once, I'm innocent. Innocent as the Doctor, the one that Darlie obsesses over...heh, it's funny how one minute he's hot to the girls and the next he's not."

"WELL WHY'D CLAUDE GET DRUNK?!" Claude came out, drunk as Clydell, but more sane.

"Frederic...today I realized you can't continue life without money and a job. If you keep getting*hic*fired…"

Claude started to tear up,

"...Y-You won't have a life...I can't give you money forever Fred...you can't drink all your life...that's just reality."

"BUT IT'S FUN TO DRINK!"

"I know, that's why I tried it. It is...fun."

Claude gave a toothy smile as he drank some more beer,

"But reality isn't fun. At all. Eric, you're not in reality...you're not with me or Darlie or Hawke...yo-you're gone...disappeared...out of our..lives…"((This is how I feel with my family and fandoms))

Tears were running down Claude's face as he switched into Clydell, who wiped away the tears.

"What my friend is trying to say here, is that you need to get a life. Stop being a son of a bitch and help a worried brother out. He just wants you to have a happy future." By now, Frederic had let go of his brother's shirt. He sat himself down next to his brother and said

"I have been drinking for a long time, haven't I? Darlie didn't trust me anymore, Hawke stopped talking to me...and you were still my brother, the only one who was by my side…"

"Yeah, it's cause I love you, man." Clydell kissed Frederic on the cheek as Frederic pushed Clydell away and got off the bed.

"Floyd...just promise me...you'll find a career, you'll only get drunk every once in awhile...you must grow up at some point...but have fun at the same time...like me. Promise me, brother, promise me…"

Claude gave a sorrowful look towards his younger brother and his breath smelled like alcohol. Frederic didn't know what to say. His life was getting drunk and having fun...but it was also true his older brother wouldn't take care of him forever...on the other hand, his brother is drunk and he'll probably forget all this tomorrow.

"I promise, Claude." Claude smiled as Clydell came in and stuck the bottle to Frederic.

"Wanna have fun with me? This is your only chance." With pleasure, Frederic took the bottle and drank. The two sung songs, drunk, together up in the old couple's room. Speaking of the old couple, they called 991, who took Clydell/Claude and Frederic to a drunk tank. The next day, Claude woke up as his head pounded, had a massive fever, and threw up every once and awhile.

"If only Rocco was here. He could've helped you out. But, hey, now you know the consequences of having fun. There's always a price."

"Ugh, Frederic...you keep your promise...I was serious last night."

Frederic was startled and surprised that his brother remembered last night.

"Now hold up! You were drunk!"

"Yet, I was serious. It was the reason why I was drunk. I thought I could know how it feels...why you were addicted to having 'fun'...I don't understand you, brother."

After Claude threw up once more, Frederic didn't know what to say. Luckily, the jail cell opened as an officer said

"Frederic and Clydell Gray, your family paid the fine to release you." There stood a worried looking Melody and Darlie and annoyed looking Rocco and Hawke. Melody rushed up to her boyfriend and hugged him saying with cracks in her voice

"I thought you would end up like Frederic…"

"No, sweetie, it's okay…"

"No, it's not okay. You're face is green." Rocco stated as Melody quickly let go of him.

The seven went to the small apartment where Claude had to be treated by Rocco, just like Frederic when he first got drunk. Once Claude was better, he wanted to have a chat with Frederic.

"You promised...Floyd."

Frederic had no way of backing out. He sighed and said

"Fine...I promised that I'll take responsibility in my life more often." Frederic lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth."

"...Fine. You can smoke. But don't*cough*blow the smoke in people's faces*cough*."

After Frederic's Death

Claude wanted to visit his brother's grave. His daughter, Jennifer, came along with him. She wanted to meet his grave too, for she never got to meet Frederic.

"...You have anything to say to your uncle, Jenn?"

He asked his now eight-year-old daughter.

"Yes. It's a shame I never got to meet you, uncle Frederic. Dad told me a lot how great you were. It's weird how dad cares for you a lot...I have a younger brother named George. He's only two, but he cries a lot and is really annoying. Plus, he gets attention more than I do!"

"Yet, you love George, don't you?"

Her father asked.

"Yeah...I do."

"Just like me and Frederic. He was annoying sometimes too...but I still loved him."

"Must be a brother thing." Claude smiled as he said

"So...Frederic. This is my third time I visiting you. I'm sorry I haven't visited a lot."

"He takes care of me and George! He's teaching me how to multiply numbers~!" Claude smiled again as he continued talking to the grave.

"Anyway, this week, I remembered that promise...I mean, you had a job before you died. It's the only job you didn't get fired at...anyway, I just wanted to take the promise back. It means nothing now...and if you were still around*tears up*...you would've liked that. You only promised to make me happier…"

"Dad...you're crying!" Jennifer said as she hugged Claude's leg((can you imagine a little girl hugging a 6'4" man? I find it adorable)). He bent down and hugged her back saying

"*sigh*It's okay. I'm alright, sweetie."

And that's it of The Grays. No more mini stories. If you have any questions, let me know, because I can understand how some would be confused with this long, depressing fanfic


End file.
